


Winding Roads

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Love, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Love, Spiritual, Strifehart Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Leon and Sora have rare abilities that not many people have. Cloud and Roxas are just normal people. A story that revolves around the bonds between brothers, moving on from the past and re-discovering love. Partly AU, gradual Leon x Cloud. Implied, past Zack x Cloud. Rated M for future chapters.---------------DISCONTINUED. WORK IS BEING RE-WRITTEN AS 'WINDING HEARTS'





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this piece.This fic is to experiment with some ideas and I will point out this is an alternate universe, though I will use aspects and some ideas from KH along with some ideas of my own. I'm also using this to practice my writing and because of course I wanted my own shot at a Cleon FanFic.
> 
> I will also point out that I've seen some people using the Al Bhed language as a sort of Nibelheim dialect and they have dubbed it 'Nibel'. I found the idea interesting and I decided to hop on the idea as well. So you can imagine Cloud and Roxas having a sort of accent in this fic, though I imagine Roxas' being more pronounced than Cloud's. Anyways, I appreciate your time and if you are reading this, please feel free to share thoughts, comments, opinions, suggestions...yea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters portrayed here. This is intended for entertainment purposes ONLY. Characters are property of Square Enix and Disney.

 

_In our world, it is believed our heart is our soul. It defines who we are and guides us through our journey in life. The heart can be the source of extraordinary abilities and some people have the ability to call forth on these otherworldly abilities._

_They are simply dubbed as 'Heartinvokers' or 'Invokers', for short._

_I have never understood why only some people seem capable of these abilities, and probably never will._

_Some believe that Invokers are here to protect others from the dark creatures that sometimes plague us and try to feed of our hearts._

_I always thought that people only took advantage of these people and their powers. That Heartinvokers are only tools to be used then later discarded, feared or hated because they are different._

_But you showed me otherwise…you brought him to me…you lead my heart to his, so that both could be healed and become stronger. You put me in charge of his protection and will graciously accept this duty in your stead._

_Even now, when you are so far away, I can still feel the compassion your heart gave us. The warmth of your light somehow still present and guiding us…_

_It's a shame….I honestly wish that I would have had the chance to actually meet you. Or who knows, maybe we will in another life…._

_Bur for now, I will always take care of his heart for it has become a part of mine just like mine has become a part of his…I'm sure he'll protect my heart as well…_

_For this, I thank you….you can rest now and may your heart be forever at peace…brother…_

* * *

 

A pubescent male voice drew the mind of  the young man named Squall Leonhart (most commonly known as 'Leon'), out of its ponderous slumber. He laid on his back, one arm was comfortably tucked under his pillow while the other rested on his stomach. A presence was present beside him, he could feel it and he frowned in his sleep.

"Big broootheeeerrr" the voice sing-sang when Leon refused to open his eyes the man's subconscious was trying to piece together the haunting dream it had been projecting.

The voice went silent. For a moment Leon was grateful, until he felt the mischief emanating from his younger brother….

Suspicion that was confirmed when the weight of another body flopped onto his stomach quickly followed by an air horn blown right into his ear. Goes without saying that the brunette man's slaty eyes shot wide open as his body practically jumped into a sitting-down position.

Glaring  down through choppy messy bangs, at his knees, where the culprit of the rather rude awakening had rolled onto his back as Leon had sat up. The adult roared "Sora!!"

"Hey! You're awake!" came the chipper reply.

Leon clicked his tongue while jerking his palpitating ear, scowl still in place "Was that really necessary?"

"Now you know how **_I_** feel when **_you_** do it" the brunette teen replied nonchalantly putting an arm behind his head and slowly swayed the can from side to side. "Plus, you're a bit late. Been trying to wake you up"

The adult stole a glance at the alarm clock on his night stand and it was almost eight in the morning. He was more than a little late for work. Leon sighed hiding his face into his hands to rub off the little sleep left on his face.

"You ok Leon?" the carefree tone was completely replaced with concern, blue eyes looking up at the hidden face.

A tired sigh and a hand lazily ran through messy chocolate hair "Yea…Yea. Why are you up so early?"

"I sensed your distress." Sora picked up the silver crown shaped charm that hung from the chain around his neck and tapped it as part of his answer. The older brother gave a short hum.

"Right. It was just the same dream as usual." Leon then massaged one of his shoulders.

"Oh. So it's gonna be one of _those_ days, huh?"

"I hope not…" Leon said through a stifled yawn "Anyways. You. Off" one of the adult's long legs slid from under Sora's body so that he could push off the teen with it. Sora let out a whine as his body was pushed by his brother's foot.

Leon had gotten on his feet, ignoring his younger brother's protest as the adult stumbled to the bathroom to start getting ready for work. The brunette man had gotten into the tub and stared at the running water through narrowed eyes. Leon's body was practically on autopilot as he scrubbed, rinsed, got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. All the while his mind in a ramble as he spaced out recalling the recurrent dream and all the strange feelings it caused him...

The brunette man replayed the dream in his head piece by piece in the same manner that he put on his favorite white v-neck shirt, followed by a pair of black, bootcut cargo pants. After tucking the shirt in, he buttoned and zipped his pants then abruptly stopped….he wondered why did he keep having the same dream during the last year. He frowned to himself as he picked his socks and boots and slumped on his bed to put them on.

It's always the same…he would walk endlessly, looking for something but he did not know what it was. Yet he craved it, no matter how much he walked, he never found what it was. Leon stood up, stretching his arms above his head with a barely audible grunt. If his dreams were trying to tell him something, why couldn't they just be clear from the get go? Quite frankly it was beginning to irk him…What bothered him most about that dream was the leftover feelings in his chest: He ended up frustrated yearning to find the answer….and another strong feeling he was not sure what name to give it, for none of the ideas that went through his head seemed to quite fit it. Accommodating the lion head pendant that never left his neck, Griever, Leon proceeded to put a silver parka jacket and headed out the room to have some breakfast. Sora was already dressed and ready to go, his attire: A sky blue v-neck shirt, a sleeveless red vest, black short cargo pants and a pair of dark gray, desert combat styled boots.

Leon was thankful that Sora was a homeschooler, that they were both spared the morning stress. Leon was the right hand of a man named Cid Highwind, acting more or less as sort of supervisor in the workshop the latter owned. Sora would tag along  and help around the shop more often than not. Highwind, was a highly frequented workshop that also offered delivery services. It was a two story, spacious building where the second floor served as Cid's living quarters. Cid, was usually in the garage fixing and building. Leon was usually in charge of the delivery services the shop offered and kept the shop in order (though he would also lend a hand on the workshop).

When they arrived at said shop, they entered through the spacious garage. The place was well lit thanks to the windows strewn across. Long wooden high tables were scattered throughout, tools inside boxes or hanging form hooks on the walls, archives give the place a professional and organized feel. There was an door that led to the interior of the workshop.

As Sora pushed open the door in a way he would say was with 'style' he announced "Watch out everyone, **_I_** have arrived"

A young woman, whom was the same age as Leon, was at the counter to their left wiping the cash registers until turned to face the brothers, her caramel hair that was tied in a single long braid swung behind her back. Her emerald green eyes bright as she straightened her pink button down shirt and she cleaned one of her hand on her light blue jeans.

"Sora, Leon! Good morning!"

"Heya Aerith!"

"Good mornin' Aer"

Both brothers replied at the same time, Sora in his energetic voice and Leon in a more mellow one. The voice of another young woman piped in. She sported a pine green tank top with light brown capri pants and she was two years younger than Aerith and Leon.

"Hey, I thought I heard squirty's voice in here"

"We're here Yuff!" the brunette teen greeted with a wave.

"Hey-yo, Sora!" a high five added to their greeting, Leon passing by them and leaned casually against the counter

"Where's Cid?" Leon's question was quickly answered as the man in question came from out of Leon's office, which was located to their left.

"Right 'ere" the blonde man was putting on his blue parka jacket over the gray shirts he usually wore. blue, worn jeans and an old pair of work boots. "'mornin', for a moment there I thought ya were not gonna come to work"

"I over slept a little…" the response was left hanging in the air, it was not necessary to finish it.

"Having problems with  your powers again Leon?" Aerith asked concerned as she placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Just a little. I'll be fine" he assured patting the hand on his shoulder

"That's what you said last time and you almost lost your shit again" Yuffie sighed exasperatedly as she scratched her head

"You've said it: _almost_ " he countered in a flat tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, before ya pipsqueaks start bickerin', Leon, I left ya the 'to do' list on yer desk. I'll most probably be out for tha rest of tha day so, you're completely in charge."

Sora tilted his head to the side while crossing his arms over his chest in a curious manner "Where you going gramps?"

"I'm helping a friend move over from Midgar. I think I found us a new delivery man, which means he'll be under your wing Leon. He'll be helping ya with the deliveries and around the workshop."

"Good. That means the deliveries won't be delayed any longer" Leon exclaimed in a sigh of relief

"What's his name Cid?" Aerith inquired in her usual calm voice, but the glint in her eyes suggested nothing but curiosity and excitement.

"Cloud Strife" Cid replied.

"Huh? Cloud? You mean like the puffy things we see in the sky?" Sora arched an eyebrow and smiled incredulously, placing his hand on his hips and tilted his head to the side. Cid really tried hard not to, but he couldn't contain the snort that escaped him.

"Yea Kid, just like those. He also has a younger brother that's yer same age Sor. He's a homeschooler like you, so he might be helping around as well." the older man replied

"Cool! Can't wait to meet them then!"

Leon had remained quiet, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes squinted in deep thought. That name…Cloud…it had provoked a strange sensation  within him. There was odd sense of familiarity behind it. A name of conflict, uncertainty; fierce and sharp. Yet there was also something soft and gentle about it. Indeed, Leon found himself repeating the name as he looked for where to place the odd feelings...

"Hey Squally squirt, you still with us?" Cid waved his hand in front of the younger man's face. Leon shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts

"Huh? What?"

"You spaced out for a moment there" Sora pointed out

"Oh. No. I was just…" he cleared his throat "So uh, is he good?" he used first question that came to mind in order to shift the attention away from himself.

"He's young, maybe three years or two then you. He's a quick learner so I'm sure he'll be able to help ya with deliveries or any repairs. Plus, he needs this job…"

Leon noted that the way Cid's word trailed off and the way he had frowned, had been both in sympathy and empathy for this Cloud person. He wondered what was the story there, but it was not his problem and wouldn't prod, so he would keep his curiosity to himself.

"Well, we should get to work. I'll keep an eye on everything" Leon assured, trying to ignore the pressing curiosity in him.

At Cid's nod, Aerith, Yuffie and Sora went back to the garage to organize some things. Leon had begun to move towards his office when Cid suddenly spoke as he just remembered that he wanted ask the young man something.

"Ah right! Squall, can I talk to ya a sec?."

Called by his real name and not by his preferred one or 'Squirt'…it was something serious. Leon stopped in his tracks and looked at Cid, whom gave him a serious knowing look, looking straight into each other's eyes as if they were having a silent conversation. Before Cid could talk, Leon knew exactly what the other man wanted to talk to him about. The feeling of unease and concern were as clear as words to Leon.

"You said you were bein' troubled….what 'bout squirty? His powers are not actin' up too, right?"

"No, not for the moment. His powers are in check and whenever we have to fight, I do most of the fighting. You know…not to put strain on his body and heart…"

"Hmmm…Don't ya think yer protecting him a bit too much?"

"More like, I don't want to take unnecessary risks. Sora's heart is unstable, you know that"

"That may be. But ya hafta give him a bit more space ta grow, ya know?"

"Yea. I know but…." Leon trailed off looking away from his elder with a contemplative frown. The younger man was conflicted; in part he knew Cid was right and he really didn't want to overprotect Sora so much. But another part of him didn't want to risk Sora's sporadic condition. Cid looked at Leon, waiting for the gunblader to finish his answer.

"…Is that all you wanted to tell me, Cid?" Leon sighed turning to look at Cid again. The gruff man, remained silent for a short moment, wondering if he should press the issue or not. He sighed and said

"Fine…get back to work squirt. See ya in the afternoon." Cid said in a low voice, looking away from Leon and dismissed him with a few quick flick of the wrists.

Leon nodded and returned to his work, although, by the way Cid had dismissed him, he knew that the man hasn't completely given up on the subject entirely. 

* * *

 

It was a breezy afternoon. The sun would start to set at any moment and the breeze only seemed to get stronger. Or maybe that was simply because there was not much traffic in the highway, making it perfect for a move, all the way from Midgar to Radiant Gardens. Almost a three hour drive. And for Cloud and Roxas Strife, it couldn't be better, since everything has been like going  downhill for the two brothers, especially during the last year. The year, when Zack died and just when he had proposed marriage to Cloud…It has been a devastating blow.

It has been a big struggle: each trying to mourn the loss of someone that was supposed to be like a family to them. Cloud had lost his job, they had been about to get evicted from their home…it had all been too much, it was starting to take a significant toll on Cloud's overall health. 

Thankfully, Cid, a friend of Cloud, had offered the latter a job at his shop and that he could help them with the move. So with the little savings Cloud had, they had managed to find a decent and affordable apartment. The brothers didn't have too many possessions, so Cid could easily take it all on his  ten footer truck. Roxas and Fenrir (a stray wolf-dog the Strife brothers had adopted years ago) would ride with Cid on the truck, Cloud opted for riding his black and gold sports motorcycle. He hated riding inside cars mostly because he would get motion sick, therefor he would avoid riding in them unless necessary or if he was the one driving.

"Damn, Spiky jr., I 'ad no idea how thin Spiky had got'en" Cid remarked, shooting Roxas a quick glance before turning to look out at Cloud in front of them, as they waited for the green light.

" _Oay_ …though he's  eatin' more lately… _y meddma_ " Roxas frowned in contemplative concern as he petted Fenrir's head. Cid overlooked the words that had escaped Roxas' tongue in his native language, Nibel, he understood some words here and there. At least the young teen's accent in the common tongue was understandable, unlike some folk that spoke Nibel.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure it'll go better for ya guys here in Radiant Gardens. It's a big city but it's much more tranquil  then Midgar….an' cleaner"

"I hope…Cloud's changed…" The teen remarked in a low dispirited tone, looking down to his lap. The light changed from red to green and they started moving again. Cid sighed scratching his head as he said

"The change of scenery will 'elp him. Plus, I'm sure Spiky can handle that job I offered him"

"I hope…he was unsure of going with all of this"

"You and I both know how stubborn yer brother can be….but he comes around" the adult flashed the adolescent a re-assuring grin, earning a small and just a bit unsure smile from the teen.

"Thanks for all ur help Cid"

"'Ey, no prob, kiddo. Ya both been through a lot, it's time fer a change." Cid reached out a hand to ruffle Roxas' head, whom gave a light chuckle

After just a few more minutes of driving through busy streets, they arrived at a small apartment complex located on the northern part of the city. The area that was mostly known for the largest and lush gardens of the city.

The apartment buildings were only about eight floors high, with what seemed like maybe five or four apartments per floor. Though the area didn't look exactly luxurious, it definitely looked decent. They all got off from their respective vehicles. Roxas looked up with widened eyes and whistled in awe, Cloud stood beside him and looked up as well, but with a more neutral look on his face.

"Wow Cloud! This place looks nice!" Roxas turned to his brother enthusiastically but Cloud only responded with a small grunt, his eyes still looking up at the structure.

"How'd you find this place?" the younger Strife asked in a much less energetic tone, discouraged by Cloud's  reaction, or lack thereof.

"Cid helped" the eldest replied in an neutral tone, which Roxas considered was an improvement. The youngest Strife sighed looking away from Cloud.

"Oi, Spiky and Spiky jr., are you gonna move in or you gonna stand there all day?!" Cid exclaimed with a grin as he opened the back of the truck to start unloading it. Fenrir barked as if agreeing with the middle aged man.

" _Lusehk!_ " Roxas ran off excitedly, opting for not letting his brother's sullen mood get to him.

Cloud sauntered over to the truck after a few more seconds of contemplation and a faint sigh: He was certainly exhausted, his body wasn't exactly in tip top condition and the move had drained out of him more than it should have. Cloud wanted to be done as soon as possible. But he hoped, that he had made the right decision on moving to Radiant Gardens. Midgar hadn't only gotten near impossible to live in…it also harbored way too many memories….painful ones.

Between the three of them they managed to get the things up into the apartment fairly quickly, much to Cloud's relief. Although all the Strife brothers really had for furniture was a couch, the dinner table with  two chairs and the two beds, aside from their clothing and few personal possessions. Roxas and Fenrir seemed delighted with their new home, their apartment was on the eighth floor. The place was a fair size for just two people, which was all they really needed and what Cloud's pocket could only really afford, at least at the moment.

The kitchen and the living room were separated by the small hallway that led to the two rooms. There was a bathroom in the hall and another in the master bedroom. In the living room, there was also a sliding door that led to the medium sized balcony, that overlooked one of Radiant Gardens' market places, and a ancient historical castle in the distance. A castle that looked like it had been taken straight out of a story book, or one of those games Roxas played; enigmatic and huge in size, it spawned an aura of both dread and wonder.

"Welp, I think that all yer stuff." Cid announced as he placed a box on top of the table, then dusting off his hands. Cloud came from behind him and placed another box on the table as well.

"Thanks for the help, Cid" Cloud still spoke in a low dejected tone, though his features were formed into a soft frown. But Cid knew he meant his gratitude, the elder didn't take Cloud's dispirited demeanor personally. Cid sighed and placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

" 'ey, lis'en Spiky. I'm very sorry fer yer loss. Jus' give yerself some time, won't be easy but…" Cid trailed off for a moment and turned to look at Roxas whom was in the balcony whipping his head from right to left inspecting the view. Fenrir was beside the teen, standing on his hind legs while wagging his long fluffy tail.

"The kiddo still needs ya. An' I know, that he means a lot to ya too. I'm sure Zack would've wanted tha best fer tha both of ya"

At Cid's words, Cloud  lowered his head further and an all too familiar pain ran through his chest. He felt his eyes water, but he managed to keep the tears at bay…at least for the moment. He couldn't and wouldn't let himself break, and he would've probably snapped or shun himself away if it had been someone else telling him words of comfort. But not Cid, not someone that had helped him so much to at least try and make an attempt to put his life back on track.

 _'If that's even possible…'_ Cloud thought

"How 'bout ya start work after 'morrow? Take yer time settling an' stuff" Cid had barely finished his sentence when Cloud replied.

"Tomorrow is fine" Cloud replied hastily and just a bit harsh, though anger wasn't really intended towards the older man.

"Ya sure kid? You look like you could use some rest"

"I'm fine Cid." though the tone had been low, it had held a sternness to it that left little to no space to refute.

Cid had too much experience with stubborn men (a certain man came to mind), and he also wagered that Cloud wanted to keep himself busy, as a way to cope with his grief.  So, Cid decided not to argue anything further and only sighed in defeat.

"A'right. Tomorrow at seven then?"

"I'll be there"

"K, see ya then. See ya kiddo!" Cid shouted to Roxas with a grin as he turned to leave

" _Caa oy_ ,  Cid!" Roxas shoot back speaking Nibel once again.

Cid exited, shutting the door behind him. Cloud stood where he was for a few more moments with the same dejected frown, before he started opening the box and started to take out basic kitchen utensils from it. Roxas walked over to him, he kneeled on the chair that was opposite to Cloud and started to help his brother. Fenrir simply sat and stared at his owners thumping his tail from time to time.

" _Cyo_ , Cloud?"

" _Oac?"_

" _….fro tuh'd fa ku aqbmuna? Oui ghuf, kad du ghuf uin haf rusa?_ "

" _E fung dusunnuf. E's denat. Yht fro yna oui cbaygehk Hepam? Oui cruimt bnyldela ouin lussuh duhkia._ "

"I like speaking our tongue" Roxas rubbed the back of his head " 'sides my common tongue is…my common tongue is…what that word again?  _kuut?_ "

" _Good_ "

"Ah! _Nekrd_! Good, my common tongue is good"

"You keep forgetting words and mixing both languages" Cloud remarked with an eyebrow raised

"But I can still speak it" Roxas countered smugly. Cloud hummed in approval while keeping his face straight, deciding not to doubt his little brother's confidence.

"If you say so. I'm going to lay down for a while, we can deal with this later." the elder brother walked off into his room not even giving Roxas the chance to respond.

" _Ug, veha…_ " Roxas said through a sigh to himself as he deflated, proceeding to unpack more of the contents inside the box to keep himself entertained.

He really hoped that, moving to Radiant Gardens would really allow them the fresh start they so desperately needed….

* * *

 

_It was ten pm in the city of Midgar, even though it was dark the ambient felt hot and dense. Zack was in the middle of the living room doing his patented squats while Fenrir watched him, his head bobbing every now and then along Zack's movements._

_"Where…is…he?. His food…is…cold" Zack said out loud, with a squat between every word. He had been very anxious. Cloud hadn't return home and even though he had told Zack he was going to come home about an hour late, and Zack couldn't help but worry. Especially since Cloud had the annoying tendency to sometimes, quite literally, forget about the existence of his cell phone. Zack stopped his exercises and sighed looking at the clock on the wall_

_"10:30….come on spike, you're worrying me outta my wits here…."_

_Right on cue, coming for the hall outside, he heard the distinct sound of jingling keys; Cloud's keys. Fenrir's ears perked up and the canine bolted towards the door and stood there in anticipation as the sound of a key entering the lock was followed by a click that brought relief to Zack's chest. As soon as Cloud opened the door, Fenrir stood on his hind legs and assaulted Cloud with licks. Being half the size of Cloud, he nearly knocked the blonde man down._

_"Whoa! hey, easy boy!" Cloud yelped, barely being able to keep his balance, Zack chuckled at the sight._

_"Fenrir, ced!" Cloud commanded in Nigel and the canine immediately obeyed and sat down, though he still wagged his tail frantically as he panted._

_"Kuut puo" Cloud patted Fenrir's head with a relieved sigh, grateful that Fenrir was an obedient dog. Cloud turned around to close and lock the door, when he turned back again, Zack had walked up to him and was pulling him into a welcoming embrace._

_"Can I have my turn to kiss you hello now?" Zack asked through a warm smile, the kind of smile Cloud loved, as he rested his forehead on Cloud's and brushed their noses together. Cloud hummed in approval and tilted his head upwards to peck his taller lover on the lips, whom responded with another peck before they locked in a loving, warm and welcoming kiss._

_"Missed me?" Cloud asked after he broke the kiss._

_"Like a child misses their blanket. I was getting worried, Spike"_

_"Uv luinca oui fana" Cloud smirked, not at all surprised by that fact. Zack hummed with a grin._

_"Did you eat?" Zack asked_

_"No. Was very busy…I'm starving. But I want to take a shower first…I really need it"_

_"Ah-huh. Couldn't agree more" Zack pulled Cloud's head to his nose and inhaled. In all fairness, Cloud didn't smell too bad. The young man only smelled like when you spend too much time under a blistering sun, mixed with the carbon dioxide emitted from cars. But he wanted to tease his younger lover, so he scrunched his nose while saying_

_"Phew! You're one stinky Chocobo!"_

_Cloud slightly pouted as he shoved a laughing Zack._

_"Is Roxas asleep?" Cloud asked as he started to make his way to his and Zack's room._

_"Yes. I helped him with one of his lessons, he's getting better."_

_"Ok, good. I'll be right back then."_

_"I'll heat your food in the meantime"_

_With a nod Cloud disappeared down the short hall and into their room to take his desired shower. Zack knew Cloud would take a while, so he waited a few minutes before heating Cloud's food. He then sat on the sofa with his head thrown back, his arms stretched to the sides and closed his eyes. Zack dozed off for a few moments. What woke him up was the feeling of someone looking at him and the scent of a very soft and subtle cologne that graced his nose. It smelled fresh, almost like soap. Zack opened his eyes to see Cloud hunched forward with his hands on his knees, smiling at him with those brilliant eyes of his. His golden spikes flattened and dripping from the dampness._

_"You fell asleep?" Cloud asked with a slight tilt of his head. Zack smiled and responded_

_"More like, just resting my eyes"_

_"Mm. Right." Cloud drawled with a smirk, Zack reached out for one of his lover's arms and gently pulled him towards him. Cloud sat straddling on the older man's lap, wrapping his porcelain arms around the tanned neck._

_"Do I smell good now?" Cloud purred into Zack's neck playfully._

_"Exquisite" Zack responded in pleasured sigh after he had inhaled the alluring scent of Cloud's shampoo._

_They rested their foreheads against eachother, Zack pecked Cloud on the lips and Cloud did the same. One peck then another until they were locked in a slow blissful kiss. Their tongues gently rubbed against the other's, tasting the depths of eachother's mouths. Cloud cupped the sides of Zack's head, gently breaking the kiss to look into Zack's eyes with half lidded eyes and parted lips. Zack stared back with the same expression, there was desire in their eyes, love swelled their chest accompanied by the need to feel eachother._

_Cloud pulled Zack into another kiss, this one, was more passionate and a bit more quick in pace to convey the need for one another. Their tongues danced sensually together, between pants and moans they nibbled eachother's lips. Cloud massaged Zack's head, tangling his fingers between the raven, soft spikes while Zack ran his hands up Cloud's back lifting the gray shirt along the way. The older man's hands stopped their trail at the younger's shoulder blades to then run them back down to rest them on lithe hips._

_The feeling of hands running up and down his back, made Cloud shudder, prickling his skin as he moaned into Zack's mouth once again. Zack responded by slithering his hands through the waist of Cloud's pajama pants and down to grope his butt cheeks. He pressed Cloud closer to him as he shifted his own hips to cause friction between their growing erections. The action caused Cloud to arch his back and throw his head back in a silent cry of pleasure, as he pressed Zack's face against his chest with one hand while the other hand held on to the sofa. Once they recovered from the sudden outburst of pleasurable ardor, they looked at eachother through a half lidded, knowing gaze._

_"We should take this to the room…" Zack suggested between pants and a lustful look defining his eyes_

_"Agreed" Cloud panted, the agreement held an unmistakeable needy undertone._

_That was all Zack needed to jump off the sofa  with a startled Cloud hanging on to him for dear life by hooking his arms around the elder's neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Once in the room Zack undressed Cloud with the utmost of tenderness, kissing and caressing every inch of the fair, freckled skin. He then proceeded to take off his own clothing. They didn't rush, both men poured their love for one another in every touch and kiss, enjoyed the warmth of their heated skin. It drove Zack mad each time Cloud would arch his back to rub his arousal against his own. Zack had Cloud suck on the two fingers he would use to prepare him, eliciting beautiful sounds that would come from his younger lover's mouth whenever he would brush against that one delightful spot._

_Cloud was turned on to his stomach, Zack entered him with slow, gentle thrusts. He placed kisses all over the blonde man's_ _back and neck. When Zack thrust deeper to hit Cloud's prostate, the older of the two would place his hand over Cloud's mouth and lick the back of his ear. Cloud alternated between moaning or biting down on Zack's fingers, both would have the same effect on the raven haired man; a crashing wave of pleasure that would come out as guttural groans and quicker thrusts. It was one particular long and precise thrust that spurred Cloud's climax, the blonde let out a strangled cry as he threw his head back. The sensual and erotic sound that had escaped from Cloud had been enough to bring about Zack's orgasm._

_The older man collapsed on top of Cloud, both men panting and shuddering with utmost satisfaction. One recovered, they laid on their side, beside each other. Cloud had his eyes closed, pillowing his head on one hand. Zack had his head propped in one hand as he gently caressed golden spikes with the other. He looked at his lover; that gentle expression, the relaxed even breathing. How much he adored Cloud and he knew that the other felt the same way…_

_Zack felt bad everytime he had to leave for a mission and spend so much time away from his beloved. But it's not like he had much of a choice…he was a Heartinvoker….he had a duty to protect Midgar…it was his burden for having powers…It didn't mean that whenever his heart was away from Cloud's it didn't actually pain him…_

_"Say, Cloud" he called and Cloud hummed in response._

_"I…Do you think we could….move?" Zack asked uncertainly brushing his knuckles against Cloud's cheek. It was then that Cloud opened his eyes and stared at Zack with a questioning frown._

_"Move? Where?"_

_"Away from Midgar…anywhere really…"_

_Now Cloud was really interested but still confused at his lover's sudden proposal, the younger propped up his own cheek on a fist as his blues pupils flickered around Zack's face._

_"Where did this come from? Is there somethin' botherin' u, Zack?"_

_The older remained silent, his expression turning a little sad as he looked down at his own hand that was now plucking the sheets thoughtfully. After a while of waiting for an answer Cloud moved to gently push Zack back against the mattress so that he could lay himself over his older lover and kiss him deeply. After the loving kiss, Cloud moved down to press his ear against the beating in Zack's chest, hooking his arms under tanned shoulders for a loose embrace. Zack responded by wrapping his strong arms around the more lean frame._

_"I'm just….I want something better for us, spike…This place…I'm getting tired of it" what Zack didn't say was that he was really growing worried and wary of the people he worked for. He considered Cloud and Roxas his family…He didn't want to leave them…but he didn't want to risk them either._

_"Zack, to me, it doesn't matter where we go….just as long as we're together…all of us….but…we would have to save though. It might take us a bit"_

_"I can wait. We'll start saving as much as we can, I know we can do it" he planted a kiss on golden spikes_

_"Hm. Do you have any places in mind?"_

_Zack pulled his lips to the side as he thought of a few places he has heard of._

_"Well, I've heard that Radiant Gardens is a nice city."_

* * *

 

Cloud stood perplexed, in the middle of that pitch black abyss. Loneliness….was the only company.

Something warm yet cold gripping his very being: A constricting hold on his heart, it squeezed to suffocate.  
  
The darkness around sneered and mocked the face contorted in pain.  A sharp feeling plunged deeper into his chest, his heart constricted tighter. Breath came as a struggle, chopped between dry-heaves and gasps.

He scanned the void surrounding until, a few feet away, his eyes fell upon the backside of a familiar figure: Tall. Broad and well built. Tanned skin and black wild hair styled in spikes…

 

Cloud widened his eyes and he tried to call out the name that was so clear in his mind: Labored breathing was all Cloud's mouth managed to utter. As if alerted of Cloud's presence, the other man turned his head to the side seeming to look at Cloud out of the corner of the eye. Cloud tried to call out again, another stroke of pain killed the words he wanted to speak: Wincing as young features carved a pained frown. The blonde man fell to his knees clutching the left side of his chest.

 

That's when the other man completely turned to look at him…

That face was not the one Cloud remembered….dark blue eyes looked heavy, crinkles around the eyes made the man look older than what he should really be….his eyebrows were softly furrowed…lips were turned down at the corners…

 

Cloud could not stop his tears as he stared at the heart breaking expression on the other's face, he raised a shaky hand to reach out to the raven haired man. Then closed his eyes in that same pained expression as he slowly shook his head. A harsh, painful throb racked Cloud's chest and more tears fell: His left hand fisting the dark fabric that covered his left pectoral, while the right still remained outstretched towards the other man.

 

The man grinded his teeth and gave a sharp shake of the head, then looked at Cloud. His lips moved as they worded something, a feel of desperation and  pain, seeming as if he was begging…But Cloud could not listen to any of it.

 

Instead, Cloud, whispered the other's name: Letters with barely energy behind them, lazily leaving his tongue. The other man shouted something Cloud still did not understood, in desperation and worry etching around his face.

At that same moment Cloud felt as he started to fall, finding how unusually heavy his body felt. Strength started to leave him as he was pulled down by chains he could not see. The abyss put a crushing pressure on his body, he opened his mouth to scream the dread that knotted his heart: Only to find that, he was starved of his breath as his lungs filled with water. Stretching out his arm upwards calling out in his mind for someone to help him…

And he sank deeper…

And deeper….

"Zaaaaacckkk!!" the name left his throat in a ear shattering scream, hurting his throat in the process…

Cloud jerked up from his bed with an arm reached out, his sleeveless black shirt was drenched in cold sweat. One of the sleeves had slid off his shoulder revealing part of his pale, and now sweaty chest that heaved along with a pair of shoulders in heavy panting. Some of the blond spikes of his hair were dishevelled while others fell limply due to how damp they were in sweat.

Once the sleep induced haze cleared, his sky blue eyes studied the darkness around him, but this darkness was much clearer than the one he had just experienced thanks to the moonlight that seeped into the room from the window, but it was just as cold and lonely. After a short while his breathing became stable, but he was still taking deep breaths, clenching a fistful of the wet dark fabric on his chest. His mind was telling him that he was okay, that he was in his room where he was supposed to be….yet the unbearable pain that made his heart feel heavy and the anger that was gnawing at him refused to release their grip.

Though they were vague, images of the dream replayed in his head…

"Again….why won't it stop haunting me?….." the words where nothing more than a shaky whisper with a hint of despair in every word.

 The blonde felt his stomach and heart drop to his feet and his eyes were becoming blurred again, only this time it was because of the tears that were beginning to form. Willing himself not let them fall, he swung his legs down to the floor but remained seated on the edge of the bed.

 _'Please stop….'_ he begged his mind, the gods, the universe…whoever was willing to listen to his plea.

However, the mind being the cruel thing it sometimes is, started replaying the dream that has become the cause of his sleepless, grief stricken nights. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together intertwining his fingers, resting his chin on his thumbs, leaving his clasped hands pressed on his lips. For a while he stared out his window without focusing at anything, only desperate to shut off his fumbling mind; detach himself from the messy blob of feelings inside him…

His chest was growing tighter with grief, at this point he felt like if it were about to explode. The tears were threatening to start falling but he held them back with all the strength he didn't know where he was drawing from.

 _'Don't keep doing this to yourself, Cloud'_ A voice in his head told him, whether the voice was his or not he wasn't sure.

Cloud started to remember the way Zack would smile at him, the way he would comfort him when he felt unsure or frustrated, the jokes they would tell, the dreams they had together…..it was all a stab right through the heart. He felt his heart drop all the way to the floor, leaving a pressure and a void right in the middle of his chest followed by a pressure on his nose, a dry throat and eyes that started to sting as they were about to overflow. 

 _'I love you, spike'_ then the memory of a sweet kiss.

Really, just how cruel and sadistic could his brain really be? He wondered. For it now reminded him of those words with that same exact voice… _Zack's_ voice, that was the final straw that had to be drawn. Overwhelmed by the memories and the feelings, he couldn't steel himself any longer. The first tears fell one right after the other, desperate to be released, his hands started to shake, eyes squinting to such a degree that it created various creases around his lids and eyebrows. His lips turned down at the corners so much, that it could have seemed like they were about to reach his jaw line. Heat filled his ears, nose and cheeks, painting a red color in its wake. Cloud sobbed once, still trying to not let himself lose it, his room wasn't far from Roxas', any sound could easily echo through the hall and he did not want to alert his younger brother of his moment of weakness yet again. He sniffled and then coughed choking a bit with his own saliva when he swallowed hard to relief his dry throat. For a brief moment it seemed he had managed to stop himself, and for a briefer moment he thought he had composed himself.

Not long after, another but more violent sob escaped him, all efforts of trying to be strong and not disturb anybody dissipated as he broke down. Quickly he pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes as if that would stop the salty liquid that now roamed down his face. Palms still pressed on his eyes, he shook his head slightly gritting his teeth and clenching some of his golden locks with his fingers. The silence of his medium sized room echoed with an orchestra of deep sobs, whimpers, shaky breaths, groans, hiccups and an occasional raspy cough. Accompanied by an uncontrollable shake on the body and heaving shoulders.

"Damn….Zack…why…oh Zack…" the question he wanted to form died as he let out another deep sob, all the while still trying futilely to repress his tears.

The mourning blonde was so focused on his struggle to keep his emotions in check that he failed to notice that his door, which hadn't been completely closed off, was slowly creaking open. It was barely half way open when the snout of a dog emerged and sniffed only once and the canine poked his whole head in. Fenrir perked his pointy ears at the sound of Cloud's sobbing, squeezing his way through the door, he made his way into the room and towards the crying man: The dark purple, steel, bone shaped dog tags that hung on his collar jingled lightly to the rhythm of his steps. Fenrir lowered his ears back, when he sat in front of Cloud as he whined to get his master's attention. A bit startled Cloud lifted his tear stricken gaze to look directly into the canine's light blue eyes.

"Fenrir…" he whispered sadly. Tilting slightly to the side, the wolf-dog whined again pawing Cloud's knee a few times before leaving it there.

Cloud scoffed with a heartbreakingly sad smile, then taking a shaky breath and coughing. Tears still trickling down his reddened fair skin. If Fenrir was here then that would mean that….

"Cloud?" Roxas' slightly muffled voice came from the outside of the room. The question small and shy.

Cloud remained silent directing a somber frown towards Fenrir as he petted him. Whether it was pride or the empty feeling in him…or the mix of both, Cloud, did not want Roxas worrying over him. But somehow the teen had developed this acute sense for Cloud's distress, especially if he was having nightmares….a recurring habit during the past year.

The young teen peeked in his head first, much like Fenrir had done a few moments ago, his blue eyes were full of concern. After a small moment of hesitation, Roxas entered, gently closing the door behind him before he made his way towards the bed. Roxas sat on the empty side of the bed with his legs crossed, fiddling idly with his fingers, with eyes that were half lidded in concerned observation, his lips were turned down at the corners. His heart dropped at the state Cloud was in: Stuck in a depression that was consuming him in more ways than one…. He loathed to see Cloud like this…

"Cloud….I heard you scream---" he started but Cloud cut him off 

"I'm fine Rox…..Fen….just…another nightmare" he said to the both his brother and his dog, trying to keep the strain off his voice whilst ruffling the black and greyish fur on the canine's head with one hand and held Fenrir's lower jaw with the other.

Roxas was about to argue a point, but he knew Cloud wouldn't have the energy nor the mental strength for any sort of argument so he decided it was best to just drop it and remain there in what he hoped would be comforting silence as once again, the feeling of helplessness settled in him. But he would hate to cause his brother any more stress and knew that, that would only make Cloud withdraw within himself more that he already has and that is certainly **not** an option.

Fenrir on the other hand moved from Cloud's hands and jumped onto the bed and sat there, beside the teen, looking at Cloud intently, wagging his tail only once or twice. Cloud looked at him and immediately understood what the animal wanted, he sniffled, dried more tears with the back of his hand, took a few deep breaths and after a few heartbeats he had managed to at least calm down the sobbing.

"all right…." he said before he sniffed.

Cloud swung his legs under the covers once again and laid on his back, not a second later, he felt Fenrir settle comfortably beside his legs.

Roxas looked down at his fingers as he continued to fiddle with them. This situation reminded him of all those years back when they were younger. Memories that he rather not think about were quickly pushed out of his mind. Nonetheless, the lingering feelings from said memories made themselves welcome: Frustration. Guilt. _Helplessness_ …the last mentioned being the most prominent.

And like back then, Roxas did the only thing he could offer. Quietly, he stretched out on the bed, laying on his back beside his older brother, putting his legs under the covers…worried that, like most times, Cloud would refuse the comfort. In light of this, the teen opted to just keep the elder brother company just in case he  would either go through a sleepless night or another nightmare.

 

Cloud made no sign of protest, in fact, he didn't say anything at all. Cloud kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, Roxas looked at him for a little bit as he wondered what was through his brother's mind. Then, the younger Strife turned his own gaze to the dark ceiling, and placed his arms under his head for further support. After a little while, a thought occurred to Roxas, he remembered how Cloud would always comfort him when he was a child. Sure, it made him feel childish, perhaps a little embarrassed and sappy even, but he thought Cloud could use it right now and it was worth a shoot.

"Hey bro?" Roxas turned to look at Cloud once again.

"Hm?" Cloud replied, turning towards him with a blank expression. The look instilled unsureness within Roxas almost making him regret the offer he was about to make

"Do…you need a…hug?"

"I…."

Cloud felt a chill run down his spine as his eyes met with that of Roxas' in which he saw his own reflection. Once upon a time, he would have accepted the humble offer…but as of late, the older Strife only felt empty on the inside. He felt incapable to reciprocate such an affectionate action in return…no matter how a part of him yearned for it. He could not understand why he was holding back…why he felt so afraid.

"I…I'm sorry Rox…not now…"

"…it's ok bro…I understand"

Roxas tried his best to hide his disappointment, but the shadow of a sad tone was a clear giveaway to Cloud whom turned on his other side unable to face his younger brother. He could not stand looking at the hurt behind his little brother's eyes at the same time feeling like he could do nothing about it…

"Roxas" he called with his back to the teen.

"Hm? yes?" Roxas turned to look at Cloud, unable to stop the small leap of hope his heart gave.

Cloud seemed to give his words some thought only to settle for an entire different response than the one he had intended

 "….Good night, Rox."

"Oh….'night…bro…" of course, what else did he expect…that still didn't prevent the heartache he felt.

Fenrir yawned as if in response to their 'good nights'. After some time, Roxas heard the faint soft breathing beside him indicating that Cloud had managed to fall asleep again. He sighed with his eyes still fixed on the ceiling above him .

 _'Will it ever end?'_ Roxas thought _'…I can't help him like I promised….What I'm gonna do Zack?….I feel so lost….'_

Roxas frowned softly at the thought and then shifted to lay on his side with his back to Cloud while tucking his hands under his cheek, curling his body just a little bit. The young teen's thoughts rambled for another while until his eyes, slowly but surely, closed shut and he drifted off into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

 

 

**_A Heart's Passage:_ **

_I never wanted to leave you…but sadly, we don't always get what we wish for._

_I am causing this terrible pain upon you…_

_It's been far too long…I feel lost…like I shouldn't be here…but you keep calling my name and you keep shackling me down…_

_You're shackling **yourself** down…._

_I don't want to leave…It pains me to see you suffer every day…all because of me, because I wasn't as strong as I thought I was._

_Each time you call my name with such despair, it creates a new chain that weighs me down._

_But I guess…I'm also to blame._

_I made you promise something that's hard  to keep…._

_How am I supposed to move on? I can't leave you like this…_

_I won't leave until I make sure you are all right…_

_However, how can I, when you no longer hear me…see me…or even feel me?_

_There has to be something I can do for you…one last thing…to mend my mistake…_


	2. When Two Hearts Meet

 

The sun was starting to rise in Radiant Gardens, the streets were already starting to fill with busy people, up and running to start their day. However, in the small, secluded area where Cloud lived everything was still relatively quiet…peaceful…just like Cloud liked it. He laid on his bed, going in and out of sleep, his eyebrows furrowed in a light frown as he snuggled a bit into his pillow. The young man's shoulders heaved when he took a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at the digital clock on his night table.

 _'6:00 am….'_ he sighed inwardly as he turned to face the ceiling, closing his eyes again

Cloud gave it some more thought…he really didn't feel like leaving his bed today. But it was going to be his first day at work and he didn't want to let Cid down, the gruff man was counting on him. Yet, Cloud's mind couldn't help but wonder if he should've accepted Cid's offer of starting tomorrow instead of today. Cloud let out a long tired sigh, he would push through, just like he has had to do throughout his life anyways.

 Even though he was able to sleep without any more unpleasant dreams, his body felt sluggish, he felt tired, perhaps even exhausted. Slowly but surely, Cloud sat up on his bed, wincing at the pain that shot through his lower back.

 _'Must've slept on the same position for too long again….'_ his mind concluded.

Proceeding to gently swing his feet out the covers and onto the carpeted floor, Cloud leaned his elbows on his knees. Bringing up one hand to rub his eyes with thumb and pointer fingers, before using that same hand to run it through his hair, holding it at the back of  his neck. Having been born in the mountain village of Nibelheim, normally, he was used to getting up early like most country folk. The last year had changed all that…Cloud was obviously aware that his body didn't feel like it used to. He felt tired most of the time, as if a constant weight was upon his shoulders, and other times he would feel nothing at all. Cloud hated it but he just didn't know what to do…

Had Zack been alive, he would've known what to do….

Cloud's eyes fell on the silver hoop around his finger _'Zack….already a year….'_

At the prickly feeling, Cloud furiously rubbed his face, his eyes were still feeling swollen from all the crying last night and he wasn't up for round two…Cloud was actually feeling rather angry, he didn't want to remember anything from Midgar, he left it all behind, or at the very least, he was making an attempt to do so.

With his mind drifting into other random thoughts, he settled for getting up to prepare for work…it was the only thing that kept him from thinking about Midgar, about Zack…..or anything bitter. Silently, he pleaded that today wouldn't turn out to be a bad day…But of course, when one wishes for such things, that's when everything just decides to conspire against one's being. Even the smallest of things, hence why, Cloud stubbed his little toe against a particularly hard, unpacked box on his way to the bathroom.

"Mother fu---Agh! Shi--" came the small string of curses as he gripped the wall, whilst bringing up his toe to the free hand. He told himself that he should have unpacked yesterday, while also wondering why did he leave said box in such an inconvenient place.

 _'Yep…off to a fantastic start'_ said a little voice on his head, provoking him to growl and kick the box with his good foot, hence, making a mental note to unpack the damned thing.

Cloud went about the dubbed 'morning ritual'; he took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. His clothe of preference: a sleeveless, black turtle neck shirt which he would usually wear under a dark gray hooded denim jacket (which he would often tie around his waist), a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black boots. Once he was done preparing, he went down the hall, he looked to his left where the living room was. There, he saw Fenrir sitting down in front one of the corners as he stared up at it intently, not moving a single muscle as if he were in a deep trance.

 _'He's doing it again…'_ Cloud thought unsurprised, the canine had been doing that a lot ever since Zack passed away. Cloud had gifted Fenrir to Zack when he was just a pup, so Cloud mused that it was just Fenrir's own way of missing Zack. The young man sighed and made a slight turn to the right to step into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" greeted Roxas in a casual tone as he took another bite of his egg sandwich

Cloud replied with a single pat to Roxas' shoulder as he walked by towards the microwave, certain that his breakfast would be there. When he opened the microwave, it was empty

_'That's weird…he always leaves me something...'_

Cloud picked his words carefully, he didn't want to make Roxas think that he was demanding anything. He looked to his side, where Roxas was sitting and as casually as he could, asked:

"Hey Rox, did you made me some of that?"

Roxas stopped chewing, widening his eyes, he slightly turned to look at his older brother and then swallowed hard responding

"I- well…no. I mean, I didn't think you were going to eat….You leave most of the time without eating breakfast and just leave it in the micro…."

The teen felt a small wave of guilt and frustration hit him. The ONE time he decides not make Cloud breakfast to not waste unwanted food, the older male DOES want to eat….typical.

"I can make you something quick" Roxas offered, making an attempt to stand up.

"No, it's fine. I'll take care of it" Cloud calmly raised his hand in a gesture to stop him.

Roxas watched as Cloud closed the microwave and looked for the proper things to fry an egg, he noticed that his brother's movements were sluggish and clumsy. Certain, that Cloud was distracted, most probably allowing his mind to go blank in order to prevent the events from last night, to enter his mind.

"Hey man…you sure you're ok?" Roxas inquired even if he already knew that Cloud wasn't really okay. He wanted to hear what Cloud would respond to him.

"Yes….why?" he replied with a soft tone, already having an idea of where this conversation was going

"Well, you were pretty distressed last night -----"

"I'm fine Roxas…just…forget it" Cloud's tone was still low, but stern.

That was not enough to make Roxas back down, he was growing tired of Cloud lying to him when the truth was so evident.

" _Pnu...bmayca_...why won't you please talk to me, man?"

" _E cyet E's veha_ Roxas!"  Cloud nearly shouted the agitated reply, the words more harsh than what he had intended.

Silence was what followed as the two Strife stared at eachother for a few moments. Roxas was not even the slightest bit intimidated, instead scowled at Cloud whom was glaring back at him. But Cloud's glare eased when he sighed deeply and proceeded to turn around.

"Forget about it…please" he ordered in a low stern voice. More than a favor, it was a command.

"But Cloud, I jus--" Roxas trailed off, falling silent as he frowned dejectedly at the floor looking for what to say. "Cloud-----"

"Roxas…" Cloud said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to snap "I said, drop it"

"I won't Cloud, I'm sorry but I just can't" Roxas paused for a moment, seeming to really consider his words  "Bro…Zack----"

Cloud cut of whatever Roxas was going to say when he smashed the pan on the stove, spreading the contents in it all over the stove and counter. He then moved towards Roxas, in a quick movement Cloud firmly grabbed the teen by his upper arm, lifting Roxas of his seat and giving him a firm shake as he shouted

"ENOUGH!"  

Not one to usually raise his tone to such a level, it made his throat hurt. Cloud's voice resounded enough to make it seem as if everything around them had been silenced, deepening the usual morning silence. Even the dog in the corner had been snapped out of his reverie and he whined lowly looking at his owners.

The brothers looked into each other's eyes, each trying to convey a message. Roxas was surprised and even a little intimidated by Cloud's sudden action, but he did not let it show, instead he masked it with the best defiant looking face and posture he could muster. However, being the one who has raised Roxas by the most part, Cloud was able to see beyond the little façade, as he felt a wave of guilt and shame for losing his temper in such a way.

The older male softened his glare, sighing he closed his eyes, furrowed his eyebrows slightly and taking a deep breath he let go of the teen's arm while backing off.

"Sorry…." he mumbled, the shame evident in his speech

Roxas' defiant look softened into frown of concern, although he was still angry at Cloud. He wanted to say something to him, but before he could, Cloud  opened his eyes half way and walked pass by his young brother, their arms brushing lightly against eachother, heading towards the door. He grabbed the keys that were hanging from a key hanger. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, sighing when he heard the door behind him open and then close again. He moved towards the stove to turn it off and clean up the mess Cloud had left.

"Great…he left without eating again…." He said out loud

 _'and you just contributed to his bad eating habits'_ his mind added

"Bagh…he's an adult…he can take care of himself" he scoffed, but that was his frustration speaking, for his mind then added

_'…..maybe I should bring him something to eat when I head over to the shop later…'_

* * *

 

Riding his bike to his new job, Cloud enjoyed the cool morning breeze as it caressed his bare arms, almost tempted to take of his helmet so that he could feel the wind threading his hair. Cloud mused over what had just transpired, adding more to his already awful mood…he detested fighting with Roxas, or anyone in all honesty.

_'He just doesn't understand…I know he means well but….'_

His heart felt heavy, the anger he felt towards himself, made his eyes tear up a little. Blinking a few times, he managed to keep the tears at bay.

 _'Why was it that when one problem arises, so do all the others. Maybe…I can make it up to him later….'_ he scoffed inwardly while adding

_'yea…as if…how can I, when I can barely have a conversation with the kid…I can barely even stand my own self, if at all….'_

Out of nowhere, a strange sensation started to creep up his back. Cloud looked over his shoulder but found that there was nothing but the street he left behind as he rode by. A pair of eyebrows knitted together, slightly confused, he could have sworn he felt something coming up behind him. Deciding that his mind was now imagining things and probably going insane, the young man turned to face the road in front of him. A sudden strong gust of wind hit him head on, a violent gasp escaped his lips, for a moment he swore he was going to get knocked of his bike. The tires screeched in protest when he hit the brakes and swivelled the machine into a complete stop, the air got impregnated with the foul stench of burnt rubber and white smoke…how did he manage to not fall off, was beyond him. A few bystanders looked in surprise and murmured amongst each other, but Cloud paid them no mind for he lifted the visor of his helmet, frantically looking around for a culprit. His chest was heaving as his heart was pounding hard against it, widened eyes scanned his surroundings, lips slightly parted in shock

 _'Something PUSHED me…'_ the panicked words found their way into his brain when he found there was nothing that could have caused such an impact. Not only that, about a second before the impact, he could swear he heard a very hoarse, very menacing and **very** frightening…growl.

Busy in his musings, he failed to notice that he had stopped right in the middle of a bus.

"Hey buddy, get outta the way!" shouted the driver after he had honked furiously to alert Cloud.

Still too shaken to barely register anything, Cloud lowered the visor again before taking off. Maybe Roxas was right, maybe he was losing whatever he had left of his mind, he kept searching for an answer as he replayed the event in his head…now his day was going from bad to weird and it wasn't even seven in the morning yet…

The remainder of his trip from his apartment to the shop was made short. Parking in the small parking lot just outside the storage garage at the back of the shop, he decided to push aside every thought that regarded the early morning's events, he needed to focus on his work. As Cloud entered the garage he ran a hand through his flattened spikes before he admired how spacious the place was, he reduced the speed of his stride just enough to allow him to stare at part of his new workplace.

The inside of the shop was not too bad either, Cloud idly acknowledged as he scanned the surrounding area. Adjusting the hold on his helmet between his left hand and hip, the young man proceeded to walk further in eyeing all the knick-knacks and tools around the shop.

 _'It's much less messy that I thought it would be….surprising as it's Cid whom owns it…'_ his lips quirked just a little at the thought before they straightened again.

"Oh? Hello there" Cloud heard a gentle female voice say from behind him and he turned to greet a young woman with light brown hair tied into a long braid.

"Good morning." Cloud greeted politely, trying to keep the dour tone out of the reply "My name's Cloud Strife. Cid---"

"Oh! So you're Cloud! It's very nice to meet you, I'm Aerith Gainsborough." she shook his hand with a bright smile.

"Um. Nice..to meet you too…" Cloud said a bit awkwardly, taken off-guard by the young woman's sweet demeanor.

"Heya Spiky!"

Cloud turned his head to the left and saw Cid coming in from the garage door "Hey, Cid."

The older man approached and gave the younger man a strong pat on the shoulder "So ya ready to start? "

"I'm here aren't I" the aloof tone ever present but Cid only huffed with a smirk as he led Cloud into the office, Aerith following close behind.

Inside the adjoined office there was a small 'L' shaped desk a bookshelf to the left and a shelf to keep archives stored. On top of the desk there was a desktop on the far end. On the other end sat a young girl whom was playing with the long brown hair of the man that was sitting behind the desk: He seemed used the girl's apparent antics as he unfazed keep his attention to whatever book he was reading.

"Leon! Yuff!" Cid called sternly but with a grin on his face "Meet Cloud Strife"

The young woman sitting on the desk, turned her attention to all of them to then jump from the desk.

Grinning, she took Cloud's hands and shaking them vigorously she greeted "Welcome aboard Cloud! The name's Yuffie Kisaragi.  The grumpy looking one over there is Squall Leonhart, but he likes to be called Leon" she added after she let go of Cloud's hands and jabbed a thumb behind her to point at the brunette man.

"I am capable of making my own introduction Yuffie" the man called Leon then lifted his gaze and looked at Cloud's eyes.

They were a haunting scrutiny capable of looking into his very core. Sharp with a wisdom not many have, it judged but could not be gauged in return. They intimidated with the feeling of being left defenceless against something unknown. Cloud was not certain of how much time he had stared, it felt like time itself had changed the passing of its flow. His insides coiled as if to protect themselves from something….yet the feeling was so familiar and Cloud was unsettled…

"Nice to meet you, Leon" Cloud gave a courteous nod, it was the only way of avoiding that man's eyes without letting out just how shaken his heart felt.

"Pleasure's mine, Cloud" Leon nodded back. He could feel the dark energy emanating from the man. First thing he noted was that Cloud had tormenting emotions inside his heart that were quickly trying to hide themselves from Leon's senses. It was something Leon found rare…

Next he took in the blonde's appearance, the man looked tired and beaten. The expression on Cloud's face was heavy, exhaustion was evident in the man's slumped posture. Leon assumed that the yonger male was of fair skin, but it was just a tad too pale for normal standards…and he was a little thin….the energy around the male felt strange, Leon's senses where having a hard time sorting it out.

"So, Cloud, you'll be workin' under Leon here. He'll give ya the ropes on everythin'" Cid told Cloud with another pat to the shoulder. Cloud looked from Cid to Leon, trying to place why was he feeling so defensive towards the brunette.

Leon nodded casually and he told Cloud "Just give me a few and I'll be with you shortly"

"Alright…"

"In the meantime, allow me and Yuffie to show you around Cloud" Aerith offered clasping her hands

"Oh yea! That's a great idea Aer!" Yuffie grabbed one of Cloud's arms and tugged him to follow, while Aerith grabbed the other arm.

Cid and Leon watched as the dispirited man was escorted out by the two excited women.

"Quite the bundle of sunshine isn't he?" Cid remarked in jest as he leaned against the desk. Leon kept staring at were Cloud had stood, idly caressing his chin.

"So, are ya okay with workin' with him?" the elder gave the younger a pointed glance to make sure that the real meaning of his question came across.

"Yes. Surprisingly, and quite strangely I may add,  I wasn't 'overrun' by his presence…."

"There's a 'but' in there. Ya sensed something kiddo?"

"I'm not sure yet…But I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"Hm. Well, in the meantime" Cid pushed himself from the desk "He can be a bit stubborn, like you. Try not to get killed by him tho"

Leon crossed his arms over his chest, reclining a bit on his chair, lips pulled to the side and raised his eyebrow in a sceptical expression "And what makes you think that it won't be _me_ doing the 'killing'?"

Throwing his head back, Cid let out a laugh as he exited the office leaving Leon to pout a little at the implication.

 

* * *

 

Later on, when it was just a little over mid day, Roxas had managed to finish unpacking and even managed to do a lot of his homeschooling lessons for the day. The young Strife dressed with a champagne sleeveless turtle neck shirt, worn under a sleeveless white jacket (which he zipped half way). The hem and hoodie of the jacket were a dark red and had a single checker pattern around Roxas' torso. His favorite pair of charcoal gray, cargo pants followed, along with a pair of dark slate gray skater sneakers. And of course, he did not forget to wear the checker wrist band with the two rings (one white and one black), that he wore on his left hand.

 Where was he going? Well, he had asked Cid beforehand if it would be okay for him to help around the shop; To which the gruff man had agreed, understanding that Roxas was used to helping out his brother.  Plus, Cid didn't mind the extra help…and Roxas could most likely keep another certain teen in check…

 So, Roxas Strife had boarded the first bus with his skateboard on one hand, as he used the other to grab on to the rails above him. Much like his brother, Roxas was unable to erase the fight they had earlier that morning, the only thing that soothed him was the gentle instrumental music that currently played on his phone, the checker pattern speakers blocking off any unwanted sound. His thoughts were then diverted when he saw a group of teenagers that were in school uniforms and probably his same age: there were two girls that looked a little alike, the only thing that set them apart was that one had raven colored hair and the other's was a pale blonde, beside them was a brunette girl. Roxas saw the three girls laugh at whatever joke that the dirty blonde boy that was with them made, as another boy with black hair made some funny faces and gestures.

The young Strife didn't mean to stare, he couldn't help himself as it seemed like the group of friends were having a good time…and suddenly he imagined himself talking amongst them.  Wondering what it would be like for all his life, he has been homeschooled, and mostly by Cloud.  Though he really didn't mind it for the most part, he was just curious of what it would be like to be at a school and have friends.

Then, unexpectedly, the dark haired girl's blue eyes meet with his. Roxas flinched when she gave him a friendly smile along with the slight wave of her hand causing the others with her, to look directly at Roxas with either curious eyes or friendly smiles. When Roxas got assaulted by their eyes, he quickly looked away: A small moment after, the bus stopped, where he would scurry off, barely waiting for the doors to open.

As he skated though the busy walkways of Radiant Garden, he wondered why did he always let his mind wander off so easily, somehow not realizing that he was doing just that right now. Eyes were looking forward but were not really focused, it was no surprise when in the blink of an eye, he crashed into someone. The skateboard flew in one direction, Roxas had landed on top of the person and the bag that the stranger was carrying fell completely open, spilling out some books and other materials; People zigzagging around them, some even shaking their heads.

Between groans, Roxas got into all fours to find that he had landed on top of another teenager like himself: This one, with brunette spiky hair.

"Ouch…I-I'm sorry 'bout that" Roxas grumbled as he caressed his forehead as he slowly rose to his feet. The teenager under him groaned in pain before leaning on one of his elbows using the other hand to caress the back of his head

"Owie…no, it's ok…" said the boy through greeted teeth and a pained expression

Roxas extended his arm to help the other up, then helped him dust off and straighten his clothes

"Did ya get hit too hard?" Roxas asked watching as the other teen examined his slightly scathed elbow.

"I'm ok, don't worry" the boy said giving a sheepish smile "that accent though…you're not from around here, are you?" the boy added.

"No…I'm new in town"

"Hmm…you seem to have been in a hurry. Are you lost?" Sora bent down to gather his scattered belongings, Roxas bending down to help him and pick up his skateboard.

"Oh no. _Pek pnudran_ \--I mean…big brother started working in the 'Highwind' shop today and I'm supposed to help him."

"Oh?! So you're Cloud's brother!"

"Ye. U know Cloud?"

"No, but Cid told us a bit about you guys"

"Oh. So, that means you know Cid and you know where his shop is"

"Mmhm! My big bro works there too! I can show you the way, it's not really that far."

"Sweet! I don't know if Cid told but…My name's Roxas Strife" he offered his hand

"I'm Sora. Sora Leonhart" the handshake was accepted with a confident smile.

The two teens walked the rest of the way to Cid's shop, Sora briefly talking about various things regarding the shop and the city of Radiant Gardens. When they got to the shop and opened the door, they found it bustling with people. They had to wait a few moments for the place to calm down so that Roxas could properly be introduced to Aerith and Yuffie whom had been working in at the cash registers. Thanks to that Sora quickly set about helping around, Roxas wanted to help too, but he had no idea what to do: In meantime he watched carefully.

"Phew! Busy, busy!" Aerith proclaimed wiping her forehead after everything had quieted down significantly

"I can see that! But nothing that we can't handle" Sora exclaimed as he raised his hand for a high five

"You got that right." Aerith high fived him.

"Ugh…I _hate_ rush hour…." Yuffie grumbled as she heavily placed a box of tools on the counter, earning a chuckle from the two brunettes. Seeing as to everything was calm, Roxas approached Sora from behind and tapped the latter on the shoulder. When the Leonhart looked at him Roxas cleared his throat.

"Oh! right! Aerith, Yuffie, meet Roxas. Roxas these awesome ladies are Aerith and Yuffie"

"Nice to meet you. Aerith, Yuffie" the teen addressed each woman with a courteous nod respectively, the gesture so similar to that of his brother's.

"Oh, so you're Cloud's little brother. That's sweet" Aerith smiled, offering her hand to the teen, whom accepted and shook it.

"Awww look at him! he's like a mini Cloud! you're so cute!" the  younger woman almost squeed with delight, really trying to resist the urge to pinch one of Roxas' cheeks. Roxas rubbed the back of his head, a light red dusting his fair cheeks as he came short of a response.

Sora grinned at his peer's bashfulness , so to spare him he turned to Aerith "Hey, Aerith is Cloud here?"

"No, Leon sent him to do the deliveries that had been delayed"

"Oh, right."

"But Leon is around, I think he's in the garage"

"Neat! Come on Roxas, let me introduce you to my big brother" not that the Strife had much of a choice as Sora walked behind him and pushed him towards the garage. Roxas didn't though, as he was finding the other teen's energy pretty contagious.

Both teens stepped into the wide open garage, it didn't seem like there was that much stuff that needed fixing seeing as the tables were pretty organized.  Towards the far left side, Sora spotted his brother's back, Leon's arm moved with care, looking like he was stroking something.

"Hey Leeeeoooonnn! We have another new comer to the team!" Sora announced as they walked towards him.

As they got close, Roxas leaned a little to the side and could see what the man was doing: The adult was polishing  a beautiful silver blade, whose hilt Roxas noticed, resembled that of revolver gun. It even had the revolver chamber and everything. He widened blue eyes that never left the weapon. He wondered if the man was a weapon collector or something.

 _'Or maybe….nah. He can't be'_ Roxas shook the idea that had just occurred to him out of his head.

"Hey there Sora." Leon replied casually as he turned to look at the two teens

"Giving old Revolver some love?" Sora stood beside Leon while putting his hands behind his head with a grin.  Leon nodded with a smile as he threw the cloth he had been using over his shoulder.

"Whooaaaaa" Roxas gaped as he approached the table to take a closer look at Revolver

"And you must be Roxas Strife" Leon said to get said teen's attention

"Hn? Oh! yea…sorry, sir" Roxas turned to look at the adult sheepishly

Leon shook his head whilst smiling casually "Welcome. My name is Squall Leonhart, but just call me Leon."

They shook hands.

"Looks like he liked Revolver, Leon"

"It looks like a very cool sword." Roxas said a bit bashfully as he looked at the weapon then turned to look up at the brunette "Are you….a Heartinvoker?"

"Yes. I am. " bitter past experiences had him carefully study the adolescent's reaction, but to his surprise Roxas was wowed by the answer.

"That is so cool" the blonde teen whispered in awe again.

"Oh and you haven't seen him in action yet! He's super cool when he fights the darkness" Sora proclaimed enthusiastically as he mimicked some sword moves he has seen Leon use. The younger Leonhart's enthusiasm earned him a chuckle from his peer and a helpless smile and shake of the head from his brother.

Leon stopped Sora's movements by placing a heavy hand on top of the spiky head "Anyhow, Roxas, I was told by Cid that you were willing to help around the shop?"  

"Ye. I did,  tho I think I'll be helping with the boring paperwork" Roxas rolled his eyes

"Hm, well. Someone had to do it and sure as hell is not going to be Cid" Leon smirked making Roxas

"Well, regardless, I look forward to working with you Roxas"

"Same here."

* * *

 

The rest of their shift went by in a blur, they had quite a decent flow of customers and there was even a point where Roxas had to stop doing paperwork and go make some quick deliveries to nearby shops, small packages that he could carry in a bag so that he could ride his skateboard. Aerith, Yuffie and Sora were left at the cash registers, while Cid and Leon did most of the handiwork. Cloud was apparently still doing the deliveries, they were quite a few so Leon was not surprised that the man was still out.

Leon was not worried about Cloud getting lost, seeing that he entrusted the younger man with a GPS with all the places he had to stop by. However as closing hour neared and no sign of Cloud returning Cid had began to wonder. The gruff man had walked into Leon's office saying that they had tried contacting the man to his cell phone but that there had been no response.

Always the level head of the group, Leon had wagered that maybe Cloud's phone was out of battery, or maybe Cloud's bike had broke down: That there must be a reasonable explanation. To appease everyone's concerns, Leon had decided to  go out and look for Cloud himself seeing as the last deliveries on the list were not supposed to be that far away.

As Leon drove through the streets, a small prodding sensation at the back of his mind, tugging incessantly at his chest. The further he drove the more the feeling grew, he felt as if he was being pulled, lead somewhere, even made him frown. His intuition was something that was rarely wrong…and all he could think of was about the blonde man he had just met that morning.

He pulled the car to a full stop when he saw people running panicked into the houses or any other direction. Leon didn't think twice before practically flying out of his car….a familiar cold sense gripped his core, he felt as his insides coiled at the heavy feeling in the air. Leon started to run against the scared people, pushing and forcing his way through them until he finally broke through the crowd.

A little bit ahead of him, he saw them…the creatures he had expected to see, but had wished that it hadn't been so. Humanoid creatures that ran in all fours or melted into dusty shadows to re-appear in the blink of an eye. Their yellow glowing eyes searching for victims to feed on. Their skin pitch black as the most deepest of abyss. Hands were bony, fingers shaped like elongated dark claws.

Not too soon, with a sharp flick of the wrist, had Leon summoned his gunblade: Revolver. When he saw just what the creatures were after...or rather who were they after. Fear that was not only his own harrowed his chest. A name lodged into his throat as a primal instinct to protect pushed his body into action.   

* * *

 

Radiant Gardens seemed like a nice city. The afternoon temperature was pretty chilly, the air was crisp, and the city really took after its name: Filled with wonderful and lush gardens scattered about. Despite his sullen mood, Cloud thought that maybe he could get used to the city after all. Currently, he had finished his last delivery for the day, he was parked by the sidewalk in one of the town's squares. Lights from the street lamps and buildings flickered to life, one by one as the sun had given up its glow, allowing for the cool hues to settle in. The area he was in was busy but not really bustling with a huge crowd. A few stores here, a café with a balcony ahead of him, and some cobble stone apartment buildings over there. The young man wagered that it must have been one of the more rustic parts of Radiant Gardens.

Cloud was quite surprised that he had managed to finish all of his deliveries despite the fact Leon had told him he might not have been able to do so. He sighed heavily as he leaned back on his bike, hanging his head low while he pressed his forehead into an open palm.

 _'Damn…I know my body hasn't been feeling quite right lately, but this is ridiculous…'_ licking his lips he gave himself just a few moments to take a breather. It did annoy him the fact that he felt so tired, more than he should have. For a moment he had even felt dizzy.

As he stood there resting his head an image took form behind his closed eyelids.

A haunting pair of silver blue staring back at him.

Blinking his eyes open the young man felt a strange sensation run down his spine. He recalled that morning when he had meet Leon and remembered the strange feelings he had felt. Cloud could not understand why he had felt so shaken by the look on those eyes. To be honest with himself, Cloud described them as haunting. Working had distracted him, but that gaze had been at the back of his mind the whole time.

_'I could swear he had looked right into me….so strange….'_

Cloud shook his head to scatter the thoughts, he had to return to the shop, Roxas was probably there waiting for him. A hand dug into the pocket for the cell phone, the Strife clicked his teeth as he saw that the device had turned off for lack of battery power.

 _'Shit…great'_ he pocketed it again as he pushed from the machine to turn and put on his helmet.

A few seconds after, after he straddled the bike and turned it on, a violent chill ran down his spine causing goosebumps all over his body, he even felt his arms shiver.

 _'funny…I'm wearing my jacket…I shouldn't be cold…'_ he took a look around and right after that, a woman from across the street screamed catching his attention.

From the shadows casted on the floor some dark creatures emerged. He had seen Zack fight similar creatures back in Midgar. They were said to be creatures that incarnated darkness, creatures that were said to be entities that could feed off of hearts; one's soul.

A pressure grew on his chest, his heart started to add quicker beats to its steady rhythm and before he knew it, people started to scatter as they made their escapes. Cloud revved the engine and made a dash for it.

A pressure grew on his chest, his heart started to add quicker beats to its steady rhythm, as he turned to look over his shoulder, his lips slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed as his pupils searched for any movement. He was starting to panic, even if his eyes saw nothing, the feeling of being followed that quickly turned into a feeling of being relentlessly hunted. Then, like that same morning, he heard it again…that terrifying growl, but at that moment it had sounded like if his name was engraved into it. With a gasp, Cloud looked down to the floor, to his right, and noticed that a shapeless shadow was keeping up with him. The terrified young man looked to his other side to find three more shadows in hot pursuit.

Suddenly, one of the shadows leapt towards him, by pure instinct he ducked, feeling as if a set of claws had been mere inches away from tearing his face. When he straightened up again, Cloud found that the once shapeless shadow was now a pitch black humanoid creature with golden eyes that seemed to emit a light glow. The creature was running on all fours and was almost as big as he was, said beast was soon joined by other creatures just like it, that had emerged from the other shadows. Before his brain had any chance to try and piece together any type of explanation, one of the creatures rammed it's body against the motorcycle in an attempt to knock Cloud off of it.

How he managed to luckily keep his balance was beyond him, all he really cared was to get away from the strange creatures. He did not have a chance to breathe however, as another of the shadowy figures attempted another slash, which he dodged with great skill by swivelling  his bike which made him turn in another direction, right through an alley. Panting, he continuously looked around him as best he could,  without crashing.

For a moment to him it seemed like he had ditched his pursuers, he looked behind him one more time to convince himself of his assumptions. The blonde then turned to look ahead…A breath got caught in Cloud's throat, as for a moment, time seemed to have slowed down as one of the creatures had leapt from the ground and tackled him off the bike and  into the ground.

Cloud and his assailant hit the ground with a loud thud, rolling intertwined with each other a few times from the impact. Without it's rider to guide it, the bike's tires screeched before it fell to one side, the sound of scratching metal reverberating as it skidded while spinning on the gravelly ground until it came to a stop a few feet away. Cloud came to a stop laying on his back while the creature landed a few feet away from him.

The young man gasped for a breath as the pain shot through his back, helmet was taken off, gasping for breath. Even though the world around him was spinning, he sluggishly rolled onto his stomach and through a hazed, half lidded gaze he saw how the creatures were now cornering him like a pack of wolves. Pushing through the pain, he winced and clicked his teeth, raising into all fours only to have his right arm give under him as a very harsh pain made him open his mouth for a scream that got stuck in his throat.

The reminder that he was being chased served as enough adrenaline to have Cloud push through the pain and as best he could sit on the floor facing his attackers. Even when the creatures' eyes were soulless glowing orbs of yellow, Cloud could very much feel how those creatures were looking deep into him. They were savoring their 'hunt', torturing him with fear, taking their sweet time to attack.

A growl tore through Cloud's mouth, using his helmet as a weapon. In a desperate attempt to make a stand against his attackers, Cloud rose to his knees and threw said object in their general direction. The impulse made him fall sitting back, legs  and his uninjured arm immediately pushing backwards until his back his a stone wall. In response, one of the creatures sank into the shadows.  Wide frantic eyes searched for the assailant, thereupon the creature re-emerged mere inches away from the man, raising a black clawed hand into the air. Acting on instinct Cloud raised his one good arm to cover his face. Sharp claws tore through fabric and skin, a loud yelp and Cloud gripped the bloody claw marks on his left arm.

The creature pressed it's inky hand against Cloud's chest, right were the heart is, soon the man felt as his strength was leaving him. His frightened, tense body slumped, eyes fought to keep themselves open, short gasps and pants escaped through a gaping mouth. 

This was the end. He would die here at the hands of the monsters that consumed people…at least now he would be reunited with Zack, right?… A comforting idea until he thought of Roxas…His little brother would be left alone…uncared for…in a world full of strangers…his heart dropped at the notion.

_'I'm sorry…Roxas'_

 Those were the words that went through his mind just when another of the creatures pounced towards him and he closed his eyes bracing for the attack…he hoped that it ended quickly.

A  quick swoosh of frigid air brushed through his face, a sound akin to clattering glass filled his ears, the pressure of his chest lifted and a small sting cut through his cheeks and he felt small chunks pelt his face…The painful attack he had expected never landed,  Cloud dared to open his eyes, albeit weakly. Had he'd been more conscious, he would have been amazed by what was before his eyes…crystallized ice had frozen the two creatures that had attacked him while the other two backed off a little directing their attention to a new opponent. Weakly, the blonde man turned his head to where the creatures were looking; a blur of black and silver meet his blurry sight. Soon he noticed that the blur was actually a person…a man…and his beautiful silver blade that gleamed under the lights. The man engaged the creatures in combat.

Black spiky hair dancing with his movements…

 _'Za-Zack?'_ despite his barely conscious state, disbelief coursed through his barely working senses.

That black spiky hair, the confident and strong movements…it was all there, right before Cloud's eyes. He slowly blinked once, double checking the scene that unfolded before him. When they opened again, there was a haze clouding his vision, and in a barely visible flash the man he had thought he'd seen was someone else entirely, but just as unexpected…

 _'Leon?'_   was the last thing his mind could conjure as a sharp nauseating pain shot through the injured parts of his body and darkness stroke him with the swiftness of a lightning strike.

Leon finished off the creatures (even the ones he had frozen), with a series of graceful and calculative movements combined with masterfully casted ice spells. When the last black body fell to the floor motionless, Leon resumed a neutral fighting stance while glaring at the motionless bodies. The scarred warrior stood there for a few seconds until he finally saw what he was waiting for…the shadow like smoke into which the dark beings were now disappearing into. Only then, did Revolver disappeared in a swirling mass of light, turning to look over his shoulder then ran towards Cloud.

"Strife!" he whispered firmly but with worry, while shaking him by a shoulder.

When no response came, Leon tried again louder, urgency shaping the tone of his words "Hey, Cloud!"

Nothing. Instead the unconscious man fell limply to the side thanks to Leon shaking him. The brunette reacted quickly catching Cloud into an arm. That's when Leon noticed the huge bloody claw marks on Cloud's left arm. He also noted that Cloud was starting to look more pale than what he had seen him earlier that day.

"Shit…got here too late" Leon focused energy on his free hand and muttered a healing spell, a light green energy glowed around his hand as he ran it down Cloud's arm. The bleeding stopped, but the wounds were far from healed.

"Hang in there, Strife" He picked up Cloud in his arms, and as quickly as he could he took him to his car. Wagering that Cloud's bike wouldn't be too far, he dialled Cid and briefly told him what had happened. Cid would take care of the bike. Leon would take Cloud to a nearby hospital to get the younger man's physical wounds properly treated. Aerith would drive Sora and Roxas to the hospital.  

And even then, Leon would stay in the hospital to keep an eye on the blonde man. He was certain that Cloud would need more than just physical treatment….

* * *

 

 **** **_A heart's Passage:_ **

_This infuriates me…the fact that now I'm so helpless to protect you…_

_All I can do is watch. Influence the things around me, at best!_

_But this man's heart…is so similar to yours…_

_…I wonder if…_

_Maybe he's the solution I'm looking for…._

_I have to make sure…_

_In the meantime, please, hang in there…Cloud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I take a while to upload it's because I'm working and I'm also working on other projects of mine, so, don't worry. I'm pretty inspired for this story and have a few ideas I'd like to work with. I thank you for those who faved and read this little piece! I appreciate it. I hope I keep you guys interested, feel free to give me your opinions, concerns, suggestions and such. If you have any doubts, feel free to ask, I'll answer as long as its not a spoiler ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY of the characters on this story, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.


	3. Glimpse Of A Connection

 

Surrounded in darkness again. Cloud's eyes were closed tight, oblivious to the things that were happening around him, save for the feeling of being carried in a pair of unfamiliar but warm arms. Incoherent noises all jumbled in a competition of which one was louder. Sound of voices shouting orders back and forth, speaking to him too, all from different people. His eyes open very briefly to look up at a blur of white that caused him to immediately  close them again.

Darkness.

There was sharp pain on different parts of his body but he just felt too exhausted to do anything about the matter. He was laying on a bed, that much was clear to him despite the huge blank in his head which throbbed painfully. Added to the tormenting pain, a violent cold was assaulting him, goosebumps scattered across his body when he started to shiver.

 _'where…am….'_ an incomplete question whispered by a distant voice in his head

Cloud felt what he assumed was a blanket being pulled up by someone gently, to cover him up to his chest. The familiar presence was…comforting.

The door to the room clicked open and the shout of a familiar voice followed "What happened to him?!"

 _'Ro-Roxas?'_ before unconsciousness took him again he felt as another set of familiar voices spoke up and the familiar hands of his younger brother encircled around his.

That void was threatening to swallow him whole. Fear dug it's icy grip into his core. He saw the creatures again. They chased him relentlessly and he felt as if they sneered at him at how helpless he was. In the distance he saw Zack again. Cloud reached out for him and Zack shook his head furiously, frowning with deep hurt and concern…then Cloud was pulled under…deep into the unforgiving abyss…

_'…darkness….Zack…Zack help…Don't leave'_

The pain was incessant, his body started to shake, drenched in cold sweat with and uncomfortable pressure inside his chest. The young man heard himself moan and mumble intelligible words even for his own ears. He shook his head to one side. Paused. The to the other. Paused again to pant and frown in his sleep. He wanted those images out of his mind. Eyes fluttered open and fixated their fuzzy gaze at the ceiling as he felt his surroundings spin around him in a very nauseating manner.

In a blink, he saw the hazed figure of Leon, look down on him with a look of concentration. His heart started to beat faster at the sight of those icy optics. They were looking into him again and Cloud felt defenceless…naked and scared. Unexplained feelings that dissipated when the man's warm hands covered his ears and a pair of thumbs gently massaged his temples, while applying the gentlest of pressure. He saw the other man murmur something to him, but didn't have time to discern what it was: Even though the pain was still there, his body relaxed, and with a comforted sigh, his eyes closed and he felt himself drift away….

"Cloud" the name was spoken in a distant whisper

Cloud's closed eyelids twitched a little as the result of a failed attempt of opening them. He felt drained. Tired. Yet there was this warm feeling all around him chasing away the momentary cold and filling him with an odd sense of peace…whatever pain he had felt had was completely gone.

"Clooouddd" this time the voice sing-sang the name in a playful manner. Cloud kept his eyes closed, but furrowed his eyebrows while he slowly shook his head. That voice was starting to sound familiar…

"Boy, you sure have become a lazy bag of bones lately, haven't you…spike" the voice remarked playfully

 _'Spike_ …' his mind repeated, not taking it long before it made all the connections…There was only one person whom would wake him up like this on lazy days…only one person, that affectionately called him 'Spike'….only one person to whom that loving, warm, confident voice could belong to…

"Zack?" Cloud's eyes fluttered open, his vision was a bit hazy so he squinted them in an attempt to focus them

"Hey" Zack whispered kindly, looming over him. The ever warm smile made Cloud's heart leap…just like it always did, whilst reminding him just how much he missed seeing it. His vision returned to normal as his eyes widened in disbelief. Cloud slowly brought up his hand to cup Zack's cheek

"Is this another…dream?" Cloud whispered, his eyes watered and his heart beat hard against his chest.

"I'm not sure myself to be honest…all I know is that I heard you calling…next thing I know I'm here"

Zack cupped both of Cloud's cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs as they stared into eachother's eyes. Longing, need, desperation, joy…sadness; all invaded Cloud, prompting him to rapidly wrap his arms around Zack's neck and pull him down towards him into a strong embrace. Zack sighed into Cloud's shoulder while snaking one hand under Cloud's shoulders and the other cupped the back of Cloud's head

"I miss you…" Cloud sniffled "So…much…I…I" he sobbed, there were so many things he wanted to say, too much for his mind to process. Furrowing his eyebrows, Cloud settled with placing a kiss on the crook of Zack's neck.

"Sshh…I know…And I miss you…" Zack pulled himself up from the embrace to capture Cloud's lips in a loving, passionate kiss, both softly ran their hands through eachother's hairs.

So many questions rushed through Cloud's mind, so many emotions plagued him…but he ignored it all…dream or not, he couldn't care less, he just wanted to relish in the moment. Zack was there…as he always had been… Zack parted from Cloud's lips and rested their foreheads together, staying like that for a while just enjoying eachother's presence. Then Zack pulled himself up and smiled sadly at Cloud.

"Spike…I love you…."

Somehow Cloud knew what that smile meant, his chest constricted, dread swarmed Cloud's heart, the feeling made him feel sick, as he felt the world crashing down on him again.

"No…please Zack…please…don't leave…" tears were starting to fall again but Zack was quick to wipe them away, he planted a kiss on Cloud's forehead, prompting both of them to close their eyes. Zack cupped both sides of Cloud's head and they looked deeply into eachother's eyes again.

"Please don't be sad anymore…Search for the light, Cloud…"

"You are my light Zack" he clung to Zack's shirt. Zack smiled kindly at him while shook his head.

"Mine will always be with you, but it can guide you no longer. You need a new one."

"How?.... I don't want…" his answer trailed off, uncertainty flooded him

"Yes you do…don't be afraid Cloud. You are much stronger than what you give yourself credit for."

Cloud opened his mouth to counter, but Zack's hand gently covered it while shushing him. The older man then hovered his open hand down Cloud's face, the latter's eyes closing as the ghostly touch passed by.

"Listen….I think something's calling to you Cloud."

"What?"

Zack smiled sadly at him again as he cupped the sides of Cloud's head, massaging the temples. An action that was already seeming familiar to Cloud…

His head was throbbing hard with pain again. Yet the pair of hands didn't leave their initial position, still massaging his temples while a slight pressure was being applied. The throbbing on his head calmed down a little, leading to a relieved sigh.

"Zack?" Cloud mumbled with his eyes still closed, unknowingly burying his face further into the warm, soothing touch.

When he heard no answer, Cloud's eyes blinked open, squinting them to clear the haze that perturbed his focus. When the sleep induced haze cleared, his eyebrows creased in confusion, for a moment thinking that he was still dreaming or hallucinating. The man that was now retrieving his hands while still looking down at him, was definitely not Zack.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Strife" Leon said calmly, and what Cloud would have sworn was a hint of relief.

Cloud's sky blue pupils flickered as they searched the man before them as if confirming he was really there. Afterwards, they moved on to scan the room that surrounded them, eyebrows slowly etching confusion: A monitor to read his heart beat to his right. Cloud looked down and saw how both his arms had scattered purplish bruises on the patches of skin he could still see: His left forearm was bandaged while his right arm was enveloped in a cast, supported by a sling. His mind was having a fit; both processing information and trying to recall events. Confused, he looked at Leon whom had simply stood there, patiently waiting for Cloud to process his surroundings

"Wha-What are you… What happened?" Cloud finally spoke turning a groggy look to Leon, his voice was gravelly and raspy.

"It's ok Strife. You're in a hospital.  You have been unconscious for almost two days now."

"TWO?!"

Leon calmly nodded to which Cloud responded by stammering and talking in one breath

"Bu-but I can't afford this! Wha-what 'bout Roxas? Where is he? Why are _you_ here?"

The older man calmly raised his opened hands in front him in a gesture to placate "Calm down Strife. I'll explain"

As Leon looked at Cloud pointedly the latter took a deep breath, closed his eyes  as he ran his good hand through ruffled spikes, then released the breath opening his eyes again and hand fell back on his lap. Cloud looked up at Leon and patiently waited for the man to begin to speak.

"Ok, so in order: Don't worry about the medical bills, we've all decided that we will help you with them."

Leon had barely finished his sentence when Cloud quickly countered "But why? you guys don't even know me…'cept for Cid"

"True that. But you're new in town, there's no else who can help you according to Cid. We don't mind giving you a hand. But we can all further discuss this when you're recovered. Ok?"

"…..Fine"

"May I proceed then?"

Cloud nodded.

"Ok. Second: Roxas is fine, he's been staying at your house but Cid's been keeping an eye on him. We knew that he would be the one you would trust so, you can be at ease on that account. And right now, Roxas is with my younger brother, they went to the cafeteria and should be here shortly."

At least these people seemed reasonable enough to take both him and Roxas into consideration and mused that the brothers would not feel comfortable with the idea of people they _just_ met parading into their home…still, he would ask Roxas just to make sure.

"Lastly, I'm here because I've been the one keeping an eye on you here…not only because of the things I mentioned before, but also because the creatures that attacked you not only harmed you physically…they had started to feed of your heart."

At that Cloud swallowed hard, he knew about the creatures. But then that made Cloud question "What…do you have anything to do with that?" he looked up with a soft questioning frown to Leon's face, though avoiding at all costs to look into the slaty eyes.

 Just when Leon was about to answer, the door to the room opened and from it, Roxas emerged along with Sora.

" _Pnudran_ , you're awake!" he exclaimed with relief making his way to the bed in a few quick steps. Sora uncertainly walked in leaning against the door after he had closed it, his arms tucked behind him. Roxas wanted to embrace his brother, but he was afraid of hurting Cloud in his injured state, so he resisted the urge.

"I've been worried sick, man" Roxas sighed running a hand through his own spiky hair proceeding to then sit down by Cloud's legs.

"I'm okay Rox…." Cloud replied with a detached tone, once again trying to brush off his younger brother's concern. For the moment Roxas did not let indifferent attitude get to him, he was happy to see that his older brother was well on the way to recovery. Hence why the teen simply sighed offering Cloud a small smile that Cloud looked away from, diverting his sigh towards the door where Sora was standing.

"Who's that?" the elder Strife asked casually

"That over there is my brother Sora." Leon said as he turned over gesturing with a soft jerk of the head for said teen to come over. Sora hesitated at first, before he sauntered over to stand at Leon's side and cleared his throat while putting his hands on his pockets. Leon took this as a sign that he could proceed.

"Hi…Mr. Strife."

Cloud winced as he tried to sit up a bit more straight on the bed, courteously the man lifted his good arm in a offer of greeting. "Cloud" he corrected casually.

Sora nodded faintly taking one of his hands out of his pockets accepting the offered hand shake "Cloud" he repeated to show that he understood, his more characteristic friendly smile and demeanor back in place.

"U're lucky Leon got there in time to save you" Roxas pointed out with unmasked relief on both the eyes that were so similar to that of his brother's and in his young tone.

"Save me?" the tone a soft baritone with bewilderment

"From the dark entities" Sora clarified cheerfully, the pride he felt for his brother evident.

"I…don't…." Cloud closed his eyes, furrowing his brows in concentration. He searched his thoughts for a moment and then vague flashes of memories started to pop up in his mind.

Him making his deliveries. When the creatures appeared out of nowhere to attack. He had tried to escape…then he got knocked off his bike….then the creatures cornered him. He was done for…or at least that's what he had thought…

 _'until….until….'_ he thought harder _'ice….magic….then someone….'_ he knew someone had come to his aid, he remembered the sword…the movements. Hadn't it been Zack? No. That was impossible. He felt a sting in his heart at the thought, but quickly managed to concentrate on the task at hand. Then it hit him; back then he had somehow confused the image of Zack with someone else. Someone, he had not expected to see…

Cloud opened his eyes in realization, to slowly lift his head and look up at Leon, Cloud's eyebrows knitting together as he did. The strange feelings, the creatures, the magic, the sword…How didn't he notice it before.

"You're a Heartinvoker" it was a clear statement spoken in a what sounded like a begrudging tone as he slowly looked up at his savior with a slight frown.

Leon narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest with a casual expression, he was a little taken off-guard by then sudden mix of fear and anger that was in the younger man's heart. The Leonhart hoped that it didn't have anything to do with the fact of him being an Invoker. Even when Leon's intuition was telling him otherwise….

"Something the matter, Strife?" a bit of an air of challenge brewed between the two adult men. Sora exchanged a worried look with Roxas whom gulped nervously.

Then after an intense moment of silence Cloud spoke "…No."

The tenseness in the air diminished, the edge on Cloud's overall demeanor eased and Leon relaxed just a little.  Sora let out a puff blowing some strands of his bangs before shooting a glance at his older brother while Roxas discretely cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. Another small awkward silence brewed none of them knowing how to break it until Leon spoke

"Well,  I trust, you'll be alright now" the gunblader decided that there was really no point on getting angry at Cloud for his reaction. Perhaps the man was still shaken. And it was not like it was the first time someone reacted that way towards Leon for being an Invoker. The brunette was long used to it.

"Yea…I guess…" Cloud replied, dejectedly fiddling with his thumbs

Then the emotions shifted again, it threw Leon completely off. There was a lot of sorrow, anger and hurt hazing a heart that wished to be healed….but was being unheard in its plea. He was finding Cloud to be rather…difficult to read…enigmatic…perhaps even intriguing.

 _'Quite a cloud of strife indeed.'_ His mind couldn't help but remark at the irony of the name.

"Anyways, Cid said he would be here in a few. And Sora here wanted to see how you were doing" Leon gently ruffled the teen's hair.

"I just don't like seeing people getting attacked by those spirits" Sora remarked with a sheepish smile, to which Cloud nodded with a casual expression on his face.

"We better leave you to rest Strife. We'll be seeing you"

"See ya later Roxas! Hope you feel better soon  Cloud!" both Leonharts headed towards the door and just before they could exit Cloud called out to them.

"Wait." The Leonhart brothers turned to look over their shoulders back at the Strifes.

 Cloud was not exactly happy or comfortable with the idea of his new boss being an Heartinvoker. He had sworn up and down that he didn't want anything to do with Invokers, magic or any of that nonsense…not again…But the man had saved his life and by the looks of it had even made sure he was taken care of and offering much of his help...

 "Thank you…for saving my life. Really..." Cloud added in a humble tone with his head bent down.

The gunblader blinked a few times, lips formed into a straight line as he looked at the pale man…the gratitude was genuine.

"No problem." and for reasons he couldn't place, Leon responded with a slight smile adorning his features. He had just simply felt like offering that small smile.

For a very brief moment, Cloud thought of Zack as he looked at that smile. Cloud looked down at his hands faintly nodding his head shortly after he heard the door gently close shut.  

"Leon's a very nice guy!" Roxas sated happily looking from the closed door back to the injured man. Cloud was slightly hunched forward, half lidded sad eyes looking down at the bandages of his left arm; Cloud seemed out of it, Roxas knew his brother was dwelling in unsavory thoughts…How his pale eyebrows furrowed, features forming a subtle expression of pain had Roxas scooting a bit closer to Cloud.

"So…it seems…." Cloud responded, only the tiniest bit of pain was allowed to escape. Why did he thought of Zack? That bright smile…how much Cloud missed it. The dream he had had only made it worse.

How frightened Roxas had been when he had been when Cid had told him, Aerith, Yuffie and Sora about the incident. The adolescent scanned the damage done to Cloud's body…a fractured arm, a set of claw marks Roxas could envision from under the bandages…yet, the ones that really bothered him were the black bruises contrasting on white skin. Those bruises reminded Roxas of something, reminded him of many things in fact.

Himself cowering in a corner, tears running down hastily down his cheeks and the image of a younger Cloud stood in front of him protectively….

Roxas shook his head, he did not want those thoughts inside his head. Away they went, but only to be replaced by the idea of how close he came to losing Cloud…it reminded him of Zack's own death…

Roxas' chest twisted and he reached out to place a shaky hand on top of Cloud's left arm; it had been the best way for him to restrict the hug he wanted to give Cloud: The hurt of rejection and the desire to remain strong were a strong motivation. Yet….

"Cloud…." the youngest Strife spoke tentatively in a very low tone, almost a whisper, downcast eyes looking at the white sheets.

The soft call of his name snaps Cloud back into reality and the uncertain touch on his arm make him look at a crestfallen Roxas. Cloud was at a loss on how to react: what to say, what to do. Underneath the numbness a far away feeling was trying to push him into action. It was something he was familiar with…but he just couldn't bring himself to do it…there was nothing, yet, that thought caused an heaviness in him.

"It's alright Roxas."

But Roxas was not convinced, he knew better. However, discussing it would only bring discord between him and Cloud, for that reason Roxas retrieved his hand and looked away from Cloud to the floor.

"I know u said that u didn't want to know more about Heartinvokers, Cloud, but---"

"I'll deal with it" an immediate flat response "And I don't wanna talk more 'bout the subject"

Of course he wouldn't, Roxas was not really surprised there. If Cloud didn't want to talk about it then fine, he wouldn't push. Though at the very least, Roxas had hoped that his brother would have tried to listen to him instead…

* * *

Leon and Sora had headed to the Fountain Court, the young Leonhart enjoyed taking detours so he had asked his brother if they could stop for a little bit of fresh air. Leon wasn't much of a 'detour' kind of person, but it was nothing a couple of puppy eyed looks from Sora couldn't fix.

They sat on one of the benches eating the take out dinner they picked up on the way. The dusk air took the shape of mist and danced slowly, pleasantly cooling the previously warm afternoon air. Color changing lights put up a beautiful display on the falling waters: Purple, dark pink, green, blue and yellow. Some people walked leisurely around, others sat on the benches. Sora found it was a nice peaceful place, even though ever since they left the hospital, his mind had been jumping around one thing he had noticed between his brother and Cloud...

"So….big brother" Sora spoke as he finished swallowing some food. The way Sora had drawled his words let Leon know that he was up to something

"Yes, Sora?" Leon squinted his eyes while one eyebrow arched.

Sora smirked a bit then,  tucking one leg under himself when he shifted in his spot on the bench to face Leon. He placed the take out box on his lap and asked "What do you think of Cloud?"

Leon stopped midway from bringing the fork into his mouth, directing his attention towards Sora, eyeing the younger brunette with an arched eyebrow.

"I've just known him for three days and he's been unconscious for two of them" a flat reply as the fork was placed down in the 'to go' box that was cradled on Leon's other hand. "Why the random question?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure but….your heart….it seems to…'quiet down' a little when he's around you" Sora squinted, tapping the fork on his teeth as he looked closer at his older brother.

"'Quiet down'? You mean as in his feelings don't impose themselves into me and I get overwhelmed, is that it?" Leon's words were more of an observation that he was already aware of rather than a question. Sora looked up to the sky pursing his and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, yea…you know that doesn't happen often. Especially when not using this" at that last word Sora hooked his pointer finger around the silver chain around his neck causing the crown pendant to slide a little, producing a light clinking sound. Narrowed slate eyes darted down to the crown shaped pendant as it rode down the chain to one side of Sora's neck.

"We don't actively use that Sora…most of the time anyways. My powers have been decently under control." the adult looked from Sora's necklace to the fountain as he brought up his fork with food to his mouth.

Sora pulled his lips to the side, crossing his arms over his chest, each hand gripping the upper arms "Hmmm. You did seem a bit troubled -still do, a little- with Roxas tho."

"Yes, but it's not overwhelming me, like it should. I'm managing it and I think I'll be able to be normal around the kid" Leon shook his head dismissively, turning back to Sora's face.

Sora hummed lowly through firmly pressed lips, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the upper arms, the deep blue eyes looking slightly to the side.

"Ok Sor, what's your point?"

"Well….I'm sure you've seen it…. ** _felt_** it, more like it….but Cloud needs help…that attack only confirms it…" arms still crossed, Sora shrugged looking up at Leon with a concerned face.

"Again: Your point being?" the gunblader drawled the last word with just a twinge of annoyance in it.

"That you could help him big bro!" the younger Leonhart threw his arms to the side in just a bit of exasperation.

"Sora, I'm NOT going to invade into Strife's business---"

"But You saved him!" Sora exclaimed with a light frown

"So?"

"'So', my point is: You 'touched' his heart, didn't you? You've been absorbing some of the darkness in him during these last two days!"

"Just because I saved his life that ONE time, doesn't  mean I'm now to become his 'guardian' if that's what you're thinking. Plus, I needed to absorb that negative energy from him, otherwise he'd still be unconscious and it would've taken very ill effects on his body" Leon closed his eyes with a stern look on his face taking a bite of his food a bit spitefully.

Sora narrowed his eyes, though his expression was more of a pout as his fists rested on his hips. Leon could feel his little brother's stare on him but before he spoke again, he calmly chewed on the food in his mouth: Thinking back at Cloud's reaction when he had pieced together that he was an Invoker.

"Plus…he didn't seem to be too comfortable with the idea of me being an Invoker"

"Maybe he was still scared…and there's more to it than just that…" Sora offered scratching his head, keeping his eyes on the older Leonhart.

"And how are you so sure? hm?" Leon challenged sceptically, raising both eyebrows.

"Bro, I'm an Invoker too remember? I can _see_ what's going on in others' hearts…" Sora frowned a bit sadly, his tone trailing off a bit towards the end. Leon sighed and shook his head again.

"Leon, I think your heart is looking for something…..and you're just ignoring it."

"Alright Sora, 'all seeing eye' of people's hearts, what is that 'something' I'm supposedly ignoring?"

Sora closed his eyes and folded his arms again, his head lolled as he took a few moments to answer the question.

"I….I'm not really sure….but…I think that helping Cloud will help you find that  answer."

Leon scoffed incredulously, repeating in a grumble under his breath the answer Sora had given him, looking away and taking another bite out of his food.

"Hey, I don't always have the answer! I'm only letting you know what your heart and my heart are saying! You may want to ignore it but it doesn't make it go away..."

"Whatever."

Both brothers fell silent for a little while, the sound of the cascading water from the fountains filling in the silence as they ate the last bits of their meal. Once done eating, Sora, out of the blue, while staring at his empty box mumbled

"I think you need a girlfriend…or boyfriend."

Leon huffed letting his head hang loose and shook it helplessly. "You know my….'issue' with that. I've given up on that sort of thing Sor."

"But you're only twenty-six! Surely you can still find SOMEONE"

A tired sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Sora, let's just drop it, ok?"

"Whatever" Sora threw his arms above his head and then put them behind his head, completely giving up on the argument.

"I thought that was MY line" Leon scoffed.

The two brothers enjoyed a few more moments of silence as they contemplated the fountains, each lost in their own thoughts. Sora's words for some reason kept resonating inside Leon's head. He couldn't deny that from the moment he met Cloud, there was something about that mourning soul that sparked his interest. But of course, Squall 'Leon' Leonhart has always been, a stubborn man.

* * *

 

**_A Heart's Passage:_ **

_What a strange man…_

_He's a Heartinvoker like I was._

_Is it because of him that I was able to see you again?_

_I miss you, but please…_

_Don't be in such a hurry to be where I am…You are still needed…I know it._

_Your heart hasn't really given up._

_And…it can get pretty boring up here, trust me._

_I want you to live, I want you to be happy again…_

_There are things that are simply beyond our control._

_We have no option but to deal with them._

_I just hope, that you can learn that before grief consumes you further…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the gods this friggin' chapter...it was a PAIN to write, it went through SO many revamps and re-writes. Main reason for this is because I wanted to start establishing the connection between Leon and Cloud and ideas kept occurring to me, which then lead to my indecision. I just don't want to rush their relationship but I don't want to drag it on either...I would love to know what you guys think, as always, I'm open for suggestions. I would really appreciate the feedback to know what things I could improve an' I love listening to other people's ideas. Anyways, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy and excuse the long wait :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters here, they belong to Disney and Square. This is for entertainment purposes ONLY.


	4. Bonds

Some days after the terrifying attack, Cloud was back to work. Yes, it was proving to be a challenge trying to work his way through with just his left arm which happened to be his less dominant one, but he was managing. He could not afford to spend to many days without working, he needed to provide for Roxas and pay bills. Of course, Leon had lent Cloud his office so that Cloud would take care of the tedious paperwork and other tasks that were manageable with just one functioning arm. Cloud had to admit that his pride was a bit hurt, and that he felt pretty useless…He could just simply not believe that on his first day on the job the stupid creatures had to attack him and cause him such an annoying injury.

 _'Just Cloud Strife's luck'_ Cloud had sarcastically told himself quite a few times whilst rolling his eyes or shaking his head.

Leon had been pretty understanding and had accommodated Cloud as best he could so that the younger man could work….Cloud was really grateful. The man was not a bad person and Cloud was losing the initial uncomfortable feeling that he felt towards the older man being a person with powers of the heart. In fact, even in that short time he has met them, Cloud was beginning to think that all the staff in the shop were like a family….at times…he felt a bit…jealous. He would quickly push it aside or bury that desire -to belong to a family- deep within his heart.

The young man sat on Leon's chair, rummaging through countless papers that were scattered around the unorganized desk. Leon was a very organized person and contrary to what Cid believed, Cloud was too…to some extent at least. But in the face of dealing with tedious filing, Cloud had his own approach: An approach Leon had found peculiar and had not really minded as long as Cloud did the job right and would leave Leon's desk impeccable afterwards. Cloud hadn't failed on that so far.

Cloud clicked his tongue before letting out a groan, he ran a hand through his hair, holding his bangs back for several moments, then releasing them so they could fall back to their rightful place, then hid his face in his good hand as much he could. Just to give himself a few seconds to compose himself…His body still felt heavy and sluggish, he had a minor headache and wasn't really feeling in the best of moods. Then again that wasn't something new…still Cloud couldn't help but feel aggravated by it.

Cloud then heard a knock, and he lifted his gaze to find Leon leaning on the door frame

"You're here early" Leon said with just a hint of surprise, in the little time he has known Cloud, he had noted that the younger man was stubborn and was not very fond of falling behind on work.

"Ye-yeah…have quite a few things to catch up on." Cloud felt his head pound hard, with a wince and a short sigh, he started caressing his temples. Leon walked into the office and stopped in front of the desk

"I take it you still aren't feeling up to your full potential" Leon remarked in a casual tone and Cloud grunted in response.

 Leon wanted to remind him that he had warned Cloud about still not being completely up to shape to return to work, therefor, to take it a bit easy. But Leon knew better than to nag at a grown adult, let alone at a man he barely knew. That, and Leon really did not enjoy 'nagging', it didn't suit him and it was not his thing…unless of course, the nagging was directed at Sora. So instead, Leon nodded pulling his lips to the side, he was picking up on Cloud's stress, there was a weary feel around Cloud that was making Leon himself feel a bit gloomy. He could feel just how drained Cloud was.

"Hey Strife, let me try something"

"Hn?" Cloud looked at Leon with a groggy frown, Leon started to rub his hands together as he made his way around the desk to stand beside Cloud. The younger man looked up at the older with a questioning look

"What are you---" the rest of the question died in his throat as he felt the older man's hands on each side of his head, thumbs massaging his temples. Cloud would have protested, but he felt that Leon's intention was to help…but most of all, it was the soothing feel those hands brought and the almost immediate relief that would wash away his worries…Cloud couldn't help but let his eyes shut close. The pounding on Cloud's head was subsiding, he could have sworn that the heaviness and tiredness that was inside him was literally being absolved from his body. Though small, a surge of energy was settling in instead. Cloud thought it strange that this felt familiar.

Leon on the other hand, saw the tense muscles on Cloud's body relax, the heavy air in the room lifted a bit. Cloud let out a low relieved hum, but seeing as the young man was lost in a relaxing trance, said young man had not noticed that he had. Leon smirked a little while shaking his head; it hit him that this was actually the first time he had seen such a gentle look on the younger man's features…so relaxed and solemnly peaceful, Leon had to admit to himself that he was finding Cloud rather handsome.

 _'this look suits him better'_ Leon could not stop the thought. When Leon felt that Cloud had relaxed enough, he stopped and retrieved his hands. It took a few moments for Cloud to get out of his trance and open his eyes again and Leon could have sworn that there had been a trace of disappointment on the delivery man.  

"Better?" Leon asked with a soft small smile.

"What…did you…?" Cloud looked up at Leon in earnest confusion; his headache was gone, he no longer felt as tired as he had just a few moments ago. In addition, dare he admit it, he had really enjoyed Leon's touch…a part of him wanted more. Cloud mentally kicked himself for it, brushing it off as maybe just some sort of magic that the Leonhart in front of him had used.

"Energy healing. Negative thoughts produce negative energy that can affect your body. Your body is still recovering from the encounter with those spirits, they had drained a lot from you, which in part is why you might be feeling a bit sick. Your body is simply trying to catch up and recover the energy it had lost"

"So…you gave me some of your energy? is that it?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, only a small part of him was being sceptical.

"More or less. I did it a couple of times when I checked up on you in the hospital, but you were asleep everytime I did. It's easier to access your energy when you're relaxed"

 _'So that's why it felt familiar'_ Cloud concluded, slightly nodding to himself a few times as he rubbed his chin.

Cloud eye's then shifted to the side, looking at the papers that were strewn on the hardwood desk, thinking  back on the hospital and the conversation. He thought back on how he had felt towards Leon, a bit of regret for his attitude made him think he owed the older man -someone that had saved his life- an apology.

"I'm sorry Leon"

Leon raised an eyebrow leaning back against the edge of the desk with his arms folded "For?"

"I…" Cloud sighed, frowning a little. "I think I was a bit…angry…and rude…."

"It's alright Cloud. I know, I've felt it."

The younger man had nodded to acknowledge the information, absently. Seconds later, his brain picked up the word of interest in the sentence.

"Wait… _felt_ it?" Cloud directed a confused gaze up at Leon.

"Yes. I can pickup and absorb the emotions on other people's hearts. It's not something I do willingly, however. I'm only in control of how I manage them." Leon kept a casual on his whole demeanor, calmly delivering his explanation.

Cloud gave a short hum in response whilst returning to rummage through the papers, though he was not really focused on the task..

 _'So Leon can sense emotions….'_ then blonde man was not sure how to feel about that piece of information, but there was that part of him that part of him that ached…that part of him, that was reminded of Zack…

Leon saw how Cloud's features softened a bit into sadness, the air around them felt heavy and Leon felt his own expression softening just a little.

"Strife." the other's last name was left hanging in the air, Leon wanted to ask Cloud what was it that bothered him. Was it Heartinvokers in general? Did they do something to Cloud? Or was it something else entirely? Of course, the older man did not know how to word his curiosity without sounding intrusive. He was not one for prying into other people's lives, but Cloud's turmoil of emotions was grating on him.

 _'That's right…he can know what I'm feeling…'_ Cloud stopped going through the documents, he had an idea of what was going through his boss' mind. The patented stab to his heart and the heavy, sinking feeling pounced on him. The younger man's mind put up a protest when his lips decided to start an automatic response.

"I-I knew someone…someone dear to me was an Invoker like you…" Cloud's voice was small and a bit shaken, trailing off into contemplative silence, his thoughts drifting far away. Leon noted when Cloud started to absently fiddle with a silver ring that adorned his left ring finger and the negative emotions that went with it.

Leon needed to know nothing further, and knew better than to pry. An unexpected sympathy for Cloud latched on to him. In that short moment he could feel how Cloud's heart was grieving, there was a gap in it that was being filled with longing, covered by  dark haze Leon could clearly picture in his mind. And it was rather saddening to him.

After the small silence, when Cloud noticed  that he had unconsciously let his tongue slip, he cleared his throat and shifted in the chair and did what he did best; repressing and masking his feelings. So, he blurted out the first thing that he thought would divert the attention to casual conversation.

"Thank you again…for helping…" though Cloud meant his gratitude, he was finding it a bit difficult to understand why he was feeling so, casual and comfortable, even, around a man he has barely known. It's not like he could completely trust the man, nor consider him a friend, but he found Leon's presence…soothing.

"Like I said before: No problem, Strife."

At that same moment, they heard the sound of running footsteps accompanied by laughter. Sora and Roxas had stopped right in front of the entrance, settling down before they entered the office.

"Hi!" Sora grinned while panting, presumably from running

"Hey" Roxas greeted as well, letting out a puff that blew some strands of his bangs.

"What are you two up to, running around like that?" Leon asked putting his hands on his hips while raising an eyebrow suspiciously, certain, that the two boys were up to some mischief. Both Leon and Cloud had been impressed at how quickly the two teens had warmed up to each other.

"Oh, we're not running AROUND, we just ran from someone…that's all" Sora replied as matter-of-factly

"That, and we're a little late so…" Roxas added rubbing the back of his neck

"Well, don't run around like that…I don't want to hear Cid complaining of something broken or whatever" Cloud reprimanded in a low and calm tone but with a serious look on his face

"Yes sir!" Sora saluted like a soldier.

"Say Cloud, are u sure u're feelin' ok?" Roxas asked crossing his arms over his chest, rapidly changing the subject. The undertone in his question had a pinch of suggestion, Roxas knew that he would be treading on thin ice; he and Cloud had had a bit of friction earlier  that morning. What had started as a normal act of concern on Roxas' part, rapidly escalated to a discussion between them yet again.

Cloud tensed a little at the question, he turned a serious look to his younger brother while pursing his lips as a warning. Seriously he could not believe that Roxas was bringing this up again and so out of nowhere too. It didn't help that Cloud had been plagued by nightmares again…Then again, Cloud remembered that he had left Roxas in the middle of his protest of concern…and his little brother was not one to be left unheard.

In response, the older Strife narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching the papers in them just a bit too hard "Yes, Roxas. We already talked about this."

Like expected, Roxas stood his ground, this time remaining calm and neutral, gracing Cloud with an impassive look and arms still folded.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Cloud sighed in exasperation, the scowl still in place.

The teen's chest puffed with the deep breath he took, the set blue eyes rolling back as the slowly close "Must be a Strife thing" a blatant response, the tone just as impassive as the look on his face as those eyes opened again, burning with that little bit of defiance that was so characteristic of them.

Cloud gave a barely audible growl while shooting a glare towards Roxas, he hated when the younger Strife had him cornered. Truly, Cloud sometimes cursed the sharp senses Roxas possessed.

Sora shifted uncomfortably, swallowing hard at the intimidating  face Cloud had. Leon on the other hand, was secretly admiring Roxas for having for 'having balls', as they say. Though he barely knew the Strife brothers, he had a strong suspicion that this friction between them was not normal. The way their emotions were colliding against each other was sending ripples of unease into the air and Leon felt the weight of it inside his chest. Leon exchanged a quick glance with Sora, whom seemed to have sensed the same thing.  The gunblader clearing his throat said

"Hey, Roxas, I understand your concern. So, I have a suggestion: why don't you and Sora help around the office today? That way, no one gets over exerted, the job gets done more swiftly and we all go home happy."  as he talked Leon walked towards the Strife brothers and placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Sora nearly immediately felt the tension dissipate…he knew what his older brother was doing; Leon was absorbing them of their negative emotions.

Roxas was staring to smile a little, really liking the sound of Leon's suggestion. Cloud however wasn't sure if he should feel offended at how he was being treated if he were made out of glass. He frowned indignantly, looking down at his injured left arm

"Besides, Strife" Cloud looked up slowly, his eyebrows softening just a bit when he meet Leon's pointed look "I need you to come with me for some deliveries, I want to show you a few routes and things like that. I'm sure our brothers can take care of things here while we're gone."

Cloud 's frown completely disappeared then, he stared at Leon, blinking a little as he was thinking that perhaps he had misunderstood the older man's intentions. A very subtle rise of brown eyebrows let Cloud that he has indeed misunderstood Leon, with clarity, Cloud saw that Leon was trying to appease both his and Roxas' concerns.

"Yea! We can do that!" Sora eagerly assured in response to Leon's last statement, casually hooking his hands behind his head. "Right, Rox?"

"Oh, uh, yea. 'Course we can do that!" Roxas tried to reply just as assumingly. 

Cloud looked from his brother to the Leonharts,  still a bit unsure of what to answer. Ultimately, he yielded.

"Okay. I guess we'll leave you guys to it then." Cloud responded with just a trace of reluctance as he pushed the chair back and rose to his feet.

"Sora, you'll brief Roxas on everything, yes? How to organize the documents and all that?" Leon rose an eyebrow pointedly looking at his brother, hinting at Sora's occasional airheaded moments.

Getting the hint, Sora rolled his eyes annoyed "Yes dear brother, I will." he dismissed Leon with a few flicks of his hand. Leon smirked, turning on his heel to head out the door.

"I want my office spotless by the time we get back" the brunette man said without turning around.

"Sir yes, sir! We'll have it done in no time flat" Sora assured, saluting like a soldier again.

Despite the earlier situation and the tension from it, Cloud had to fight a little hard to repress the chuckle that threatened to escape. For whatever reason, he found the young Leonhart's energy contagious and perhaps even endearing, but Cloud kept telling himself he had to keep his stoic posture.

"Right. Off you go then" Cloud dismissed them with a nod of his head

The two teens scrambled behind the desk so they could start their appointed task. The two adult men walked out of the office, loaded the pickup truck (Cloud being limited to loading the more simple things),  and hit the road.

 Looking out the window, up towards the clear blue sky and the misty group of clouds  above him, Cloud sighed and wondered why he kept acting and feeling so strange. Among those strange things was the fact that his motion sickness was pretty at bay, oddly enough. Thoughts fleeted, his mind going quiet as he kept his eyes fixed on the masses of condensed water he shared his name with. He heard Leon chuckle and looked at the man questioningly, Leon kept his eyes trained on the road, when he felt Cloud look at him he shook his head and said

"They've only known eachother for about a week and yet they seem to be getting along very well."

Cloud knew whom Leon was referring to, he blinked a few times before he turned to look outside again "…yea…so it seems…"

Leon's observation dawned realization on him; though he and Roxas have been having a lot of confrontation, Cloud did notice Roxas change in demeanor. The change wasn't very big, but it was there, it was just a matter of time before it grew. Roxas didn't really have any friends. The young Strife was always busy between his homeschooling lessons and helping Cloud around as much as he could and to add insult to injury, Roxas too had developed the same problem Cloud always had; not being able to socialize with others easily.

 _'Must be a Strife thing'_ his mind quoted the words Roxas had told him earlier. Cloud felt something warm settle deep inside of his heart…he felt…a genuine happiness, one he hadn't felt in a long while. Despite it all, it pleased him to see Roxas was acting more like a fifteen year old and was making friends… _especially_ after all they have been through. It was a welcoming change.

_'Perhaps moving to Radiant Gardens wasn't such a bad idea after all….'_

"What's so funny?" Leon asked curious when he had first picked up on the subtle shift in Cloud, then saw the corner of the blonde man's lip turn up ever so slightly. The warm feeling he picked up from Cloud, made his own heart flutter.

"Huh? What?" Cloud turned a surprised gaze towards Leon. They had come to a stop at a red light, Leon leaned back against the seat, and after he looked to the side, at Cloud,  with one hand as he pointed at Cloud's face.

"You were smiling" Leon formed a half warm smile of his own.

"No I wasn---…..was I?" Cloud looked up at Leon, whose smile only seemed to re enforce that small warm feeling he was already feeling and perhaps even made it grow just a little bigger.

"It was small…but it was there" Leon nodded, his smile turning now to a more cool and collected one. The action made Cloud's heart skip a faint beat. Gaia, he even swore that he felt a soft flush settle over him. Cloud _had_ to look away from the gunblader….had he kept looking, he felt like he would not be able to contain a smile.…apparently  it was true what people said: Smiles were contagious after all.

"It's nothing…I'm…just glad Roxas is making friends…"

Leon pursed his lips in thought as he nodded slightly to himself returning his gaze ahead of him just as the light changed to green.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Leon continued as he smirked stealing a quick glance out of the corner of his eyes, trying to get a view of Cloud's face. Cloud only turned his face further to the side, avoiding at all costs, any attempt of scrutiny from the man. Leon, however managed to catch the slight trace of pink on Cloud's cheek.

"I am not, Leonhart." he replied dryly

"Have you forgotten I can pick up on other people's emotions, Strife?" Leon couldn't help but to smirk further, as he felt the younger man's embarrassment now get tainted with a bit of nervousness and annoyance. Honestly speaking, teasing Cloud was pretty…amusing.

"Have YOU forgotten we have work to do? and A LOT of it, mind you" Cloud bit back turning a sharp gaze towards his companion trying to look, and subsequently, come off as intimidating, taking advantage of Leon's 'gift'

Leon however, threw his head back in laughter, not the slightest bit intimidated by the delivery man's futile display. Instead, he found the man's feisty demeanor rather…charming. Coming to another stop Leon looked at Cloud smugly. Both men leaned a bit close; a steely gaze brewing with curiosity and stern resolve, searching into that gentle but deeply troubled look that was reflected in that soothing blue and subtle hints of green.

"I have fought countless monsters and dealt with rather intimidating things…It'll take more than a grouchy face to intimidate me, Mr. Sunshine." Leon said in a cool and somewhat teasing tone, although in the back of his mind he was seriously wondering where the playful demeanor was coming from.

Though he was still frowning at the man, Cloud felt helpless against those optics stirring something he couldn't name. What he did knew was that it caused him a strong desire to look away while at the same time not being able to bring himself to do it.

"Don't you have a road that requires your attention?"

Leon snorted though the small smug smile was still there when he started to put the vehicle in motion again. "Whatever."

Cloud stared at him for a little longer before he turned to look outside the window again, this time he leaned his back against his seat, bringing his left hand over the cast on his right arm to caress it idly

_'Why am I…feeling like this?'_

For a moment his heart was feeling light, his mind replayed the image of Leon smiling at him; It reminded him of how Zack used to do it . Even though it would have been a sad one, another smile threatened to adorn his face, but he quickly suppressed it, he felt like he shouldn't smile but his features were fighting to betray him.

 _'It's been a while….since I last…felt this light hearted….'_ he mused. It had felt rather nice, Zack used to smile and tease him like that too…

Zack's smile…that beautiful, bright smile that could melt even the coldest of ice…

Whatever little fragments of any warm feelings were just that; fragments, they had vanished as soon as they had come.  However, he couldn't deny that a distant part of him wanted to remember what it was like to be his old self again….vaguely he recalled the dream he had had just before he woke up in the hospital.

Zack's words: _"Please don't be sad anymore…Search for the light, Cloud…"_

But how could he? He felt alone...incomplete… At that moment Cloud didn't even care if Leon had been aware of his feelings or not.  Cloud was just grateful that if Leon had sensed something he had remained silent and respected Cloud's privacy.

Suddenly Cloud felt his head spin and a small unpleasant churning inside his stomach as his motion sickness began to ail him…

* * *

 

 

By the end of the day, Leon returned to a very neatly organized office. He was very pleased with young assistants' work. They were closing the workshop and getting ready to head back home, each member of the team taking care of a specific task.

"Man, I hate doing this crap!" she protested when she finished counting a stash of money for the tally at the cash registers.

"It's ok Yuffie, we'll finish soon" Aerith tried to cheer the younger woman as she did some calculations of her own tally.

"Wanna switch? you can take out the trash and order the books alphabetically and I'll do the tally" Sora suggested as he peeked his head over one of the bookshelves on one side of the store.

"Hah! no thanks squirty, I'd rather keep countin'" Yuffie sneered, Sora blew some bangs of his face and pouted. He then disappeared behind the shelve again grumbling, Cid walked in from the garage along with Leon, both had heard the protests.

"Sheesh, don' complain' so much, ya whiney pipsqueaks! Yer gettin' paid for it" Cid remarked.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it…" Yuffie murmured with a pout.

"The less ya talk, the quicker ya get it done" Cid argued, completely ignoring Yuffie's protests.

"Shit! I have to start again! Stop distracting me Cid!" Yuffie groaned when she lost count, Cid only smirked.

"So, squirt" Cid now directed his attention to Leon, whom was organizing some things on the counter behind the register desk.

"Yea?" Leon responded without diverting his attention from his current task.

"How it'd go with spiky? Did he gave ya a hard time?" Cid was still smirking, purposely putting the teasing undertone on his statement. The older  man  really entertained the idea of the two stubborn men trying to work together, he could imagine the scenarios. Cid saw Leon's shoulders heave in a silent sigh, giving the older of the two all the answer he needed.

"All have to say is, you call ME a stubborn man?" Leon responded and Cid just bursted into laughter.

After the short banter they had shared Cloud had closed himself off and had a moment of brooding which Leon had completely respected. Later on however they had shared another moment of banter and small arguments over mundane things such as directions or the 'right way' to do things. The situation made Leon note that he shared quite a few things in common with Cloud, such as both being stubborn men. Another little peculiar thing Leon had found was that Cloud had motion sickness… they had had to stop for a little so Cloud could compose himself. Oddly, Leon had found that little detail endearing somehow. Of course, he would keep that sentiment to himself.

"Think ya met yer match?!" Sora shouted all the way from where he was, Yuffie and Aerith snorted while Cid laughed.

"I think the guy has me beat, actually…" Leon mumbled to himself

They all took some jibes aimed at Leon, whom had no choice but stay in the line of fire and take them, reminding himself that he will have his own chance of getting back at all of them. Their light hearted moment was abruptly interrupted by muffled shouting, they all directed their gaze towards the closed door to Leon's office, where Cloud and Roxas were doing some paperwork. They could clearly discern the back and forth that was going between the Strife brothers, their shouts were heated and loaded with anger. Leon suddenly felt the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and the hurt gnawing away at his chest, the feelings were so overwhelming that he felt the need to clutch his chest while slightly leaning on the counter. Leon was fighting hard to  block of the foreign emotions.

The door to the office suddenly swung open, slamming against the wall, and bouncing back a bit with the force of the impact.

" _Vunkad ed_ Cloud! Can't even talk to you about anything anymore! I'm outta here!!" Roxas stormed across and out of the shop, without so much as sparing a gaze to any of his shocked colleagues.

 Cloud seemed to have had the intention to go after him, but stopped cold on his tracks right on the door frame of the office when he noticed the shocked and confused pointed looks he was getting. Cloud was assaulted by shame and guilt that was then quickly replaced by anger, he turned around to walk back into the office. They all exchanged looks, unsure on how react.

"What got into them all of a sudden?" Aerith asked with a saddened expression, though the question was more of a rhetorical one.

Cid grunted with a serious look ruffling his own hair, holding just enough concern.

"Leon…" Sora spoke tentatively, his brows furrowed in worry. Leon looked at his brother with a contemplative frown, he immediately understood the question Sora had implied in the way he had called his name.

"Go" Leon said and without a second thought, Sora bolted out of the shop and into the streets to look for Roxas.

The afternoon was chilly, the way the cold air prickled his skin made Sora surmise that the temperature was well in the seventies. Despite that fact, the streets were busy as ever, stampedes of people walking on the sidewalks and cars busying the streets, overriding any silence with their honking and engine roars; good old Radiant Gardens. The teen had to squeeze between people here and there with a continuous use of the words 'sorry' or 'excuse me' when he did. Sora was beginning to think that Roxas had headed in another direction when he found no sight of him, he stopped to look at his surroundings to see if he could spot the fellow teen.

Just a few feet ahead, he spotted the young Strife waiting to cross the street that lead up to the market area nearest to the historical castle and the city's biggest gardens.

"Roxas!" Sora called as he dashed towards him. Roxas turned a surprised look over his shoulder as Sora approached.

"Sora? " Roxas turned around to look at the spiky haired brunette whom let out a puff of air once he stopped in front of Roxas.

"I was beginning to think I wouldn't catch up to you" Sora said through another puff, while placing his hands on his hips.

Roxas crinkled his face in regret, his posture slumping a little when he hid his hands inside his pockets.

"I-I wanted to…see if you would be ok" Sora's tone was low and soft, indicating his uncertainty. Roxas stared at him through half lidded eyes and slightly knitted eyebrows as he felt the heated anger stir, his ears felt warm and there was a heaviness in his heart. But the anger wasn't directed at Sora.

"I'm sorry….you guys had to see that…and to be honest…no, I'm not ok and I don't think I will be…" Roxas sharply turned his head to the side. Sora noted the words came out of Roxas' mouth with a bit of venomous frustration

 _'Of course he wouldn't be, Sora you idiot'_ Sora's inner voice scolded him, considering whether this had been a good idea or not. However, being how he was, the empathy he would easily feel for others encouraged him to make his next question:

"Do you…wanna talk about it? It's ok if you don't though"

Roxas considered it for a few moments, he didn't have the problem of opening up to others like Cloud had, but it's not like he went about, dumping his problems on to just anyone and everyone. It was when he felt that his chest was too constricted. Sora emanated an air of trust worthiness, and if Roxas was honest with himself, he really felt like he needed to vent…

"…Cloud… ** _we_** , weren't always like this…" Roxas began, Sora pulled his lips to the side and began to walk slowly as Roxas followed.

"We were very close" Roxas continued "Heck, Cloud has raised me almost my whole life! We trusted each other with our lives, and we would share just about anything" Roxas' had spoken with a lot at fondness as he smiled a little, until his voice turned discouraged and he looked somber once again "…But now…we can barely talk to each other without ending up in a fight…" Roxas paused for a few moments, his eyebrows were softly furrowed and though his eyes were directed at the ground, they looked forlornly to a past that seemed to have not been that long ago, yet it felt so distant.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"Zack…he was my brother's childhood friend and fiancé…he…passed away a year ago."

"Ohh…I see" Sora drawled as he crossed his arms over his chest and his mind made all the connections

"Mmhm…I want to help him but…I just don't know what to do Sora. Zack was family to us…Cloud and I didn't really have one growing up. Cloud barely sleeps, barely eats…I'm worried…" Roxas eyes welled up with a few tears, he sniffled and paused for a moment to hold back the tears, Sora's heart sank.

"Cloud… he's been more than my older brother. He's been my teacher, my friend and even a parent figure. He's done so much for me and it angers me so much that I can't do shit for him back…He is all I have left…I'm afraid of what could happen if this keeps up…"

Roxas then scowled at nothing in particular, saying the next words in a mix of spite and worry. They both went silent, Sora was waiting to see if Roxas would say anything else but when the other didn't, Sora made the question that was burning bright in his mind.

"What do you mean Roxas?" he had a strong suspicion of what Roxas had meant, but he had to check…there was no way Roxas could be that aware.

"I'm no Heartinvoker, but I know enough 'bout the darkness to know what it does. I know it takes advantage an' manifests in different ways so it can consume u….An' I think that's what's happenin' to Cloud…" he kicked a stone with a sharp expression on his face, Sora could the signs of anger in the teen as patches of red started to flush the fair skin.

"You seem to know an awful lot…most people don't know that much about Heartinvokers or the darkness…" a suspicious look was directed at Roxas, the tonality of the statement was clearly meant to hide a question within it. Roxas answered without hesitation

"Zack was an Heartinvoker….he taught me these things, so that I could be careful."

The Leonhart widened his eyes blinking at Roxas "That explains why you weren't bothered when Leon told you he could Invoke."

Roxas simply nodded, his eyes glued to the street ahead of them. Sora looked ahead too, he searched the unsettling feeling that had shook him a little at the information of Zack also being an Invoker.

"I don't think Cloud would give in so easily" Sora started, trying to pick up on the conversation again and ignore the little prodding in his chest "I mean, his heart is struggling, but that's a sign that part of it is still fighting. Most people I've seen would have given up by now…."

Sora's choice of words made Roxas stop abruptly, Sora stop just a few steps ahead and looked back confused at Roxas.

Roxas crinkled his facial features in question "His _heart_? How can you tell?"

"I, uh….can 'see' into other people's hearts…either from the living….or the dead. I can communicate with them too...and use magic" the brunette teen rubbed the back of his neck looking a bit unsure.

"So that means…"

"Yea. I'm a Heartinvoker too…"

Roxas' jaw dropped and eyes widened "U too Sora?"

Sora nodded smiling a little bit.

"How come you didn't tell me before?" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest his voice sounding a bit indignant which earned a chuckle from Sora.

"Well, you never really asked. And it's not something you just go announcing to everyone….or at least that's what Leon says."

"Point taken. But anyways, where's ur weapon? U have one too, right?"

"Oh, ummm…" Sora rubbed one of his upper arms as his eyes searched the floor "I can't use it….much"

"Oh, you can't?" the blonde tilted his head a just a little while his expression seemed both curious and worried.

"Leon…he…prohibited me from Invoking unless really necessary…"

"Let me guess…to protect you from other people?"

"Sort of…See, when I 'Invoke' -use my powers-, it takes an unusual toll on me. It puts extra strain on my heart and body….it can kill me." As Sora spoke his eyes had narrowed at the floor, his arms had come to fold across his chest and his voice had held a tone of frustration with a little disdain. Roxas frowned in wonder, that was uncharacteristic of his friend.

"Hm. Seems like you and Leon are very close, huh?" Roxas couldn't help but feel a small pang of envy, though his own mind chided him for being envious of his friend.

"We are, but he can be a real pain in the behind. Sometimes, I have better luck 'talking to a wall', to quote him"

"Stubborn?" Roxas smirked just a little, sympathizing with Sora.

"You have no idea" Sora rolled his eyes drawling his words to emphasize his annoyance as they both started to walk again.

"Actually, I think I do. Sounds just like Cloud…" Roxas smirked as memories flashed through his head. There was a long heavy and sort of awkward pause, the air in the space between them felt dense all of a sudden. Roxas put his hand inside his pockets and hunched a bit forward as a forlorn took over his features yet again.

"I want my brother back…" Roxas had meant it to just a thought for himself, but his mouth betrayed him and uttered his sentiments in a wavering low plea. Sora understood Roxas very well; Leon had been in something similar, once…Sora remembered how worried and frightened he had been back then….

 _'Wait a minute…Leon…that's right!'_ Sora's mind exclaimed, the conversation he had had with his brother at the fountain court repeated itself in his head. He knew he had seen something; his heart was telling him that both men could help each other….

"Hey…Roxas?"

"Hn?"

"Did you know that Heartinvokers had different abilities?" the tone was lazy, to Roxas it was obvious there was some point Sora wanted to make so he played along

"Ye? I know that" his answer made Sora smirk, thought the teen pretended to be thoughtful

"Um…my brother, he…has this… _ability_ , of his that's really…interesting. He's very, what's that word?, Attuned to others' feelings…" Sora hooked his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner, drawling a lot of his words so as to draw out Roxas' interest. The young Strife slowly turned a quizzical gaze towards the brunette teen, though, Sora had his eyes closed in a smirk.

"Where are you going with this Sora?"

"Well, I was told once that we Heartinvokers have this…innate instinct to help/protect others' hearts…How more strong would that be for someone who can _feel_ other hearts, I wonder?" Sora still kept his pose and demeanor, Roxas' eyes widened slightly when his mind caught up to Sora's suggestion. Roxas then let out a half smile while turning to look in front of him once again. Sora was devious.

"Thanks" Roxas said through a warm smile.

"Should we head back then?" he responded with a sly grin.

* * *

 

With the store now closed, Leon and Cloud stood outside, waiting for their respective little brothers.  Leon leaned a shoulder casually on the door frame, arms were languidly folded over his chest and a leg crossed over the other leaving his body in a slight angle. The awkward and uncomfortable silence that had strewn between them made the older of the two, keep staring down the street as much as possible. Leon would only avert his gaze from the street to stare at any random passerby's, cars…anything but the blonde man in front of him, but it was proving to be quite the difficult task with each passing moment, especially when he could still feel the mix of anger, self loathing and embarrassment that composed every part of Cloud's heart at the moment. When the urge came too much to resist, he turned his head to look at the sulking man as discretely as possible. Leon watched as Cloud leant against his motorcycle, as his chest slightly rose up and down rhythmically with his breathing; how his arms were folded across his chest similar to him, though Cloud's looked stiff and tense. The younger man had his head bent down and although his blonde bangs curtained most of his face, Leon could tell he had his eyes closed as his brows were knitted together in anger and reflection.

At some point during the whole time they had been standing there, Leon had considered to at least attempt a short conversation with Cloud. But engaging in, or rather starting a conversation was something he didn't consider to be his best forte, yet he was willing to try…anything to alleviate the pressuring, thick heavy silence. That type of silence, he did not like.

 _'Hyne, Sora…where the hell are you?'_ The older man sighed, ducking his head to run a hand through his silky hair, praying Sora would get there already. Leon turned to look down the street again, to his relief, he saw the familiar figures of Sora and Roxas approaching. Leon pushed away from where he was leaning , the movement seemed to have brought Cloud out of his own musings. The latter first looked at Leon then turned his head to look where Leon was looking.

"Hey! We're back!" Sora greeted when they were close enough.

"About time." Leon responded casually, masking his relief. Cloud remained silent, in the same sulking position he had been, scowling through half lidded eyes.

"Sorry about that, sir. We just went for a walk" Roxas apologized rubbing one of his arms while ducking his head a bit in respect.

"It's ok Roxas. Don't worry about it." Leon offered the teen a calm half smile to emphasize his words.

Cloud was starting to get too uncomfortable, the shame of having had a fight with Roxas in their presence was gnawing at his chest. To top it off, the casual, friendly attitude that the Leonhart was showing towards Roxas was getting to him…maybe it was the remorse of how things were going on between Roxas and himself as of late.

"Roxas." he called in a low dour, grave tone. The apologetic face that the younger Strife had offered Leon, morphed into a scowl as he turned to look at the older Strife. Cloud seemed to have ignored it and simply added

"Let's go." Cloud pushed from away from his bike and turned around to fetch Roxas a helmet.

"I need to talk to Leon first" Roxas' response held only the slightest hint of defiance in it. Cloud looked at him over his shoulder in a light glower. He was about to question what was it that he wanted to talk to Leon about, when his mind decided that at the moment he was not really in the mood to care for such a trivial thing.

"Make it quick" Cloud ordered a little roughly.

Roxas pretty much ignored his brother's bad temper, grabbed one of Leon's wrists and pulled Leon a few feet away from Cloud and Sora. Leon looked down at  Roxas with a confused and somewhat alarmed look, then back at Sora. The rigid feel around them was pretty uncomfortable. There was a small silence, Leon watched as Roxas rubbed his upper arm and kept his head hung low in solemnity.

"What's on your mind?" Leon's face softened to a more concerned look, his brows slightly furrowed.

A bit more of hesitation "Well…it's 'bout Cloud…"

"What about him?" Leon quirked an eyebrow, now he didn't know whether to be interested or worried.

"He…needs help. Heartinvokers can help people that are gettin' attacked by darkness…" Roxas paused, strongly considering if he should just back off on his decision

"And?" Leon drawled the word softly in an encouraging, curious manner.

"….Sora told me you were very skilled…I was wondering if…If you could help…Cloud…"

Leon hummed in thought while crossing his arms over his chest, not taking his eyes off Roxas. He really gave the boy's request some thought. Leon had helped some people heal before but for some reason he thought that Cloud was…different. It was one of those strange feelings that one could not easily explain or pinpoint what it really was. He sighed.

"Well, you see Roxas…to heal his heart…These kinds of things affect mind, body and soul, one affects the other. I can guide Cloud, but it is really up to him…there's only so much I can do."

Roxas rubbed his arm again, this time biting his bottom lip, clearly Leon knew that he wanted to ask something he was unsure of. But then, after a small silence

"…will you help him?" he looked up at Leon with pleading eyes even if a part of him was feeling bad for using Leon's ability to his advantage. He just didn't know what to do the only other person that could have dispelled Cloud's darkness was gone. But if Leon said no, Roxas would be crushed but he would try not to insist…Sora had warned that Leon could try to block him off.

"I don't know---"

"I'll pay you anything! I don't know what else to do! I'd do anything at this point. And I know Cloud is a stranger to you but please…please…I don't want to lose Cloud too…I can't…"

Roxas' voice cracked at the end of his plea, the rim of his eyes turned red in a clear indication that tears were forming in them. While Roxas seemed to share the solemn, somber and defiant personality traits with Cloud, Leon also noted that it seemed Roxas was much more carefree and extroverted when letting others know his emotions and thoughts whenever necessary. Cloud seemed more shy and introverted in that aspect. Leon noted that the poor teen was desperate, and thought he didn't know the details of  what have the Strife brothers been through, he could easily tell just how affected by everything Roxas was and how much he needed Cloud…and Cloud needed Roxas. The sentiments were so pure, Leon's brotherly instinct that has been well honed with Sora, kicked in and it was tugging at his heart seeing Roxas struggle to keep himself from falling apart. Going so far as to even plead a stranger for help.

"No, Roxas…Look, what I was going to say is that I could try. But it's also up to Cloud, I can show him and advice him…But I can't force him into anything, therefor there's no guarantee…"

"I don't care!" Roxas said a bit too hastily. "Just…please…" Roxas humbly lowered his head gently shaking it. Leon gave a thought before replying

"I'll see what I can do…and don't worry, I won't charge you anything, I wasn't planning to anyways"

Roxas' head shot up, eyes wide in both disbelief  and relief

"U'll really help him?!"

"I said I would try" Leon corrected, but Roxas didn't seem to care for he grabbed Leon's hand and arm into a few strong shakes of gratitude before throwing himself over the adult and gave him a quick but strong hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

Leon couldn't resist the chuckle that escaped him when he nodded in reply, the way the blonde teen's face lit up reminded him much of Sora. Roxas let go of Leon and thanked him one last time before running off. He watched as both Strife brothers mounted the bike and said their good nights to Sora before the engine of the bike roared to life. Cloud revved up the engine and then drove off, the rumbling sound getting swallowed by the rest of the city sounds as the two Strifes rode off into the streets.

Leon stood, watching even after Cloud and Roxas were out of sight. Sora ran up to Leon, when he stood beside him, he looked up at Leon's thoughtful face and said

"So? did he ask?" Sora inquired a bit eager

"So you **did** suggest him to ask me. And, yes, he did"

Sora chuckled sheepishly "Sooo…you'll help them, right? I mean, you pretty much have been helping them already…"

"Yes Sora, I will _try_. Why are you so eager in me helping them?"

"I told you once already remember? The day after we first visited Cloud after he got attacked. I told you I saw something in your hearts"

"Again with that, Sor? I told  you it didn't mean anything."

"I'm telling you! I did see it!"

"But you don't know what it is" Leon drawled arching an eyebrow, testing Sora

"No. Not exactly...It could be anything…Besides, we can't just ignore someone that's getting attacked by _them_ " Sora reminded Leon pouting at him a little.

Leon took a deep breath through his nose, his chest visibly puffed and deflated with the action; he was agreeing with Sora's words. Also, certainly, Leon could not deny that he had been feeling oddly drawn to the somber man that was Cloud Strife, something that was pretty uncharacteristic of him.

"Whatever." he said in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he started walking. Sora scoffed with a half smile while shaking his head before he followed after Leon.

 _'Whatever indeed'_ Sora repeated in his thoughts 

* * *

              .

 

**A Heart's Passage:**

_To you, the caring, noble heart that has been carefully guarded…_

_Would you heed my call, or rather, would you heed the call of a wounded heart?_

_A wounded heart that wants to seek others, but it is so afraid of losing what it seeks._

_That heart. I'm sure you've felt it._

_A heart that is gentle but wilful, yet it is so humble and contrite._

_That heart…it has been burdened and fractured._

_I was its constant guide and protector,_

_but now that my heart is in an near unreachable place…_

_I cannot guide it and that heart has lost its way again._

_You, the stalwart and discerning heart._

_It seems like you could understand that misguided heart and perhaps,_

_it can complement you, in return._

_You, the heart that was once unreachable but it is now resolute._

_Though I never met you, I feel like I can trust you with this favor:_

_Please…Please heal the heart that is Cloud Strife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys! I had too think A LOT and make a lot of research for this chapter, a reason why it took so long. I had to organize my thoughts and I noticed that the improvising thing wasn't really working for me, I had a lot of ideas and I was deviating from the original intent of the story. I had to take a break and really think and consider where I want to go.


	5. A Brother's Fear and A Kind Heart

 

_The sky above was dark, clouded with gray and charcoal colored clouds. The air was perfumed with the smell of rain and the silence around only broken by the echoing rumbles that came from above. One drop, then two, and then three; in a split second a plethora of water drops damped the empty streets. As it grew dark, the street lamps stared flickering to life, casting the orange glow on the gravelly dark floor._

_A young child; a boy, stumbled under the drenching rain. The gray tee he wore stuck to his small frame, his worn jeans were shredded around his knees and thighs, revealing nasty, swollen cuts in said areas. He couldn't remember how long he'd been walking injured, tired and hungry..._

_The young boy had to hunch forward and wrap his battered, hematoma covered arms around his torso, when a sudden strong gust of wind slammed into him with such force, that he momentarily lost balance of his stumbling feet. He stopped for a moment to shiver, his skin prickled and he let out an agonizing gasp, followed by a pained whimper._

_The boy lifted his gaze and looked around him through his drenched, flattened brown hair; he needed to seek shelter, his body was violently shaking. He stumbled forward when he saw a pickup truck up ahead, perhaps he could hide under it? Half his mind was not with him and his head was throbbing with torturous pain; he wasn't thinking straight. The added weight of his drenched clothing made his body feel more sluggish and heavy than it already had been. Each step became more difficult to take, he panted heavily, his stumbling became more and more paused. It stopped all together when he fell face down onto the pavement, his cheek hitting the cold, wet floor, while his little arms were thrown down to the sides._

_Heat rushed to his cheeks and he felt streaks of warm tears start to roam from the corner of his eyes, down the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The warm liquid was a stark contrast against the frigid fluid of the rain. His vision would blur and then re-adjust again, his breathing was becoming labored, triggering a string of pants. Heavy eyes shut close…he was so exhausted…every part of his young being told him to just lay there and sleep…_

_Not exactly knowing how long did he lay there, his eyes remained closed, until eventually, he heard the squishing sound of what he thought were footsteps approaching. At first they had been slow and unsure, as if assessing something, but then quickly turned into hurried stepping._

_First he felt a looming presence over him, then a pair of big, calloused hands turned him to his side to then cradle him into a pair of big arms; One arm went under his shoulders, the other went over his thighs with a hand rested on his hip_

_"Oi, kid" he heard a gruff voice speak, belonging to that of a man. The boy wanted to speak and open his eyes, but he felt so weak. The man shook him in an attempt to wake him._

_"Hey kiddo" the man called again, but the boy still couldn't open his eyes. The man shook him a little harder and tapped the boy's cheek with the pad of his fingers_

_"'Ey, wake up" The man's voice was becoming alarmed, finally the brunette boy found the strength to open his eyes, but only half way. It took his vision a small moment to adjust, when it did, he saw the figure of a man with very short, spiky blonde hair and a stubbed chin. The adult was looking at him with concerned blue eyes, giving him a once over and studying the wounds on the boys arms and legs. By his size, he deduced that the boy couldn't be older than seven, perhaps eight years of age._

_"What happen' to ya?" The boy didn't answer, instead stared at him through half lidded, tired eyes. The man managed to catch a small glimpse of them and swore were colored slate. A distant voice in the man's head remarked that it was rare color indeed._

_"What's yer name?" the man tried again, he hoped the boy could at least manage that. There was a pause before the young boy struggled to find his voice through quivering, purpling lips_

_"S-S-S…Sq…Squ-Squall" the boy managed to reply between a weak, barely audible whisper and shivers_

_"Squall?" the man tested and a feeble nod was all he could get in response. The man stood up, while still cradling the boy named Squall in his arms._

_"Don't worry, I'm gonna help ya, 'k?" the man assured as he started to walk towards his pickup truck. As gently as he could, he placed Squall on the passenger seat. By touching Squall's  forehead, the man was able to tell the boy had a fever, and a big one, the man cursed under his breath. The adult wrapped the boy with his parka jacket to keep him warm as much as possible. After securely strapping Squall, the adult closed the door and made his way to the driver's side and got into his truck, then drove off with the strange and weakened boy._

* * *

Several weeks (almost a month) had passed since Roxas had made his 'special request' to Leon. The days had served as quite the challenge for the gunblader. In order to help Cloud, Leon had to _understand_ the aloof man which of course was already a task in its self. To achieve such thing, Leo had Cloud working with him a lot of the time not having to worry any longer for Cloud's fracture since it had completely healed.

Some days, Cloud seemed okay with having _some_ conversation, though these were usually short and even a bit awkward since Cloud seemed to be fond of 'one lined responses'…Leon felt like he was being fed his own medicine: he admitted…it was rather annoying.  These conversations would go something along the lines of:

_"Good mornin' Cloud." Leon had said with a grin_

_"…Mornin'."  Cloud had responded dryly not even looking at Leon_

_A moment of silence…._

_"So…how's everything?" Leon tried again_

_"It's fine" a flatter response than before, then another awkward silence surrounding them… Leon breathed in through his nose, a crooked smile forming out of his annoyance. Licking his lips and putting his hands on his hips, he tried yet again._

_"How…are you feeling today?"_

_"…I'll live"_

_So much for courtesy…_

_That was it. Leon threw up his hands in the air in defeat. At that moment Leon was beginning to think that maybe, actually talking to walls was a good idea after all. The older simply walked away and busied himself with his work for the day…_

But then there was other days, Cloud would be in the dourest and darkest of moods. The delivery man would simply tend to his duties and avoid everyone. Cloud would barely speak or look at anyone; he would refuse or turn down any invitation to eat lunch. It was on days like these that Leon would get almost overwhelmed by the other man's dark emotions. It was to a point that all other feelings from other people would become close to non-existent. Leon would use his powers to secretly absorb the negativity as much as he could hold, running the risk of tainting his own mood for doing so, which in a lot of cases, it did. 

One particularly slow day, Leon had been in one of his occasional 'blank moods', as Yuffie had dubbed them. A day where the brunette would go into an involuntary shut down and would feel completely empty on the inside. He felt nothing. And it had been only a matter of time before he would start feeling sick and drained. An ill effect his powers had on him often and there was very little he could do about it. The only advantage was that no foreign emotion could try to overpower him; Leon could have a moment to his own, it was a shame that he couldn't feel even his own self…

That had been the case until he found Cloud in the office. Apparently the man had been sitting down, waiting for orders,  eventually getting lost in his own thoughts. 

Slowly, Cloud's pain worked its way into Leon and the brunette was defenceless against it. Usually, when another person's emotion got to Leon, it would leave no space for his own thoughts or sentiments. With Cloud however…he felt the man but he was also allowed to have his own insight… The surprise of Cloud's sadness not only overriding the ill effects of empathy but also not really engulfing Leon himself didn't last long as the sight really put a knot in Leon's chest.

Cloud's eyes had found his and for once Leon did not pick up the unsettledness the other would feel whenever that happened _"Please…don't tell anyone…"_ There was vulnerability behind that plea. A man that was broken.

Leon had simply nodded, sat behind his desk, opposite to Cloud and simply offered the latter company in comforting silence. Cloud seemed to appreciate that.

In conclusion, Cloud had Leon thinking hard; sitting on the sofa in his living room, languidly resting his cheek on his fisted hand with a leg crossed over the other. He anxiously tapped the butt of his black pen on the scribbled mess that was the page of the open notebook which laid on this lap. The gunblader had attempted writing, (something he would do as a hobby or whenever he needed to think), while he mused on a plan on how to help Cloud with his wounded soul. But, like whatever thing Leon had been attempting to write, the ideas just died flat on his head.

Roxas had sure put him on quite a tough spot, but Leon was starting to grow quite fond of the kid and really wanted to help him out in whatever way he could. Although, there was also the fact that since Roxas and Sora have become very good friends, Sora would not let Leon hear the end of it….He sighed helplessly at the thought.

"Cloud…" he found himself saying out loud in reflective thought. At this point Leon was just making random doodles around the edges of his notebook.

"There's just so much hurt in your heart….how can I even approach you?..." Leon lifted his gaze to look at his cable box; at the blue digital numbers that marked the hour. Like many times before, he wondered what was it about Cloud that drew his attention so much. So much so, that he was currently in the middle of his living room, at eleven o' clock, thinking about the aloof -and nearly impossible to work with- man, even depriving Leon of his slumber.

"Perhaps, is it because he reminds me so much of…." Leon pulled his lips to the side wondering where that thought was coming from

 _'Myself?'_ his own mind finished for him. His conscious reminded him that he had acted in a similar way in the past…

So full of resentment. Anger. Hurt…how he used to shun others away from himself…even the people that cared for him…

Those were dark times for Leon…It had been a time were he not only had to deal with his own personal struggles, he also didn’t know how to manage his powers and he ended up absorbing other people's emotions as well, especially, the negative ones. Leon felt like he had gotten trapped in a standstill. Locked in a dark and suffocating turmoil, lamenting aspects of life that he couldn't control…Maybe Cloud was feeling the same way? No. Leon _knew_ that's what Cloud felt like…

The gunblader was having trouble admitting it, but he had noticed that he was more sensitive to picking up Cloud's emotions… _too_ sensitive he would say…never had this happened with anyone, which was quite a statement given the extent of his so called gift.

 _'Maybe Sora is kinda right, but you're just too stubborn -and afraid- to notice it.'_ the little voice in his head spoke up again.

 _'Ooorrrr, maybe, I just feel a bit of kinship towards the guy and you're just over thinking this'_ said 'another'  voice on his head, countering the first one.

Leon had barely noticed that a strange feeling had settled on his chest as his mind had a little debate with itself. He dismissed it, tiredly rubbed his eyes with the fingers of his right hand and then held the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Maybe he should just go, and at least attempt to get some rest.

As he was about to get up and head to his room, he felt a pressure in his chest. A trace of fear crawled into his heart, making it beat a bit faster. He frowned in thought. This fear was not his…

Griever, the lion head pendant that dangled from  his chest  felt….heavy and warm. He brought his hand up to grab it and as soon as he did, he heard a pleading whisper in his head. His eyes opened in realization taking  him only a second to jump off the sofa and bolt towards Sora's room…

* * *

 

It was unusually cold in his surroundings, but the feel of the ambience around him felt very familiar… Sora's eyelids twitched as he slowly opened them to confirm his suspicions. As he sat up, he looked around him to see that he indeed had been laying on the cold, shallow, aqueous surface that reflected the sky that was above; soft clouds that leisurely sailed by, tinted with the pastel hues of pinks, blues and very subtle oranges. He felt light, free of any burden as he looked up above, the misty frigid breeze caressed his cheek with the gentleness of a warm embrace. Sora had closed his eyes for a little before he opened them again with a relived sigh…

'It's been a while since last time…' Sora got up, the soaked back of his sleeveless blue shirt and knee long, gray colored pajama pants, stuck to his tan skin and dripped.

For a while he stared blankly at the beaming warm horizon through half lidded eyes. Then he saw a ghostly orb of light gently float by, near his chest. He threaded his fingers through the misty tail of the orb and smiled.

"Well, you're certainly happy" he said through a light chuckle, then looked around and soon he was joined by many other floating orbs, some of which would approach Sora and would either playfully encircle him or pass through him which would cause a bit of a cold but ticklish feeling that would make him giggle.

"It's good to see you guys are happy" he told them.

Suddenly, a pang of sadness made his chest sink. Sora frowned bewildered as he brought up a hand to his beating heart. He searched the new found feeling and looked to the horizon once again, this time he felt an unnamed force trying to draw him in. Sora felt as if he was being called. The teen knitted his eyebrows as he pulled his lips to one side and started walking towards it. Some of the light orbs followed Sora, swirling around him ; his bare feet produced light watery sounds as he walked.

At some point, Sora arrived at a white wooden door. He stared at it for a few moments, whatever was 'calling', was behind that door. Sora slowly reached for the brass knob, turning it he clicked open the door and cautiously made his way in. The ghostly lights that had been trailing behind him, dispersed, following him no further.

The room Sora entered was clad in the blanket of darkness, he could vaguely make out that it seemed to be the interior of a house, perhaps an apartment. But it was void of any sort of furniture or belongings. The air there was dense and thick, filled with pain and grief; the weight of guilt was tugging hard at Sora even though he knew it was not his burden. The teen furrowed his eyebrows in worry and sadness as he encircled his arms around his torso to rub his own upper arms. Sora sauntered precariously down the hall towards a closed door at the end of it. That's where he was being drawn to.

The young Leonhart hesitantly let go of his arms to open the door to the next room. It was just as dark, but completely empty; save for the walls that composed the room and were only vaguely visible due to the small, frail light emitted from a orb, similar to the ones that were following Sora moments ago. The spectral sphere hovered weakly close to the floor in the middle of the room. A small gasp escaped Sora's mouth as he ran towards the sphere, kneeling right in front of it.

"You're hurting…" Sora stated sadly as he gently cupped his hands under the floating orb.

"Are you lost? You know you can't be here…" He asked and said as he brought the ghostly sphere up to chest level

"You're not sure? Then wha--- Something's holding you back?" Sora raised an eyebrow quizzically

"Ohhh…You mean some-ONE…" Sora felt sympathy for the saddened soul

 "I'm afraid…I can't help you with that. I don't have that kind of power…." Sora lamented

"My brother?....." Sora remained silent as he stared at the curious little orb that hovered in his hands.

"Heh. Yeah, he's kinda stubborn. He can feel hearts, but has trouble listening to them, he barely listens to his own sometimes." the teen smirked to himself

"Wait a minute…so those hints I've been seeing…it was you? Your were trying to reach him?... " Sora's eyes widened as he rose the spectre to face level

"Why him?" Sora wondered

"I see…Well, don't worry. I think I've seen it too…I'll keep pestering him" Sora grinned reassuringly.

The orb seemed to shine just a bit brighter at Sora's words and Sora smiled brightly.

But then, a sudden painful throb ran through Sora's chest, it as if a blade had pierced through him. The teen let out a sharp gasp, the orb floated out of his hands as he planted a hand on top of his chest. Sora hunched forward into a crawling position as the pain continued, his heart started to beat uncomfortably fast as his lungs suddenly seemed to get cut off of their air. Not long after, he fell limply on his side, the suffocating pain wouldn't let him move. The ghostly orb was frantically hovering above him as if it were in distress.

"It's…again?...have I been here…that long?" Sora asked himself between gasps and more whimpers.

He started to moan as he tried to contain protests of pain. From under his shirt's neck, Sora took his necklace. With a trembling hand he clenched the crown shaped charm and brought it close to his mouth and weakly whispered:

"Leonis animum, anima Griever" and that's all he could muster with his depleting strength.

Sora shuddered and closed his eyes, he felt as if there were hands gripping, and pulling him down…the teen wasn't sure of how long he kept his eyes closed. Opening them half way, he noticed that he was falling into a dark abyss. Fear was overriding him, but he still couldn't bring himself to move, he just kept falling and falling, further down. Dark voices were calling to him.

'Leonis…..Griever…please…' his mind tried to repeat the words again in a desperate, scared plea, willing it with his heart. He pressed the pendant to his chest. He closed his eyes and tears of pain and dread were forced out…

He thought this was his end…

A light shone through the abyss, vaguely through groggy eyes Sora made out the silhouette of a winged lion descending upon him. The young invoker reached out towards the familiar form, soon after he felt the warmth of its wings engulfing him….

* * *

 

Leon had stormed into Sora's room, giving a quick look around when his gaze fell on the motionless figure of Sora lying on his bed. The blankets were a tangled mess around the adolescent's legs. He ran towards his brother, and the first thing he noted was that Sora was soaked in sweat. The next thing he noted was that his younger brother's lips were a bit parted and that he was much too pale.

 Leon cupped a hand on one side of Sora's head and placed the other on the teen's chest and muttered a spell. That's when he noticed that Sora wasn't breathing.

"Sor!...Sora!!" Leon shouted desperately, his voice cracked as he felt panic swell his chest. He held his little brother's head with one cupped hand, while his other hand was still firmly pressed on top of Sora's chest, with the healing spell.

Leon pressed his forehead to Sora's, closing eyes in concentration focusing his energy on his chest and hands "Don't do this to me, Sora…" Leon kept calling Sora's name over and over. He wondered why was this happening again, an old fear resurfaced devouring every fiber of his being... Suddenly, Sora took a very deep, very desperate gasp like breath for air.

Leon lifted his head and cupped both sides of Sora's head, eyeing him worriedly. The teen let out a string of harsh, raspy coughs, mixed with deep intakes of breath and wheezes.

"Le-Le-on" Sora managed to squeak out, his voice agonized with pain and utter fear. The teen desperately clung to his older brother's white v-neck shirt with shaky hands. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here. You're back…" Leon re-assured in a haste. For a moment Sora's eyes rolled back but Leon shook the teen's head a bit. 

"No, Sor, stay with me. I'm gonna take you to the hospital" Leon assured, as he gathered Sora into his arms. Leon was fighting hard to keep his composure and a level head, feeling both his own fear and Sora's fear was painfully piercing his own heart.

The teen panted, still looking frightened and weak, rivers of sweat still trailed down his paled face. Sora's eyes looked disoriented and unfocused. The wheezing on his breathing only got worse. Leon cursed under his breath as made a run for it to the car…

* * *

 

The next day had rolled in and the crew on the Highwind shop had a busy day as usual. Thanks to this, it had passed rather quickly for everyone. Although, there had been one thing however, that had left everyone bewildered and with a foreboding feeling.

"I wonder what happened to Squally…It's not usual for him to not just show up to work" Yuffie pointed out worriedly as she leaned on the counter with her face rested on her hand.

"Do you think that he and Sora might've had to fight off some spirits?" Aerith suggested with just as an equally worried tone.

"Wouldn't he have called you guys?" Roxas inquired crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

The conversation between them  continued, Cid whom had remained silent just stood there listening to all of it. He leaned against the corner of the L-shaped counter with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, impatiently drumming his fingers against the border of the counter top and anxiously shook one of his legs. One of the things that defined Leon was his strict sense of responsibility. For him to not have shown up for work or even call in, something serious must have been going on. Despite his gruff and grumpy exterior, Cid cared for all of them…the worry and anxiety was eating away at his patience and he felt like he was going to chew the cigarette because of it.

Cloud had just arrived from his last delivery for the day and had come in through the garage. As soon as he entered the shop, he looked to his left; to look at his anxious employer. Cloud had never really seen Cid this tense, it actually unsettled him. Just when he was about to attempt and ask Cid what was wrong…

_RING   RING_

Rang the phone that was attached to the wall, near to the garage door's frame. It caught everyone's attention, specially Cid's, whom in a quick movement turned to answer it.

"Hello?!" Cid greeted in an harsh but concerned shout, totally forgetting about formalities and the greeting line they would all use to answer the phone, it was as if Cid knew (and hoped) that it was Leon the one who was calling.

Apprehensive silence filled the room.

"Leon?!  'bout damn time! U had me worr----" it seemed as if Leon had cut him off.

"What?! when?!" Cid shouted into the phone, looking at it for a short moment before placing it back on his ear. There was another brief moment of silence.

"'K. I'm on tha way" Cid wasted no time on hanging up the phone with a little force. He turned around, whipping his head to his sides, front, back…his pupils frantically mirrored his movements.

"Um, Cid…is everything ok?" Aerith asked clasping her hands together, the question was formed softly and full with concern.

"Da hell is my jacket?!" Cid demanded in way that was more of a question for himself than for any of the others around him.

"Hey gramps, what's the matter?" Yuffie tried this time, only, her tone was bit more firm to catch the man's attention, whom was making his way to the garage. It seemed he remembered that he usually left his jacket inside of his pick-up truck. Cloud watched as whatever Leon had told Cid was putting the man in a uncharacteristic nervous state, causing Cid not to notice when the girls had talked to him.

Throughout the day, Cloud had found himself wondering where Leon and Sora (especially Leon), had been. It had felt…weird, not having Leon's soothing presence around…Cloud even dared admitting that he had actually missed the Leonharts; he too wanted to know what happened to them.

"Hey Cid!" called Cloud in a commanding shout, much to everyone's surprise. He, whom was the current quiet enigma of the shop.

All of them, directed their gazes at Cloud, Cid included. The young man wasted no time in making his question

"What happened?" his tone was stern, but it was just to mask the concern that bubbled in his gut. Though his 'mask' seemed to have done the trick to alleviate some of the older man's nerves. At least enough to spawn a response from Cid

"Sora's been hospitalized"

"What?! Hospitalized?! Why?" Roxas asked with clear concern written all over him, the last question almost came out as a squeak as he jumped over the counter.

"No time to explain. I'm headin' to Garden Hope Hospital. Now. Stay, close the shop, do whichever ya want." Cid turned as he walked out to the garage.

"I guess we can close….there's no customers and we're only an hour away from closing….I'm worried about Sora…" Aerith spoke dejectedly clasping her hands together again.

"Whatever, I'm goin'" Yuffie stated as she made her way out of the checkout counter and followed after Cid

Aerith stood in place for a bit with a dejected look on her face, her head was bent down a little, clearly debating as to what she should do. She was very worried about Sora, but she didn't want to leave the whole load to Cloud. The blonde man looked at her and felt sympathy for the woman.

"Um…Aerith…" he started

"Oh! yes Cloud?" she said trying to mask her worry.

"Why…don't you go? Me and Roxas can close the shop" Cloud offered and almost immediately he received a beaming smile from her.

"Really? but Cloud I---"

"It's fine Aerith, we can take care of it" Roxas assured her, though he himself was anxious and very worried.

Aerith looked from Roxas to Cloud, whom simply nodded with a casual look on his face. Aerith hugged and thanked them before she left. Cloud then proceeded to do everything that had to be done to close the shop. Roxas of course, helped with the closing, but maintained some distance and would only exchange words with his brother if he had questions regarding the tasks at hand. Things had not improved between them and there were days where they wouldn't even talk. The adolescent kept a broody face and a flat tone. Cloud, paid it no mind, he considered that he was too busy to deal with Roxas' attitude at the moment.

It took the brothers a while to properly clear everything, but once done they closed everything and were getting prepared to mount Cloud's bike and leave. The older brother stared at his helmet, debating whether he should go and not only visit Sora, but check up on how Leon was doing. From how Cid had reacted, it must be something rather serious; he admitted he was worried, but he also felt a bit out of place. From what he understood, everyone in the shop had known each other for a very long time, he and Roxas were just 'new additions'. Cloud felt like they had no part in anything. Yet despite that…

"Cloud…" came Roxas' small, hesitant voice from behind Cloud.

The older Strife looked at the younger with a cocked eyebrow and studied the other's posture: Roxas had his head slightly bent down while rubbing one of his arms. The look on his face was one of concern with a trace of frustration. Cloud instantly knew what was going through the teen's head.

"What is it Roxas?"

"I-I…I want to visit Sora." the demand had started shy and unsure, but was finished in a steadfast request

Cloud kept his gaze fixed on Roxas, mulling over the idea. Roxas stared back at Cloud anxiously awaiting the reply

"Get on" was all Cloud said, though the words were uttered in a passive way. There were meant to let Roxas know that they would go to the hospital, and the intent was not lost. Both brothers got on the bike and rode off to Hope Garden Hospital.

* * *

Cid and the girls had come over, but Sora was not awake. Aerith and Yuffie had stook around for while, before they left. Both making sure that Sora had been stabilized and that Leon would let them know when Sora woke up so they could come visit. Cid had decided to keep Leon company, but had gone out to smoke a much needed cigarette…or maybe a few.

Leon sat on the chair next to the hospital bed, his elbows were rested upon the cushioned surface with a fisted hand clasped under the other. His lips pressed against the aforementioned, the tired eyes studying the sleeping form in front of them. They momentarily drifted up to the monitor that read Sora's heart beat, silently judging the green line that went up and then down again, forming sharp thin triangles. And that annoying beeping sound...the hissing and humming of the other machines…that distinct and overwhelming scent of alcohol…medicine and sterile disinfectant only hospitals harbored…It all only served to put the man at unease, causing a heavy sinking feeling right in the middle of his chest.

His mind couldn't help but travel back to the conversation he had with Cid shortly after the girls had left…

* * *

 

_Cid pulled Leon out of the room and stood in the hall. The younger man had been preparing himself for this conversation, he knew the old man well…he couldn't really blame him for his concern, however._

_"So…" Cid drawled the word just a bit, he didn't need to finish the question_

_"….he must have been Invoking again…" Leon said dejectedly with his hands in his pockets while narrowing his eyes at the floor._

_"Must've?" Cid scratched his head at Leon's use of words_

_"I haven't talked to him about it….he didn't seem to have done it willingly, it must have happened during his sleep…"_

_"how long  it's been since it last happened?"_

_"Quite some time…probably a month or so..."the younger man took his hand out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest in thought._

_"What's…his diagnosis?"Cid's tone was low. The fear of losing Sora ever looming over their heads._

_"….it's uncertain…all they say is that his heart is getting weaker…."_

_"Aren't the treatments workin'?"_

_"They are….but this is going beyond just physical issues, Cid…" Leon lowered his arms to his sides, he clenched his fists so hard that his hands trembled. The anguish in Leon's usually calm tone was not lost to Cid's ears. There was a moment of silence between them, both men took in the depth of the situation. Cid thought hard of he could say to comfort Leon…but what was there to say? He couldn't guarantee anything and Leon wasn't one for taking false promises lightly…_

_"I almost lost him again Cid….I'm losing him."  words came out of quivering lips in the form of a distraught whimper, which was followed by a sniffle._

_Leon pressed the back of his fist against his mouth, closed his eyes in a frown to try and compose himself. The burning in his eyes didn't cease, so he opened them again and looked at the ceiling with a pleading face. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked away from Cid; a pointless effort to hide the welling tears in his eyes._

_It moved Cid's heart to see Leon in such a defeated and vulnerable state. The older man moved towards him and pulled Leon into a one armed embrace, firmly patting the other's back in encouragement._

_"I don't know what to do…." Leon whimpered again, then sniffled while trying hard to hold back some of  his tears as much as he could._

_"It's a'right…" at that moment Cid was reminded when he had first found Leon as a boy. Vulnerable, lost and hurt both physically and emotionally. It also brought the memories of Leon's rough and deeply conflicted teenage-hood and how hard it was for Leon to get out of that dark place…_

_It always unsettled Cid seeing Leon like this, he had raised the man like a son after all._

* * *

 

Leon let out a silent sigh that heaved his shoulders, as he looked back at Sora's sleeping face. He let one of his hands travel to the side of his little brother's head, his thumb tenderly brushed against Sora's temple. Almost instantly the teen stirred with his eyes still closed, slightly shaking his head to one side before leaning a bit more into Leon's hand. Sora's eyebrows furrowed upwards in what seemed to be a bit of discomfort, and Leon saw him swallow hard.

" 'and is col'" the remark was a frail, gravelly mumble.

"Sor?" Leon leaned a bit forward closer to him, relief started to make his heart flip. Sora opened his eyes mid way shortly after Leon called him by his nickname.

"Your… hand…is…cold" Sora mumbled again, a little more coherent this time. But his voice remained low and a bit gravelly from sleep. From his peripheral vision, Leon noted how purple his own nails had turned; Leon actually wished he had some gloves for his freezing hands…he let a half smile adorn his face.

"I've been worrying my ass off, sitting here in freezing cold, deprived from sleep and what's the first thing you do: complain about my hand being cold." Leon chided in jest.

"You… know I… hate it….the cold…" Sora grinned weakly for a short moment, barely showing his teeth. His grin then quickly turned into a apologetic and dispirited face.

"'orry…'m… sorry bro" Sora said pleadingly looking up at his big brother.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I…Invoked…I…didn't mean it…" the apology trailed off into a soft whimper.

Leon shook his head and while petting Sora's head, in a gentle, understanding tone he responded "It's ok little brother."

Sora's lips turned further down as his pupils turned glossy and his eyes narrowed.

"I wa--….was…scared… _they_ were…pulling me…back…" Sora gaped in an attempt to say more, but the words just couldn't come out. Still, Leon understood and he shook his head gently.

"Shh, it's ok…I know. I heard you call. But you're safe now, ok? We'll talk about it when you feel better" Leon said calmly, to which Sora nodded.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door and the two brothers looked at it.

"Mr. Leonhart, there are people requesting to see Sora"

"Hm? Who?"

"They identified as Cloud and Roxas Strife, sir. You know them?"

"Cloud?" Leon opened his eyes in surprise

"Roxas is here?" Sora got excited, but was not able to fully convey it due to his weakened state.

"Yes. Shall I let them pass?"

"Oh. Uh, yea. Yea, sure" Leon responded, still trying to get over his surprise.

The nurse gave a curt nod and left to fetch the visitors in question. When the Strife brothers arrived, Sora, had he the strength he would have jumped off the bed and tackle Roxas into a hug. However, it had been quite heart-warming for both Leon and Cloud to see how the two teens greeted each other as if they were brothers. Roxas being ever so careful not to harm Sora or get tangled with any of the tubes or cables that surrounded the sickly teen.

As for Cloud, it had been unsettling to see Sora so frail, more than he thought it would be. But of course there was also relief when Cloud saw that Sora was at least awake and was well enough to get excited from seeing Roxas.

When it came to seeing Leon, it had been a bit heartbreaking for Cloud…Even though he had only met Leon for almost a month, Cloud hadn't seen Leon so…vulnerable. There was black spots under Leon's eyes, but they also looked a bit swollen and red…had he been crying? Leon…whom looked so composed and collected. Wise. Unfazed. Someone who always kept a level head and would tackle every situation with diligence and a calculative mind…And always had this soothing, and leader-like presence around him…Cloud really couldn't help but feel bad for the gunblader. That look didn't really suit him at all.

Then again….it was the man's younger brother that had been hospitalized…

At some point, Cid had returned from smoking and entered the room. The middle aged man was glad to see that Cloud had decided to drop by. Mainly because, both Cid and Sora had tried to convince Leon to go back to the house so he could rest for a little and take a shower…but they didn’t want Leon driving in a drowsy state however, so Cloud, became their saving grace and designated driver. Cloud had initially felt uncertain of the idea, but he also couldn't really find it in himself to refuse or to even get mad; Leon had saved _his_ life _and_ had also taken upon himself to make sure Cloud was healing properly afterwards. If anything, Cloud felt it's the least he could do for the man as a token of gratitude…

After quite a great deal of gruelling minutes trying to coax Leon, the latter had finally conceded under the one claim that he would only take a quick shower, a quick nap and would be back in no time. Roxas volunteered to keep both Cid and Sora company until their return. Cloud agreed, albeit with just a tinge of reluctance.

Both men got to Leon's car. The ride was mostly wrapped in silence, Leon would only speak to Cloud to tell him where to turn or where to keep going straight.

Cloud stole a glance out of the corner of his eye: Leon rested his head against the window of the passenger door  as his arms where neatly folded over his chest. The man had his eyes closed, and Cloud watched the slow steady rhythm of the broad chest rising up and down. If it wasn't because he had to pay attention to the road, he wouldn't have been able to look away…More and more he noticed that the man was very attractive; the brunette man was a thief that kept stealing Cloud's gaze. Though of course, each time anything like that would happen, an uncomfortable, ugly guilt would make Cloud's stomach turn and his head would pound heavily…He would either look, or just feel the ring around his finger…Cloud felt dirty, like if he was cheating…He felt like he was disrespecting Zack….Zack, whom always lingered in both his mind and heart. Cloud would try to swallow past the lump in his throat, while trying to quiet his rapidly changing emotions reminding himself that Leon could pick up on whatever he was feeling…

 _'Perhaps you should try_ talking _…to him?'_ some inner voice in Cloud's head told him

 _'But that would be ridiculous…what do I even say to him?'_ Cloud spat back at his own conscious. The feeling of wanting to some way help Leon clung to him. Cloud felt like if owed it to him and quite frankly, he hadn't liked seeing Leon like that…

_'But how could I help someone else when I can't even help myself?...I'm useless…'_

In the midst of his berating thoughts, Cloud didn't notice when he kept stealing glances or just stare at the sleeping gunblader whenever they stopped at a red light…

"You have something to say Strife?" Leon spoke suddenly while he still had his eyes closed.

Cloud nearly jumped, startled he stammered. "N-n-No. I-I was jus-just….thinking…"

"Mm. I know you were. I can practically _feel_ your thoughts"

There, Cloud pulled his lips to the side squinting his eyes "No you can't"

"You'd be surprised how much your feelings can say about you. And I work with you everyday so, yea."

"You know, your whole empath thing can get reeeaallyy annoying sometimes"

"That, I have felt from you too"

Cloud rolled his eyes shaking his head a little.

Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, the delivery man stayed quiet for a few moments…For whatever reason he felt the strange urge to talk to his companion. Looking for something to talk about, Cloud bit his lower lip, why was he feeling so chatty? Out of the blue, a question popped into Cloud's head and perhaps it wasn't the best moment to prod, but Cloud wagered that it was better than sitting through a whole awkward silent car ride. He really couldn't think of anything else.

"Sooo, um….how long have you…known Cid?"

Leon opened his eyes though he remained in the same relaxed position. "Years." he did a quick math inside his mind "Nineteen, to be exact"

"That long?" Cloud frowned thoughtfully "How old are you again?"

"Twenty Six"

Cloud drummed fingers as counted them, calculating under his breath "You know him since you were seven?"

"Correct. Though to be more accurate; I was found by Cid when I was seven." Leon spared his temporary chauffeur a normal look. Cloud's eyebrows shot up a little, though the movement had been so slight, Leon almost missed it. What he didn't miss however was the curious demeanor Cloud was giving off.

"'Found'?" the blonde repeated, making sure he heard right.

Leon shifted a little in his seat then licked his lips, the topic was not one he was expecting. However, he was not really the slightest bit bothered by the thought of sharing some of his past with Cloud. As soon as he opened his mouth the words just simply poured out of him.

 "I….had been raised in an orphanage, never knew my parents. I was in the orphanage until that age, because that was when…I discovered I was an 'Invoker'. It had been an accident; I was having a dispute with another of the kids because he just wouldn't let me be. He attacked me first and the next thing I know, I had completely frozen one of his arms. Of course, I was then shunned and out casted like a 'Freak'. The orphanage considered me a menace so they sent me to a foster home, but it wasn't long before they too, tried to get rid of me. I was beaten and kicked out of the last home I had gone to. I don't remember how long I spent on the streets until I arrived here one day to be found by Cid. He already had two girls under his care: One that was my same age, while the other was just a bit younger than me…"

"Aerith and Yuffie." Cloud filled in for him, receiving a confirming nod from the older man.

"They didn't mind that I was a Heartinvoker. They accepted me with open arms and well, here I am."

"Wait…but…if it's like that, then…What about…Sora?"

"…We're not really brothers. Biologically speaking, that is"

"You're not?!" Cloud exclaimed, nearly shouting, a man that was careful not to show much of his emotions had his face completely written with shock.

"Is it really that shocking?" Leon chuckled, seeing Cloud conveying emotions that were not gloomy, openly was a rare but nice treat.

"Well of course it is! I mean…you guys kinda…look alike, the hair. The eyes, sort of. And well, he has your last name…You easily pass off as brothers."

"I gave him my last name when I took him in as my younger brother…You see, much like me, he was found by Cid… AND me. I was sixteen by then and Sora was five…But unlike me, he didn't have any idea where he came from or who he was…"

"….Really?...No idea…at all?" Cloud had used his more usual soft tone, but the awe was still evident in his distraught expression. He thought that he never would've guessed what Leon was telling him.

"No. He didn't even knew if he had a name…" Leon's tone had turned a bit sad at those words.

"Sooo, I'm guessing you guys gave him his name…who gave it to him?" The sad tone in Leon's voice had not been overlooked. Cloud hoped that this question would be a little bit more light hearted.

"I did…although…It had been just a wild thought and Sora had seemed to like it…So the name stuck" Leon hummed shortly after with a fond smile at the memory.

The fondness he found on his passenger made Cloud's thoughts drift towards Roxas…There had been a time when they had been very close too…but now…

Bad thoughts started to creep in summoning forth the tormenting feelings that plagued Cloud. Leon immediately caught them.

"You ok, Strife?"

"Huh?"

Leon just gave him a knowing look. Cloud shook his head and said:

"Please…continue. Pay me no mind."

"You sure?"

"You should be used to my 'mood swings', as Yuffie calls them, by now" Cloud said dismissively. Leon was always worrying about others, and tonight the man had enough in his plate; that was the way Cloud was seeing it.

Leon cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"So you found Sora aaaannnnd?" Cloud was closing himself off again, desperately wanting to shift the attention back to Leon.

Leon couldn't force the other to talk, but his acute intuition told him that Cloud would open up eventually…albeit hesitantly, Leon continued with his tale.

"Even at the age five Sora exhibited abilities as an Heartinvoker, but that's all there was to him." Leon continued, Cloud pushed his thoughts aside and continued to listen.

 "Even to this day, he still doesn't know where he came from, but to us it doesn't matter. In my book he is my younger brother…He's Sora Leonhart, and I would turn this world upside down for him…" There was the slightest crack in Leon's voice and for a moment Cloud swore he saw a gloss in the other's eyes.

"What…happened last night? If you don't mind me asking…that is…"

"…Sora…he can…cross over to the other plane, and talk to hearts"

"'Other plane'? You mean…the afterlife?"

"More or less. His abilities are a bit different than mine. While I can sense, absorb, possibly share and actually feel the emotions of other living beings…Sora sees into hearts, can communicate with them…whether they are alive…or dead. Even among Heartinvokers, people like Sora are rare…Invokers like Sora are the ones that help the lost hearts of the deceased find the way to the afterlife…But such power has dire risks, such as causing them to remain trapped on the other side or cause actual physical harm…In Sora's case…it usually takes a toll on his 'physical' heart…It makes him very sick. I've tried to keep Sora's powers at bay because of that. But…It seems…there's only so much I can do…" Leon trailed off into a dour mumble, bending his head in defeat. The prospect of losing Sora scraping him with claws that engraved fear and helplessness into his very being.

Cloud  griped the steering wheel just a bit tighter as he could feel for the brunette man. Losing someone so special…was something Cloud wouldn't wish upon anyone, he was all too familiar with that sort of pain. Cloud breathed in, then stretched out his arm to place a comforting hand on Leon's shoulder.

Leon was taken aback, he looked into Cloud's eyes…

Not that he considered Cloud an emotionless or insensitive monster, but even at that moment Cloud was being a, difficult to read, enigma. Cloud: the man that was having a battle with a depression that threatened him with darkness. Cloud, whom often acted aloof….Yet, here he was…being compassionate and offering Leon some sort of comfort, in his own way…Leon really appreciated the gesture, it had been endearing to see Cloud try…

The small glimpse of kindness shone through the dark haze Leon would picture when he felt Cloud's heart. Through the clear blue and subtle green, Leon could feel the gentle heart that laid beneath that turmoil…

 _'He truly does have a kind heart….it just needs some mending…'_ Leon mused with a small, warm smile.

"Thanks Strife."

That smile. There it was again, making Cloud want to smile…The Strife bashfully looked away from Leon's cool slates with a light wrinkling of brows in a shy frown. He didn't consider he was the best person to offer any sort of meaningful comfort, let alone be thanked for it. It just really wasn't right in his eyes, seeing Leon like that. Cloud cleared his throat and said:

"Well…Sora seemed to be feeling better. I think he'll be ok. It's like that poster says: "Just hang in there"

Leon had been looking ahead of him, he frowned trying to think about what poster Cloud was referring to…it sounded familiar…

"Poster?....you mean the poster that has a kitten hanging on to a pole and says 'hang in there'?" Leon slowly turned to look at Cloud with questioning look, his lips slightly turned up at the corners in the beginnings of a smile.

"…..yea….that poster…." Cloud felt incredibly stupid and childish, the small heat settling on his neck and cheeks told him so. Just where in Gaia's name did he think about using such a silly thing as an example. Really, he could just jump off the car at that very moment.  

To his surprise, the older man stared at him shortly, before he let out a snort. Leon hid his eyes behind one hand as he tried not to laugh too hard at Cloud's momentary innocence. However the laughter that left Leon's chest made Cloud feel…good. It was a genuine, full-fledged feeling, so unlike the momentary fragments he would get now and again…Yes, Cloud felt good, for both Leon and himself.

"You're terrible at this aren't you?" Leon asked with a helpless smile, referring to Cloud's awkward way of 'cheering' people up: First asking about one's past, then pointing towards an old, random poster most people wouldn't probably remember. Leon removed his hand from his face, composing himself.

"I…made you laugh….don't I get points for that?" Cloud countered, suddenly feeling cheeky but immediately questioning where said feeling was coming from. He frowned in bewilderment to himself.

"Hm. I guess you do…I'll invite you to a drink or lunch sometime for that then" Leon said as he settled his head back against the window again.

The rest of the ride was silent. Yet the air between felt pretty light; calm and pleasant. They did not exchange looks, but both had a small smile on their faces.

Cloud felt pretty good despite himself, it then that he really noted that he has grown quite fond of the man beside him. Sure, there were some things that still irked him (like the occasional teasing), but overall Cloud could not deny that as of late, he started noticing how slightly better he felt when around the gunblader.

Leon had been surprised by the younger man, in more ways than one. He was grateful and he wanted to see more about that wonderful heart he had had just a glimpse of…But Leon had his work cut out for him, Cloud's heart needed to escape the haze that shrouded it. He had not felt so resolute, so set on helping someone, like he was at that moment. Leon decided on diligence, he felt like finally, he was getting a bit closer to Cloud.

* * *

 

While Leon and Cloud were off having some bonding time, Roxas sat on the bed, right beside Sora's blanket clad legs. It was so strange to see the energetic Sora down on that bed: his skin robbed of its usual tan, eyes were shuttered from tiredness, the energetic aura Sora usually radiated was significantly dim. It tugged at Roxas' chest…he didn't like seeing Sora like that at all…it didn't suit him.

"So…Roxas. How are things… with you and Cloud?" Sora wondered, he was uncertain of making the question. Before the blonde teen answered, the feel of the room darkened a bit. Piercing shards of anger shredded the air; sadness gloomed Sora's heart.

"….We don't talk much…Cloud seems so…distant…most of the time." Roxas entwined his hands to have his thumbs fiddle with each other. Sora gave a disheartened sigh when he saw his friend's gloomy expression.

"Did you…guys…fight again?"

"What else is new…" a scoff

"Rox…have you tried talking? You know, letting him know what you feel"

"Talking…is precisely what always makes us fight. He just keeps shutting me away…he's always angry or sad…he never listens to me. I can't tell him what I think or how I feel if he doesn't care…"

"Aw Roxas…come on. Why would you think that?"

Roxas ducked his head with that same dispirited forlorn look that Sora had seen on their previous conversation about the subject. The young Strife remained quiet, building up a tenseness on Sora's shoulders and adding anxiety to the already heavy aura on the room. Sora gave another discouraged sigh, emphasized by his slumped shoulders. The older teen had looked down at the IV in his arm frustrated that he had no clue as to what to say to Roxas.

Then Roxas said something. It was barely a berating whisper. Sora didn't catch it, he slowly lifted his gaze back to Roxas

"What?" Sora asked with a quizzical frown

"It's was my fault…I can't do anything for him…" Sora's face was morphing into a worried look as he straightened his back, briefly wincing from the pain in his muscles.

"What was your fault?" Sora tried as he heard that Roxas kept mumbling, apparently going into an absent minded ramble.

"Roxas?" the older teen tried again, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Not only was Sora worried, but the strange behavior was frightening. Roxas pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

"Hey…talk to me, man" Sora pleaded softly despite the pressuring concern that grappled his chest

"I think he hates me…" the last of Roxas' words were despondent, it shook Sora's understanding nature to it's very core.

Silence invaded the room, replaced with the hums and buzzes of hospital equipment as Sora swallowed hard trying to follow up that statement, desperately.

"uh..  Rox.. as.. I'm sure he doesn't.. " Sora's voice trailed off unsure of if that's what the young strife needed to hear. With his hand still on the blonde teen's shoulder, Sora could feel Roxas' shoulder muscles tense at the mention along with a wave of negative swirling emotions. Roxas clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as there was a battle unfolding in both heart and mind.

"....."

"Roxas..?" Sora asked almost pleading, not knowing if it was his place to say such a thing.

"......"

Sora grew more desperate in his attempt to lift the dark fog clouding the room. In such desperate attempts, he quickly blurted out the first positive thing he had seen the Strifes do.

"..Like.. You know! At the store? You guys work together and talk right..?" Sora tried, working hard against the unsure smile that curved his lips.

Only a tinge of anger, aggression and even a little desperation assaulted Sora suddenly. It was all coming from his friend…

 Roxas attempted to speak and clear the knot in his throat but couldn't.

"Roxas..?" Sora called tentatively.

Roxas turned to look at Sora with a distant look in his eyes and spoke with venom in his voice

"The shop..? Do we look happy to you? Heh..” Roxas scoffed while shaking his head

In truth, Sora couldn't really remember many positive instances between the two brothers…When he thought about it, Roxas spent more time with him or any of the others at the shop…but not with Cloud….Sora's heart sank at the thought, especially when he unconsciously compared their relationship to his own relationship with Leon.

A moment of silence.

"You know…I envy you and Leon a little bit…." the confession had been hard to make, spoken with longing…so much contained hurt. A few tears streamed down and a snivel that securely held many emotions.

Without knowing the 'proper' words to day, carefully, Sora managed to sit on the edge of the bed. He coaxed a hesitant Roxas to scoot closer to him so Sora could place a comforting arm on the younger teen's shoulders. Sora rubbed Roxas' upper arm while both teens just simply looked at the white floor.

It seemed that even in his previous rambling, Roxas' mind was able to recall that Sora had asked what Roxas blamed himself for. He answered:

"When we were little….It's my fault that he got hurt so badly….so many things Sora.." Roxas turned a pained and sad expression towards Sora whose expression softened and he nodded for Roxas to continue with the story that he apparently  had to tell….

* * *

 

**_A Heart's Passage:_ **

_This darkness…it is so suffocating…I'm wondering aimlessly, the voices sneer at me. They love to remind me of all of my mistakes….They show me what I left behind….._

_I feel myself grow weaker every day. The pain. The guilt. I feel lost…I want to go back. I miss him…I'm hurting him so much…I hurt him too much…and now he's hurting Roxas as well…._

_My actions have ripped them both apart…_

_The eternal limbo that's my world now, it is always dark….cold…void….but today….there's something different: I feel something coming…that energy is so warm….so welcoming…._

_This young Heartinvoker….I've seen him…._

_He sees my hurt with such ease…I feel the need to speak to him:_

_"No….I don't think I'm lost….I know I shouldn't be here….But I can't help it….Something is holding me back"_

_"Or rather… **someone** is holding me back…I need to help him….he needs another heart to heal his…can you help me?....."_

_"Heh….what a nice kid, you remind me a bit of Roxas. But I meant your brother. I followed the light of his heart and it was somehow calling out to Cloud's…but it seems that, he's afraid of listening to his heart…I thought that maybe their lights could be joined…."_

_"I've been trying to reach him, to see if he really is the light Cloud needs…."_

_"I was sorta lead to him…I don't know…his soul just seemed to be calling out and it drew Cloud's in….."_

_With a assuring grin, the boy told me that he would try to help me…I'm so relieved to hear this…The boy suddenly bends over in pain, he's firmly pressing a hand to his chest._

_He falls to one side…He looks like he's in terrible pain. I float over him, I'm trying to see if I can do anything….despite my current 'condition' there has to be **something** I can do…._

_"What's going on?!" I try to ask him…but he can't reply_

_Before I can think of anything, the boy closes his eyes and he gets engulfed by a dark puddle that formed underneath him….and he's gone….I wonder if he'll be okay…I wonder if he was called back to the world of the living…I certainly hope so…._

_However…I am left alone once again…will my wandering ever end? I'm so tired…_

_I can hear them calling…those dark voices again…._

_Please Cloud…please forgive yourself…forgive **me** …you need to do this….for both our sakes…._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way this chapter came about was rather...interesting. It is literally a set of previously written 'draft' scenes that I just sorta connected together with the help of my 'editor' (my friend, lol). I wanted this chap to be a bit Leon and Sora centered, since I've been giving a lot of attention to our dear Strife brothers.
> 
> As a side note: I use a lot the word 'slate' to describe Leon's eyes, jjuusssstttt in case there's any confusion, slate is a blue-ish gray color. (the more you know XD)


	6. The Path to Hell is Paved With Good Intentions

Four days Sora had spent on his trip to the hospital…Four. Long. Aggravating. _Boring_. Days. Emphasis on the boring. On the fifth day he had finally been sent home, but of course not without having Leon fuss over him. Although it _was_ amusing to see his older brother worrying while trying to mask it with a stoic posture.

Honestly.

Leon was a worrywart sometimes and everyone who knew him knew it. Alas, there was nothing Sora could do other than just chuckle and simply go along, he, better than anyone knew that it was the only way to ease the protective adult.

During that time, Leon had asked Sora what had happened during his Invoking to have had him sent to the hospital. The young brunette had simply said that he had been ensnared by dark entities…Half a lie, if not, just an incomplete truth. Sora trusted Leon with all his heart, but he just simply didn't want to tell his brother that he had made contact with a parted heart… and just whom that parted heart was…at least not yet. If Sora said anything, he knew Leon would go into his overprotective brother mode and would prevent Sora from helping any further.

Sora couldn’t help but frown a little at the thought…The heart he met was desperately trying to move on, and Sora was the only one whom could send it on its way to its final resting place. He could not afford having Leon stop him.

Because of this, Sora had kept the encounter a secret; and because of _that,_ he couldn't sleep. The brunette teen had tossed and turned trying to get his body to relax to try to capture the elusive prey known as sleep.

Turning into every position available to him, he kept thinking back on the information that Roxas had revealed to him. His peer had opened up and talked about his and Cloud's complicated past…it upset Sora to see how hard Roxas had kept his emotions bottled up, but Sora said nothing and had only listened.  That only added to his list of worries: The darkness would always try to find a way to destroy hearts. It tortured and consumed.

With a long tired sigh, the Heartinvoker flopped to his back, stretching his limbs to the sides and focusing his vision on the ceiling. Sora's mind kept bringing him back to that otherworldly encounter.

"So much anger and sadness…." a little nagging voice on the back of the teen's head told him that it was not his problem and that he shouldn't butt in…but his concern for Roxas was at the forefront of his mind. Vaguely, he wondered how he had come to consider Roxas almost like a brother so quickly. Sora recalled that he had felt a sort of kinship towards the other teen from the moment he had (literally) bumped into him. Also, as a Heartinvoker, Sora could not ignore the fact that there was a lingering heart that was unable to move on…cases like this could only end up badly…Something had to be done.

Sora pouted to himself and sat up on his bed, briefly looking around before reaching to the bottom drawer of his night table. From it, he took out a metronome and placed on top of the table then activated it.

TICK. TICK. TICK. TICK.

The rhythmic sound put an end to the silence of the room. Proceeding to look for his cell phone under his pillow, Sora browsed through the device and set an alarm that would go off in twenty minutes. A pang of guilt went through his conscious…If anything went wrong he could end up in hospital again…or worse; either of which would devastate Leon…

Sora shook his head.

 _'No. I'll be careful. Most times I have crossed over by accident. This time I'm doing it consciously'_ he convinced himself.

Setting the alarm, Sora laid on his back, tucking one hand under the other on top of his abdomen and closed his eyes. The young Invoker focused on the ticking of the metronome, synching his breathing on every four ticks. This caused for his breathing to become very slow and relaxed, gently feeling his chest rise and deflate, without letting his mind analyze it… His ears heard the ticking but didn't really listen to it. The sound became distant, bouncing in echoes off the corners of his head…   

Opening his eyes again, he carefully rose to his feet. He was still in his room, yet it felt different. The air felt lighter but cold…the feeling of longing that he was already familiar with, hit him. There was one more sign that he needed to confirm for his success…

Turning in a semi-circle to look at his bed, he saw what he had been hoping to see: his own sleeping body. Only feeling vaguely strange from the sight, he was unfazed since he was used to waking up to seeing his own body, or on strange places with strange sights.

 _'Success'_ with a nod to himself, the fifthteen year old made his way to the door. Breathing in to brace himself when he touched the knob. A turn on the knob and casual push revealed a cold and empty void ahead, so unlike the comforting warm sunsets, beaches or plains he had countless of times visited in his dream-like travels. Time itself felt like it had shifted, before it felt as if it had ceased to exist all together…That was a feeling Sora never seemed to get used too. The incessant ticking of the metronome had long disappeared from his hearing, a low howl of wind taking its place and sucking the young teen in to the vacuum of the darkness ahead.   

Sora swallowed hard and despite knowing that it was a risk he shouldn't be taking and that it was against his brother's warnings, with a flick of his wrist a swirling ray of light coursed through his palm and produced a sharp sound akin to a chime and a swoosh. The light materialized into an odd silver key that was half Sora's size, the handles were a pure gold and at the base was a hilt, painted in blue…

"Let's go, Keyblade…"

Tightly gripping his strange weapon, Sora stepped into the void, his senses on high alert for this was not a place where the living should dwell…it was the domain of the unknown into which few dared to venture willingly.

* * *

 

Everything was cold. Cloud felt that there was something wrong. An alarming feeling susurrated to him that there was peril somewhere near…. It was all so strange…The way his eyes perceived color was strange. They seemed dark and dim…everything seemed dull, gloomy shadows contoured the bizarre tones of grey. It made his eyes uncomfortable, briefly blurring his surroundings and he had to first squint, then rub his eyes…Everything still seemed unnaturally dark…

Cloud could feel an uneasiness gripping at his very core, as he noticed that he was walking by the familiar passageways of his home. Incertitude became his guide through the place he called home, striding on shaky legs with increasing breath. Cloud kept a steady pace….he passed by his little brother's room.

 

"......w-wha?!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he had seen, if even for a second, an amorphous black sphere of darkness, that was writhing along Roxas' room wall.

 

The thrumming in his chest increased and he took a step back “W..hat..”

 

He did a double take to be certain…the sphere was gone as all he could see was Roxas’ empty walls in the twilight.. It still didn't feel right, his eyes searched and for a moment he could not place what was it that was wrong.

 

 _'Empty'_ the realization then suddenly hit him.

 

“But… where is the furniture..?” an anxious swallow and a lick of the lips, Cloud then turned his head to the side, down the hall, in the direction he had come from and everything was empty as well.

 

"Roxas?" he called, his voice cracking just a bit. "Fenrir?"

 

He waited. No voice replied with a  'what?' or 'coming' nor the quick scrapping of claws against tiles. The subconscious informed him that this was a dream. Cloud's heart gave one particular strong thrum; Gaia, even in his dream self he dreaded that this was one of his nightmares….

 

Cloud straightened his head to inspect the room again from the doorway; confused and feeling sick to his stomach. His head started to reel, literally feeling as if something was being sucked out of him. The feeling was the same as when he gotten attacked by the dark creatures. His left arm throbbed at the memory, the leftover scars tingling with recalled pain.

 

Once again he turned, this time towards the end of the hall that was supposed to lead to his room…All he found  was a seemingly endless hallway. He leaned heavily against the wall trying to make sense of it all. The silence was shattered as he heard a faint voice, a soft disembodied whisper..

 

**"Cl… .o…"**

**"Cl… ...d.."**

 

“...!? Is.. That..?”

 

Cloud was startled by the sudden voice but was quickly reassured by the familiarity of it. He followed along the wall towards where he assumed the voice was coming from, a mild hope mixed in with worry swelling up his heart.

 

**"Yo… .al.. ys… .ha… .yo…"**

 

**"C.. o… m… sp.. ke.. "**

 

Cloud's eyes widened, mouth agape, almost sure of who was beckoning him. He ran through the passageway which didn't seem to want to end and as he did he could feel something warning him.. a primal fear trying to pull him to a stop and turn him the other way.

 

“hah.. Huff.. Hm.. When is this damn hall gonna end?!”

 

He shouted to himself, doing his best to ignore the creeping feeling, shaking off his doubts. The passageway kept stretching on, unnaturally so, until suddenly, he was blinded with light.

 

“Ack!?..! Wha..?”

 

Stopping dead on his tracks, he tried to block the light with his palm, while still trying to look at what was projecting it.

He felt terrified at first but as the light seemed to dim down, revealing itself, he felt compelled towards it.

 

“W-wha.. Za..” His voice was cut off by the figure wrapped in light

 

**"Cl.. ud..  Lo… t… uo.."**

 

The figure faced Cloud and tilted its head to the side, giving him a comforting smile. Cloud was entranced by the figure, mouth open, eyes wide…he was slowly taking steps closer towards it, feeling the forming of tears in his eyes.

 

 **"Wh.. re.. u.. h.. he…"** Extending his hand toward Cloud, now looking at him.

 

Cloud swallowed hard, staring at the figure dumbfounded, getting even closer to it, ignoring the sinking feeling in his being..

 

The figure stood there, with eyes fixed on Cloud, and at an instance, it extended his hand out even further towards Cloud, and at the same time its left leg seemed to take a step back.

 

**"Eve...re...no.. op..n't.."**

 

Cloud was now standing at arm's length of the being, hesitantly reaching for the hand that was being offered to him.

 

“I-is...it you…?” Cloud whispered as his hand reached towards it. The hope and relief that Cloud had been feeling was suddenly shattered an replaced with the warning fear that his instincts had been trying to implement into him.

 

 **"…….N….nn..ghr…..oo!!"** the strange entity growled.

 

Suddenly with a pained wail the figure's face cracked along its eyes and mouth, as if darkness itself was seeping out. Cloud`s words froze up in terror, gazing upon the creature, his entire body sending him panic signals, hand frozen in place.

 

 **"….ha…..ah….hah…...ha…."** it`s head jerked to the side violently making a guttural bone crunch that made Cloud`s whole body wince and his stomach churned. It was looking at Cloud with eyes that would resemble a dark spinning void

 

**"Co...me….l...et….m.m...mm...e..lo...ve..y..o.."**

 

Cloud's face twisted in terror, his heart and mind in despair, body refusing to budge an inch, despite his instincts screaming and begging him to do so. The figure leaned in closer to Cloud, face to face, gazing into his horror stricken sky blue eyes; It lovingly caressed his cheek.

 

**"Sta…..a…..a...y…...w..ith me….for…e…v...er"**

 

Cloud was petrified as all he could do was stare into the abyss engaging him, its touch gnawing at his very being. The entity smiled maniacally...

 

Next thing, Cloud felt a sharp pain on the left side of his chest…a warm sensation ran down. It slithered, thick and heavy…sinisterly beckoning a cold to take over Cloud's whole body.

 

“....urk!.. gh...ah..” Cloud coughed and gagged, blood running down the corner of his mouth.

 

**"He..h...heh…...mi...ne...now…."**

 

“uhgk...Z…Za…?”

 

Cloud’s vision started to slowly fade, feeling at peace released from all his fears, his last image being darkness descending upon him.

  
**"…….Spi...Clo…...im...di…..e..."**

And just like that, Cloud shot up into a sitting position on his bed. Gasping desperately for breath, drenched in sweat.

 _‘Stabbed!’_ was the only word his mind managed in alarm.

A frantic hand rose to his chest to search for wounds…but found nothing. His breath eased just a little at the realization. Cloud looked at his own chest in both relief and confusion…it still throbbed painfully. With a wince scrunching his face, Cloud rubbed the aching spot, but the pain persisted.  

 _'Zack…why…why did he…?'_   The images of his nightmare replayed with vigor, tossing his heart into a sinking pressure of anger, confusion and sorrow. The world around him spun distorted in a slight haze, his stomach twisted. There was a persistent and painful pound on his head, strong enough to make him feel as if the pain itself was hacking a way out of his skull.

 Why would he dream of Zack killing him?

Was that really him?

Did Zack… _hate_ him?

Always a contrite person, Cloud drowned in his memories of the past, giving way to a vile anger he was not sure to who or what direct it to just to get rid of it…

Once a little more composed (as much as he could manage), the young man choose to take a very long and warm bath…at least it eased his muscles and the inexplicable pain in his chest…just a little.

Inside his own room, Roxas was sitting on his desk going through his homework. Lately, he has been finding it difficult to focus on his studies. Ever since he had revealed **that** to Sora at the hospital just a few days back…

One would think that opening to someone would have brought him at least some relief. Instead, opening up the old wounds had brought an insatiable unease; an old guilt had reared its ugly face.

"I never thought I'd be able to talk about that with anyone other than Zack….did I do the right thing?..."

Dispirited, Roxas let out a very long sigh. Fenrir was sitting down on the floor, while his big head rested atop the adolescent's lap. Sensing the distress, the dog whined, Roxas reached down with his free hand to pet the canine's head, affectionately rubbing the furry pointy ears.

Cloud was walking by and heard his sigh, he stopped at the doorway and looked at Roxas the similarity brought up the images of his dream. Cloud closed his eyes and dispelled the images out of his head. Despite being  disheartened and shaken by his own torments, he leaned on the door frame with arms across his chest

"What's the matter?"

Startled, both Roxas and Fenrir flinched. Fenrir perked his ears while Roxas turned around faking a small smile. Roxas immediately noticed that his brother didn't look too well….and there was only one way a conversation with Cloud in this state would end…Nevertheless, Roxas hoped that Cloud would lend him his ear. He wanted guidance, somebody he could talk to…

" _Cred_. _Oui clynat sa,_ man."

"Sorry 'bout that…Couldn't help but feel that sigh, are you alright?" he responded with a blank expression and a dull but somewhat curious tone.

"I was just thinking 'bout…Stuff…" Roxas hated the dull and cold treatment from his brother, and despite his best efforts of not showing it, his tone had still come out dejected.

Cloud looked at him, silently studying and inspecting his little brother's demeanor, confused about what could possibly have the young Strife feeling so down. Cloud took a tentative but abrupt step forward. The young teen flinched instinctively, his mind processed the movement as a sign that Cloud was going to be mad at him for some unknown reason. Cloud blinked in confusion at his brother's reaction.

"Hey…are you sure you're okay?" at that moment some concern did show on the older brother's features, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder, trying to control the involuntary shaking in his own body.

"Oh, umm…Ye-yea… _fro oui ycg?_ " there was a clear hint of nervousness on the young teen, whom turned his chair around to face Cloud while petting his canine companion.

"Well, you seem a bit jumpy" Cloud replied taking his hand off Roxas' shoulder, the stoic mask retuning to its place.

Roxas had unconsciously frowned at the floor a bit saddened. Cloud couldn't help but stare back at him and wonder what was going through the young mind. Fenrir whined again looking up at Roxas.

" _Ed'c ug_ " Roxas assured that he was all right even though it was a lie…Not that he enjoyed doing so…he wanted to open up to Cloud, just like he did in the past….How he missed **that** Cloud…if only he could help him more. He missed having  the person of his admiration, the person he trusted with his life…he missed his **brother** …the trust he once had in the man, was hanging on a very delicate thread. Cloud on the other hand, searched the younger face, that far off part of him was yelling at him to do something, anything….still, Cloud drew a blank. It was that same helplessness that always made him feel that he wasn't fit to even help himself…

A short silence filled the room until Roxas spoke.

"What 'bout u? U seem a little more out of it than usual." Roxas had kept his voice level and calm, though he could not keep the concern out of his features.

For once, Cloud didn't feel that defensive urge to close himself off and walk away. He felt, in fact, tired; nothing, at all. After he silently sighed he moved to sit at the edge of Roxas' bed, the mattress creaking a little under the adult's weight. Roxas spun his chair around to face Cloud, he shifted his body into a position where he straddled said chair; his chin coming to rest on his hands that gripped the top part of the chair's back.

Cloud kept his head low, hunched forward with his hands dangling between his legs, remaining quiet. Roxas contemplated him for a little while until a thought hit him, making him pucker his lips and whip his head back and look at the open book on his desk.

"Hey, Cloud"

Cloud slowly rose his head to look at him in silent response.

"Wanna help me study for a bit? You know, just like old times! I'm readin' this very interesting stuff 'bout the history of this city." he spoke with a smile across his face.

A moment of consideration as the memories the request caused almost made him say yes, the thing was that he just felt so drained. Even if something was telling him over and over that yes, spend time with your brother, like each time Cloud couldn't help but coil at the idea. He could not feel it and even so, that only made him feel worse.

Frustrated, he wondered: _'Why can't just I do it? Have I really turned that cold?'_

"No Rox…sorry…"

Cloud knew Roxas tried to hide it, there was a very clear flash of disillusionment in those young eyes; It made Cloud feel sad, it actually hurt to get his brother's spirit down, but again, Cloud would see it as hypocritical if he did something that didn't come from his heart.

Not showing his disappointment, Roxas smiled again "Well..hm…how about…we go get something to eat? Sora and Yuffie have told me of quite some good places we could go"

No, he couldn't bear to look at another disappointed look, he shook his head and stood up turning his back on Roxas and making his way towards the door. Behind him, Roxas looked incredulous, here he was trying to cheer him up a little, or at least making an attempt at doing so….That was not Roxas' only reasoning however, he also wanted to spend time with his brother. It was that simple, nothing more nothing less.

"Really Cloud? is this how u're gonna be?"

"I'm sorry Rox---"

"It's always sorry!" Roxas stood up a bit infuriated from his chair, squaring his body, tension evident on his shoulders. The abrupt action caused Fenrir to whine and hide under Roxas' desk. Cloud had paused at the door way, gripping the frame with a hand, still refusing to face Roxas.

“Rox.. “ He almost pleaded clawing lightly at the door frame. What he wanted to avoid the most was about to happen again, Cloud was going to disappoint his little brother one more time.

 

“No! Don't Rox Me! You're always doing this!" Roxas took a moment to breathe trying to keep his frustration subdued, running a hand through his hair then sighing.

 

"Why are you like this with me? Have I done something wrong, Cloud?” behind the level voice there had been a small plea that Cloud purposely ignored. He did not know how to answer that, he had no idea how to deal with this situation; what to say, what to do.

 

Frustration bubbled in his stomach, Cloud's body tensed up fully, his hand slipping limply from the grip it previously had, a cold stinging pain, spread throughout his chest area and refused to leave. His skin started to get a bit red and hot.

 

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows slightly his lips just parted a bit as he searched the signs of his brother's anger. Cloud's eyes were fixed on the floor, remaining silent, a fist clenched tightly as an attempt to control the wave of uncomfortable emotions assailing him. Closing his eyes and hanging his head low, Roxas decided to let his anger fizzle, the tired sigh slumped tense shoulders. He opened his eyes again, features crinkled into a soft frown.

 

"Nevermind Cloud…just…forget it...." he paused for a long moment before he added "It's what you do best anyways…."

Those words hurt, a menacing scowl was directed at the one who spoke them. Walking to stand before him, Cloud towered over the smaller teen. Fixing the intimidating gaze into Roxas, Cloud said through a quivering voice.

“Roxas… what did you meant by _that_?”

Fear made Roxas back away until his back made contact with the edge of the desk; the fear seeped through old wounds they had worked so hard to patch up years ago. Roxas tried hard not to think about it, shutting away the images before they could paint anything on his mind.

"Why should I tell you….you won't listen…." despite the faint shaking on his legs, Roxas kept his voice stern while maintaining it at a regular level.

Cloud kept still until he realized what he was doing: It felt as if there was something ominous looming behind him. His head felt empty yet it pounded heavily. A little confused, the  young man was shocked at the fact that he had seemingly lost control over his actions for a moment; It was actually quite unsettling especially as the  sinister feeling loomed heavier. Cloud sighed sharply rubbing at his temples, trying to control himself as his posture returned to normal.

Neither brother knew what to say or do for the next few minutes.

"I'm….I gotta study…" Roxas sat on his chair and turned it around to face his desk again, completely ignoring Cloud.

"I…Rox…hm..you…do that" Cloud was at a loss for words so indeed he did what Roxas had accused him of earlier: Forgetting. Or more as the little voice in his head was saying: _running away_. Just when he was about to exit the room, without turning around Cloud added

"I'm…going out for a bit…I'll bring you something to eat…"

Roxas did not answer nor did he turn back until Cloud walked away.

When he turned a bit to look behind him, at the spot where Cloud had stood, a strong emotional pain squeezed his insides. How he wished Zack was alive, the man always had good advice for both him and Cloud…Roxas groaned folding his arms which fell heavily against the hard surface, his head following suit and landing atop the appendages.  

Roxas searched his memories, looking for the wisdom he has been taught by the man; If he were Zack…what would he do? What would he say?. Despite himself, his head decided to bring up the image of Zack pecking Cloud on the lips

"Yuck" he said  through a chuckle "That's definitely somethin' **_Zack_** would do"

But the image was still in his head, he saw in it the small yet bright smile his brighter had then….He compared to the Cloud from the present. Then his memories shifted to the night Cloud was attacked…and the nightmares…

When Roxas wondered if Cloud could get attacked by dark beings again, that's when he thought of Leon. That thought lead him to think about the times he has seen Cloud and Leon together; that was followed up by the out of nowhere realization that Cloud…he seemed to be more calm around the brunette man. Perhaps he could talk to Leon? Somehow Roxas felt like he could really trust the gunblader. However the idea was discarded as he remembered that he has already asked Leon to help Cloud….Roxas couldn't ask more of the man, so Roxas just rambled on his thoughts, not realizing when he fell into the arms of a soothing afternoon nap.

* * *

 

Cloud needed to blow off steam, a lot of it. He realized that he had been unintentionally trying to pick a fight with Roxas in order to release stress. He felt enraged with himself…Roxas was a good kid…so why did he behave like that with Roxas? Cloud could never find the answer and that irked his already sour mood even more.

Straddling his bike and revving the engine to life, the delivery man opted for solitude and ride off his anger. In his hurry he had forgotten to take his helmet, so he wore his goggles instead. Images of the awful nightmare still flashing through his mind. The imagery had deeply perturbed him, his fraught heart still beat achingly inside his tight chest…Cloud felt like he could just suffocate, and the not so helpful, nagging voice of his head admonished him for taking it all out on Roxas yet again…

The afternoon breeze threaded it's chilly touch through his scalp, feeling as if the wind itself had fingers and was gently massaging him. Thankful for the almost empty streets, the young man kept a neutral speed on his mighty machine, he tilted his head up to greedily breathe in the current of air, to then release it. The air in Radiant Gardens was definitely much more cleaner than the one back at Midgar, it felt surreal.

The city itself felt unearthly to him…he now understood why Cid had so insistently talked him into moving here. It wasn't a perfect city, sure it could be loud as one would expect a city to be, but it wasn't exactly a concrete jungle. With its lush gardens, trees and fountain courts; old fashioned buildings well preserved and untouched by time, while the modern ones did not overshadow their ancestors; the city was a perfect balance between modernity and history.

Cloud considered to take himself up at the offer of exploring his new home, something he has been keeping a mental note of ever since he got here about a month ago. Barely had he began to wander in his leisurely ride when a strange pull tugged at his chest. It was not an uncomfortable pull, thinking to himself about it, he described more as a gentle tug. What he couldn't describe was how he imagined as if something was _calling_ to him. There was no clear voice in his head nor in his ears, only the desire to follow his gut…

Cloud recalled that similar things used to happen with Zack.

That made him come to a slow stop at a fork: He knew that the path to the left lead him into a less busy part of town. The one to the right, he did not know. His gut told him to go right, but he purposely tried to challenge the feeling and go left. Cloud had barely began on the path to the left when he came to stop again. A glance was thrown over his shoulder  to contemplate the other path. It drew him in, he literally felt as if the air was pulling him and he could not bring himself to ignore it.

Cloud huffed, turned his motor bike around and headed in that direction. Eventually, he was lead towards the very heart of the city. The area where the city's length of life was clearly prominent, the very air emanated all of its history. Streets were mostly narrow and adorned with cobblestone that sometimes formed different patterns and shapes. Houses were well kept while still preserving their ancient architecture. And above it all was the ancient castle…

Cloud discretely gaped as he slowly rode by to contemplate the magnificent structure.

 _'Roxas would've loved to see this'_ he absently thought.

A little further down, the young man found a spot where he could park his bike securely and got off, settling his goggles on his forehead. Maybe walking a bit could help him with ill effects of a so far, bad day. Though in truth, the luring feeling was turning stronger, compelling him with little 'nudges' towards a destination that was unclear to him.

Walking through paths and alleys around houses, Cloud looked and looked, searching to wherever it was  his intuition was leading him. Any other person would've given up and walked the other way, things relating to the spiritual aspect of the heart, gut feelings, sixth senses and al that kind of stuff was usually considered unnatural; it was ignored by most common folk. Cloud however, having had Zack, a Heartinvoker, a person attuned to these kinds of things, knew better than that. So, following was not his problem…it was that he was getting a little frustrated at the fact that he was wandering aimlessly.

That was until he was standing in the middle of an abandoned plaza; moss and grass seeping through the cobble stone on the floor. Batches of flowers growing about and up ahead was stone wall with an arched entryway. Cloud at it, the feeling in his gut powered the slightly increased thrumming of his heart.

Almost unconsciously, Cloud approached; Moss seeped through the wall as well, the gate was rusty and worn, creaking in protest of its old age as he pushed it open. Wincing from how the screech pierced into his ears, Cloud opened it only far enough for him to squeeze in. He entered into a sort of hall, following  the cobblestone path and at each side of the path was a cavity filled with a gentle stream of water that cascaded from the walls. Cloud stared at his own reflection in the clear water as he walked by. Once he reached the other end, he exited to one of the most gorgeous places he has ever seen.

A wide open space, surrounded by what it seemed like a lake. As far as Cloud could tell, the floor on which he stood closely resembled the shape of a star

"What an odd shape  for a floor…" Cloud mumbled to himself as his eyes travelled to the rest of his surroundings: Four large rectangular batches of flowers decorated the odd garden, two at each side. There was moss crawling on certain parts of the concrete bench that framed the whole space and in the middle of it stood a large concrete fountain.

The hidden garden made Cloud feel warm inside the further he walked into it. Cloud dove a pale hand into the fountain, briefly flinching at the contact with the frigid liquid. After a moment, the water actually felt good enough for him to dive his second hand. He rubbed them together under the water then scooped up some of it to bathe his forearm, his skin prickling a little with the chilly touch.

Cloud rounded the fountain to see what was behind it, as he did he found some items he had not expected to find: A white shirt neatly folded and set atop another folded piece of clothing that seemed to be a jacket. On the floor, a pair of boots and socks stuffed in them. He knew those…

Slowly he looked to his side and just a few feet away, standing  in the middle of the surface of the water, was a familiar man…

"Leon…" he whispered to himself, the sight of the man immediately washed an unexpected relief over him. The tugging in his chest had settled into a fluttering beating under his chest. He was drawn to move closer, standing right on the edge of the apparent lake.

Leon had his eyes closed, a light blue, glistening, misty energy gently flickered in a cupped hand. A familiar sword on his other hand. Though Cloud not expected to find him here, what he was about to witness, was going to truly take his breath away…

The Gunblader was shirtless, exposing a tanned, broad chest only adorned by the silver lion head pendant Leon always wore. Legs clad in loose long black pants. The setting sun behind the older man painted the tan skin with a soft hue between orange and yellow. The silky chocolate hair looked like it glistened under the sparkling light, while other parts contrasted with a dark brown that almost looked black…

Lights and shadows where seductively caressing Leon's body, masterfully crafting the toned muscles in his abdomen and arms as they moved gently like a flowing stream. Leon held his blade in a horizontal position at chest level, he hovered the hand that held the aura over the silver body. The frigid looking energy embraced the sword, gently enveloping it with a misty blanket.

A bare foot shifted in a semi circle to gracefully shift the Invoker's body, the sword-less arm moved in a gentle flow, palm facing the sky. The arm holding the sword followed. Leon moved in gentle flowing moves, eyes remained closed throughout the whole time. His bare feet barely moved him out of his spot, allowing the man's muscled body to shift in elegant, fluid gestures.

To Cloud, it looked like if Leon was locked in a slow, peaceful dance. The silver blade's edges were almost invisible under the brilliant pale yellow that engulfed them. It felt so unreal and looked so majestic in its shine

Cloud was gaping, barely even blinking…it looked so…peaceful. The welcoming vibe drew Cloud in, for it absorbed all the ill-temper that was poisoning him…The ambience soothed him. Just when he thought it couldn't look more mesmerizing, in a swiftly fluid movement, Leon swung the tip of his blade over the aqueous surface. As he lifted the blade from the swing, a thin thread of ice started to crystallize the water, following the path the blade had drawn. By shifting his right foot in a semi circle again, Leon directed the crystallizing water to thread a wide circle around him. He then, slowly twirled his blade in one hand above his head in three circles, lowering it on the fourth whilst bending on one knee. The icy circle broke into pieces of shimmering blocks of ice, sending a wave of cold air that gusted through Cloud's golden locks and expulsing dusty, tiny pieces into the air. The particles glittered around the diamond shaped ice, falling gently all around Leon before silently disappearing.

The Heartinvoker twirled his majestic blade in front of him while slowly rising to his feet again, the ice crawled upon the water's surface, swirling around the gunblader…

Cloud had never seen anyone use magic like that before…The atmosphere around was filled with peace. The solitary silence offered the mind clarity. A beautifully painted sunset ahead kissed the body with its glowing gentle warmth, with the breezy wind working in harmony to soothe a troubled soul.

 _'So beautiful…'_ Yet again, the dark haze in Cloud's heart was chased away by this man…this strange, soothing presence of a human being.

In what felt like a crescendo, Leon hefted and swung his sword above his head in a sharp movement. In response, the diamond shapes bursted with their pale blue auras. With his free hand Leon clawed a handful of the ghostly energy, redirecting it to dance along with his own moves. Leon mixed his meditative motions with sharp but graceful strikes. Arms masterfully wielding the weapon, feet elegantly readjusting from graceful stepping and moderate twists to jab and swing the steely object. At the end, Leon sharply flicked his hand closed into a fist in front of his face. The ice magic gathered some feet above his head, the blocks of ice crashed into one another shattering into tiny particles of icy dust.

Leon took a deep breath holding his sword at chest level in a horizontal position again. The brunette had been suffocated by powerful dark emotions, that, though familiar, had crawled onto him out of nowhere. He had decided to take a moment to himself to meditate. With the meditation done, his mind was calmly pounding back into thought, and re-awakening Leon's senses.

That's when he became alerted to the presence looming behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder, just a few feet away, he saw Cloud, whose mouth was still slightly agape and eyes were studying Leon's half naked form and the blade that radiantly glimmered under the dying rays of the sun.

"Strife?"

The blonde shook his head to snap out of his reverie. Though only half of his mind was able to ignore the amazing imagery he just witnessed.

"That was amazing…." Cloud whispered, it was the only thing his mouth was willing to say, even when his mind was complementing with just more than the word 'amazing'. No, Cloud thought that it had been  breathtakingly beautiful. It had filled him with harmony, pouring serenity into his core.

Leon blinked a few times, then his eyebrows crinkled a little as he half smiled a bit bashfully.

"Thanks. I guess?" He walked out of the water's surface and strode towards the fountain, where he had left the upper parts of his clothing neatly folded, while Cloud followed.

"So-sorry, if I interrupted…" Cloud's tone was low, he bowed his head apologetically. Leon felt moved, Cloud's humble and contrite demeanor really rubbed off on him as an endearing quality.

"No, no. Don’t worry about it. Though, how DID you find this place?…people don't come here. Except for me." Leon rested the gunblade on top of the fountain so that he could put on his white t-shirt, followed by his parka jacket, not knowing that Cloud's gaze (with his head still slightly bent) had been discretely contemplating his toned torso.

The Strife darted his eyes towards the blade when the white fabric had covered the attractive body. He swallowed the small lump in his throat and spoke:

"I-I'm not really sure…I guess I was just sorta…drawn here...somehow" Cloud's eyes remained fixed on the weapon

" _Drawn_ , you say?" Leon coked his eyebrow

"That's what it felt like."

"Huh…interesting." The Invoker hummed as he sat down to put on his socks

"What were you doin'?" Cloud inquired partially inattentive, had he been paying full attention, he would have appeared as curious as he was. But at the moment, the strange gunblade was snatching his awareness.

"I was meditating. I wasn't feeling too well…"

"Having a bad day too?"

"Sort of…. Since I absorb the sentiments of the people around me, these emotions keep piling up. I need to cleanse myself of them from time to time, so I come here and release all that negative energy."

Cloud hummed in acknowledgement, although only part of him was actually listening…he stared at the silver blade, he kept a neutral look on his face that was nothing but inquisitive. An unexpected twitch raked through his arm; his hand unconsciously clenched when he felt an imaginary hilt in his palm.

The blonde man turned towards it,  an unexpected excitement steadily rising the beat under his chest. Cloud looked at his own reflection on the well polished, silvery surface. He ran leisurely finger tips across the smooth surface, starting from the point, down the body and finally stopping to trace the pattern of the winged lion that was near the hilt…fingers followed the tribal imprint slowly…carefully…not missing a single detail. Sky blue eyes trailed down towards the black hilt, the only thing on his mind was how beautiful the blade was….and how it felt….familiar? He vaguely wondered why would it feel so familiar to him.

Cloud's hand hovered down towards the hilt, lingering there just a few inches above but not really touching it. A heat settled right in the middle of his hand causing a slight tremble, fingers moderately curled…

Leon had just silently stared at Cloud admiring the Gunblade. He reached up to the blonde man, lightly startling the latter when he touched his shoulder. Cloud jumped a little as he turned astonished towards Leon.

"Sorry…I was just…" Cloud gaped as if trying to come up with an apology retracting his hand by lowering to his side and hiding it behind his back. In Leon's eyes, Cloud looked like a little boy about to get in trouble. Leon held back his chuckle.

"It's ok Cloud…do you like it? The gunblade?"

"It is a beautiful sword." he huffed with a small smirk "Sometimes I wish I had one of my own."

Leon smiled at the other's wish as he brought up his foot to put his sock on "So you like swords then?"

"…Yea…I always have. I don't know why but…they make me feel…strong, I guess? I don't know how to explain it" the younger man lightly brushed his fingers over the polished surface again.

Leon puckered his lips while nodding to himself as he slipped his feet into his boots…Cloud and swords. The image that came to his head seemed fitting and oddly enough, a little sense of friendly rivalry gripped him. Leon entertained the thoughts of crossing blades with Cloud, his heart jumped a little in excitement.

"Do all Invokers have weapons?" came the sudden question that broke the images on Leon's head.

"So they say. I mean, I guess they do."

Cloud lifted an eyebrow turning to look at the other man "You _guess_?"

The answer didn't come until after a pause as Leon looked at the horizon through squinted eyes. The man pulled his lips to a side and proceeded to slip each foot into its respective boot.

"Apparently…. there's not many of us…I haven't met any other Heartinvokers other than Sora…What I know comes from what I've heard and from stories and myths...So I know little about what we are or what's really our purpose."

Cloud hummed crossing his arms over his chest "Come to think of it….there wasn't that many back in Midgar…But then again Invokers had no freedom there…No one would like to live like that…" Cloud suddenly scowled, bitter words faded into a resentful grumble.

"What do you mean?"

"….You see, back in Midgar, Invokers were used for military purposes. There was little tolerance for Heartinvokers. They needed to be kept under strict rules and close surveillance….They were used as tools. Punished and…executed…if they were to step out of line…" the bitterness in the explanation could only be expressed by someone who's had close experience with the matter. Cloud's eyes fell upon the silver hoop around his finger.

Leon noticed. He just nodded, letting Cloud know that he wasn’t going to force anything out of him that he did not wish to share. Leon just put two and two together: It had been much clear to him that Cloud’s lover had been a Heartinvoker, and by this new information, it seemed their relationship had not been an easy one...And the way Cloud spoke…so resentful…bitter…Leon did not what to think or imagine what must have happened to the man.

Being so in tune with Cloud’s sentiments, a part of Leon tugged the strings on his heart and he wanted to ease the other’s pain...but how could he?  It didn’t seem right in his head...still, at the same time, he couldn’t fathom the idea of ignoring it. After all, not only did he felt for Cloud, he had also told Roxas that he would try and help Cloud….somehow. It was difficult and the gunblader did not know what to think and wasn't sure of what he was feeling. For the moment, Leon settled with just guarding his thoughts thus continuing with the more casual side of the topic.

"They say that…each Heartinvoker is supposed to have a special weapon. It's supposed to come from their heart. Some weapons will only obey their assigned  Invoker, or so they say. Heck, if you try to wield Sora's, it will only appear back on Sora's hand…it won't even let you touch it"

"Really?....." the blonde man's low tone was drawled in awe, his blue eyes held the shimmer of excitement. Cloud shot a quick glance at the Gunblade then looked back at Leon asking

"What…'bout yours?"

"Hm. Why don't you try it out" Leon nodded towards his weapon with a playful smirk.

"What? But I've never wielded a weapon before…"

"Just try it" Leon encouraged nodding towards the weapon again, keeping a playful tone.

Cloud turned his head to look at Revolver and took a breath through his nose. He contemplated it for a short while and Leon just waited with his arms folded on his chest, the playful smirk still there. Cloud turned completely, hovering his hand over the hilt like he had done moments before.

He encircled his fingers around it; a thrill ran up his arm to throb in the middle of his chest. Cloud lifted the sword with one hand first and held it up in front of him, before he had to use his other hand to hold it as well. His eyes followed the length of the blade up to the tip, then angled it getting into what seemed like a fighting stance: his legs apart, with his left foot in front, holding the sword at waist level. Cloud's eyes were glued to the majestic weapon he held…his body had gone into position almost instinctively. Having a sword in his hand just felt so right to him….revelling at the amazing feel it sent through his body. While also, the weight of burden made him a bit uneasy…

Leon carefully assessed the reaction, the wonder, the foreboding, the curiosity. Leon felt it and he was curious himself as to why it had caused those feelings within Cloud.

"Is it heavy?" Leon asked when he noted the light tremble on Cloud's thin arms, though he was not sure if such trembling was from thrill or not being used to the weapon's weight. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

"A little" Cloud was still looking at the sword, his tone had been low in awe.

This time, Leon could not hold back the small laugh as he thought of Cloud as a little boy that had just been given a new toy. "You really like swords"

Cloud was snapped out of his admiration, the awed  face replaced with a slightly troubled face. "Is that obvious?"

"Sort of." Leon huffed smiling as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Sorry." He handed the sword back to its rightful master

Leon took Revolver and twirled it once, holding it at chest level vertically and looked at it "You don't need to be." He looked back at Cloud and smiled again "Besides, I think, it actually kinda suits you"

After a huff, Cloud offered a very short, reserved smile. Leon eyed him, and a thought suddenly came to his mind.

"Hmm… say, would you like to learn? To use a sword that is"

"What? me? but I…" Cloud trailed off into silence, pondering the question a little bit more serious than he should have. Closing his eyes he sighed before answering with a half-hearted excused:

"I don't know….I mean…Not sure if I'll be any good…and I'm not a Heartinvoker"

"You'll never know 'til you try. You don't need to be an Invoker to wield a weapon…well, 'normal' types of weapons anyways. Take away the magic and…intricate design and it's not really all that different"

Cloud mused at the thought and scratched the back of his head, his lips parted but only silence rolled out of them. After a short while, he sighed, moderately hung his head, mentally considering the offer.

"Well…I guess I could give it a shot…"

"All right. We'll use this spot, since it's solitary and private. We can start next week"

"O-k…" Cloud still seemed unsure of himself. But Leon was certain that Cloud would enjoy himself once their soon to be lessons started. For the moment, he wanted to spend some more time with Cloud.

"In the meantime. Care to join me to grab something to eat?" Leon offered as he started to walk.

Cloud thought about it for a moment, weighing his options. He was still upset with what happened earlier with Roxas...In contrast, being around Leon was quite alleviating…maybe he could use the extra distraction. Cloud would take advantage of the trip and order the take-out he promised Roxas…

"Lead the way" was the casual response, and he followed after his elder.

Leon tried to ignore the leap his heart gave when Cloud accepted and tried to contain the smile that was fighting to settle on his features.  

* * *

 

 

**A Heart's Passage:**

**_"Do you hate him???"_ **

_The infinite darkness spoke_ _in its sinister slither. I remained silent…sure I am angry…but…_

**_"You do, don't you?"_ ** _they sneered_

_"N-noo…I…"_

**_"Liar!...We can see it in your heart…heh…heh…"_ **

_"Leave me alone! I love Cloud! I----"_

**_"Oh. do you now?"_ **

_"Yes…I want him to heal…"_

**_"He's dragging you down, just like he always has…"_ **

_"I…we…."_

_No…I always wanted what was best for Spike…and Spike jr._

**_"You can't deny it, can you? He needs to be punished"_ **

_"You won't hurt him!"_

**_"You'll be one of us….come…join us"_ **

_"I can't…I won't….Cloud…please…"_

_I feel the darkness creeping into me, it threatens to rip me apart….But I can't let that happen…Roxas…Cloud…I need to make sure they are all right._

_……………_

_I'm feeling a presence approaching….It's calling to me….it's light is familiar….the voices snarl and threaten me not to follow it._

_But the familiar voice temporarily shuts the voices of my 'companions'…good riddance….I continue to follow the call…_

_Who's this?....Wait a minute…._

_"It's you…" I say with relief once I finally recognize who this presence is._

_………………………._

_"Please stop fighting…you deserve a good rest…" the warm presence tells me…._

_But how can I?....I can't go yet…Not until I know they are ok….._

_I'm sorry Cloud….I should've been stronger…..Gods I'm so sorry…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy took me a while didn't it? I had crazy double shifts at work, you know, Holiday season and all that. But anyways, here it is! I apologize for any typos and any mistakes, if you find any, feel free to point them out, seeing as I was kinda in a rush to upload this one given to how much it has been since I uploaded chap 5 (Sorry!). But hopefully chap 7 won't take me long, specially since I pretty much have the overall idea for it. 
> 
> Anyways, Happy belated Holidays and New Years!! ^^
> 
> Fun Fact/ for reference: The scene of Leon meditating was greatly inspired by the 'Yuna dance' scene from FF10 and from the Kung Fu Panda 2 scenes when Po meditates with the water drop (I LOVE that scene!) and the location were he is meditating is known as 'Outter Gardens' a location from the Radiant Gardens in Birth By Sleep. Also, there's a few Al Bhed words here, if you wish to know exactly what they are saying you can check it out here: http://stefangagne.com/albhed.html


	7. Cataclysm

 

 

He ran through the black abyss. Bare feet heavily stomped on the presumed floor of the void. Breathing was erratic, coming out in heavy panting, sounds that got sucked into the silent vacuum. The teenage boy kept looking over his shoulder with blue eyes completely wide. One hand was holding a strange object…it looked like an oversized key while the other was holding something close to his chest, completely covered between the hand and his pectoral.

An eerie growl echoed through the ambient, almost as if the abyss itself had made the intimidating sound. Notwithstanding a pair of yellow orbs melted out of the darkness to then pounce at him, he violently swatted at the emptiness with the strange key. The eyes dissolved into the nothingness soon to be replaced by more. Surrounded, the teenager swatted away with his key-like weapon this way and that rapidly vanquishing the camouflaged enemy.

It induced adrenaline, the boy looked like he was unbeatable…

Then, right in the climax of the battle he was witnessing, with a name lodged into his throat, Roxas' head sharply shot up from its resting place on top of his folded arms…

"Sora!" he shouted with an outstretched arm reaching out for the friend he had seen in his dream.

Frightened eyes looked around to slowly have his brain register that he was no longer staring into an endless obscure space. It had all been replaced by the warm colors of his room's walls…all his belongings: the desk upon which he had fallen asleep, his bed to his left, closet to the right…the slightly open window at the head of his bed….

 _'So it was a dream then…'_ his mind told him though, his wary eyes scanned the room to be absolutely sure that they indeed were where they were supposed to be. Even when the dream had been so vivid, most of the details of it were quickly escaping him, until eventually he spaced out; the fleeting thoughts had become a rambling mess that his own brain could barely keep up with itself.

A tired sigh escaped as Roxas hid his face into his hands as the lingering images of the dream slowly relented their grip. Once the remnants were nothing more than vague tresses, Roxas lazily dragged his hands out of his face: Dragging his eyelids until the appendages came to rest atop the blonde teen's lips while the heels of his hands supported his chin. Looking out  the window Roxas observed that the sky outside still bore the warm pastel colorings of a dying day. He made a face in confusion subsequently turning to look at his cell phone for the hour.

"It's only been about twenty something minutes since Cloud left?! _Tysh_ …time goin' slow…."

Although he was not sure when or how, but Roxas had dozed off  and as such he would have expected to have killed off a lot of the spare time…

"But it seems I'm wrong" another sigh, this time accompanied by his hand going through his blonde spikes. He massaged his own head wanting for his thoughts to drift elsewhere…instead of thinking of more optimistic thoughts, the image of he and Cloud arguing was pulled out of his memory and displayed like a movie inside his head…

It seemed like it was going to be a long afternoon for him, even more so when he wanted to resolve the conflict he had had with Cloud moments ago. How he really hated fighting with Cloud, it was something that, even after a year of getting the same treatment, Roxas could not get used to…

Reflecting on his own actions, the teen wondered what could he be doing wrong to make Cloud be so angry or apathetic towards him most of the time….

 _'Let's see…I do my chores….I do my homework….I help him at home and work as much as I can…..'_ his mind was working over the list, desperately searching for any small detail he could be missing.

_'Could it be my behavior?....but I wouldn't get so defensive if he wouldn't get so aggressive in the first place….'_

Over and over he kept thinking of any solutions to his dilemma with his older brother, wondering…was he, Roxas Strife, such a bad person? Was it unreasonable for him to wish Cloud to feel better?....Unreasonable to yearn his big brother's attention…his love? He didn't care if he was being childish….The last year has been such a confusing time…so much has changed…Roxas couldn’t help but feel lost.

All the things that he has desired for Cloud to give him guidance on churned unpleasantly inside his chest, heavily plummeting his insides into a chasm build on incertitude…coated with frustration the Strife sharply shook his head, blinking back tears.

"No. Don't cry Roxas" he admonished himself "Tears won't solve anything…"

He needed to distract himself. Sniffling , he unlocked his phone to stare at the home screen considering whether he should text Sora or not.

_'Maybe…No. I shouldn't. I think I need some time for myself.'_

And with that thought in mind, he put on his shoes calling out to Fenrir to see if he wanted a walk. The animal promptly responded with a long , lazy yawn and continued to doze. Roxas smiled helplessly as he plugged his headphones to his phone and made his way out of the apartment.

Roxas wandered through the streets of Radiant Gardens, enjoying the fading afternoon warmth. The sky was the object of his focus for the majority of the time. Headsets in place, delighting his ears with the instrumental music he so much enjoyed…perhaps the occasional song from a band or two. Roxas' head wondered to far off places and delved into extensive thoughts. Feet stepping in casual stride while hands where tucked under the comfort of the pockets of his gray pants.

Passing by coffee shops, bakeries and different kinds of stores. Across the street, one place in particular however, caught his interest…

 _'Oh look, a bookstore'_ a little voice in his head peeped, vanishing the deep introspection that he had submerged himself in.

Tilting his head curiously, he took in the building's sight: It clearly had two floors, painted in a strange light pewter, although it looked faded and almost a soft hue of platinum. The building looked old, due to its old-fashioned structure, the smears of dirt each telling their own anecdote. Two large display windows at each side of a fiberglass door, adding more to the antique feel. The young Strife pursed his lips and took a quick peek at his phone.

_'Yeah, I don't think Cloud will be home anytime soon...'_

A shrug of the shoulder and he crossed the street towards the establishment, lowering his headphones to his neck right before pulling the door open and entering. It was completely empty.

Instantly, the scent of pages took over his nose…it lifted his heavy spirit, as he looked around and saw the wooden bookshelves filled with books that looked both old and new. Roxas swore he could very well breathe in the knowledge around him serving as a spark for his imagination. As he made his way in, Roxas brushed his fingers across the spines of the books on the shelve to his right.

 _'Maybe I could read some history? Oh! I wonder if they have books on myth and legends?'_ thoughts of what interesting things he could pick for reading kept spawning in his brain.

The teen was pleased to have found the bookstore. Roxas had always enjoyed learning, whenever he felt curious about something, he would look into it, making him quite knowledgeable on varying subjects, sure not expertly, but he at least would always have something to talk about. Unexpectedly, a memory of him as a six year old sitting on top of Cloud's crossed legs and them reading a book, shot through his brain…

He smiled sadly, but it fell quickly when a throb made his heart ache, using frustration and sadness as its fuel. Falling into his own musings, Roxas didn’t notice that he had stopped, looking with a soft but unfocused frown at the books while his fingers lingered on their spines.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made his eyes go wide, whipping his head to the side to look for the source of the sound, his surprised eyes landed on an scrawny looking elderly man. Roxas blinked a few times, promptly leaving him at a loss for proper reaction.

"Can I help you?" the elder tried, raising a snowy eyebrow looking at the youngling over a pair of round glasses that laid low on his big nose.

"Oh umm…I was just, looking. I didn't know there was a bookstore around" Roxas could not stop his eyes from hovering over the thin figure. The man had a long white beard and a moustache to match, high opposites to his bald head. The man wore a button down sky blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, suspenders over his shoulders; a pair of khaki pants and black pointy shoes composed the rest of the outfit

"Ah, just passing through then, laddie?" the store owner rounded the counter, walking with his hands hooked behind his back and in a slight hunched position.

"More like, looking for a distraction…."

"Ah well, I have all sorts of books. What do you feel like reading?"

"Hmm. Well, I like reading and learning a lot of the past…About its mysteries an' all that"

"Ah I have books that you might find very interesting. They're on shelves on the back" the book store owner pointed behind his back.

"Oh ok. Thank you Mr…..uhh"

"You may call me Merlin." the old man offered his hand in greeting

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas." he responded with a firm handshake.

"All right Roxas. Happy reading, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks again Mr. Merlin" nodding, the teen walked away towards the other end of the shop. Grabbing a few books ranging from the history of Radiant Gardens to theories on the heart and the few books he found regarding Heartinvokers and the legends that surrounded them.

Perhaps his afternoon wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, after Cloud had witnessed Leon's meditating session, the younger man felt a calming peace that though not necessarily erased the dark haze that clouded his heart, it at least kept it at bay: coating the cold with its warmth. 

Both men had walked a little until they had arrived at a small diner Leon expressed that was one of his and Sora's favorite. They sat down on a booth near a large glass window, the dying rays of the sun were almost gone, the sky above possessed a soft gradient from a peach, to salmon pink, to soft purple colors: The ambient softened into cool hues. Leon took the chance to also buy the beer he had promised Cloud the day Sora had been in the hospital; Cloud had smiled discretely at the gesture…he had honestly forgotten about that. They wasted no time in ordering their food: Cloud settled for a mushroom swiss burger (which he would also order one for Roxas) and Leon for a bacon and cheddar cheese burger. As they ate their meal, Leon attempted conversation.

"So Cloud, you said you were from Midgar, yes?"

"Nibelheim, to be more specific."

"Nibelheim?"                                                          

"It's a small mountain village in the outskirts of the city. I was born and raised there…mostly. Then I moved into the city."

"Ah. I Suppose that explains the accent. Though I must point out that Roxas' is more pronounced than yours."

"I was raised with both languages…Rox always had more trouble grasping the common tongue. I had to sorta beat it into his head."

Leon chuckled. "So you moved into the city seeking opportunities?"

 _'More like running away…'_ it was the answer Cloud would keep to himself.

"….more like seeking any jobs I could do. I needed to support Roxas as best I could." the words came out in a detached tone and his face formed into a soft, pained frown.

Leon thought about the answer he was given for a moment watching as the bubbles in his beer rose and popped. He had told Cloud about his own story, but there was so little that he knew about the somber male… The intrigue over the solemn being was killing Leon: He just wanted to know Cloud better, plain and simple.

"What happened to your family Cloud? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to of course."

Cloud had been about to take a bite out of his burger when he was made the question. Putting it back on the plate to stare at it through squinted eyes, wondering on how to answer said question.

"We….I don't consider we really had one. Roxas and I had a… _problematic_ childhood. Eventually I got tired of it and I ran away with him and we ended up in Midgar. Later on I met up with Zack…." the name of the deceased man was followed by a another contemplative frown.

Leon's empathic senses saw the dark cloud that wanted to obscure Cloud's heart, painting a mental image of a sinister storm cloud slowly creeping in from the horizon. A bit of vexation thrummed within the gunblader, sculpting a concerned glare towards the napkin he was twisting in his hands…that familiar dark feeling was a memory Leon was not fond of and it was something he did not wish upon anyone.

"Cloud…that darkness is consuming you…it will claim your heart…you need to let it go and move on." unfortunately for Leon, his brain was not quick enough to keep up with his mouth. Even if he considered that he could be a straightforward person and even if there  was truth in his words…well, Leon will not be surprised if he felt a punch connecting to his jaw at any given moment.

At each side of the plate, Cloud's hands did indeed twitch and curl into quivering fists: How dare he…what would he know of what he was going through? what he HAS been through all his life? Anger slithered into his heart, trying to cloud his mind and command him to lash out at the man in front of him. But there was also a group of thoughts that accompanied said sentiment….fleeting yet ominous thoughts that made his chest jump then constrict with an uncomfortable feeling.

Despite that, a small moment of clarity pierced through the haze…had there been some semblance of concern in Leon's tone? Cloud's head replayed the words and indeed, the feeling they gave off had been one of worry…and he would even dare say understanding. Cloud admitted that he himself did not like it when those feelings or thoughts attacked him…he always felt uncomfortable with himself…

Maybe Leon was right….He _knew_ Leon was right…it was more a question of: _Was_ he ready to move on? To let go?....to _forget_?....He wasn't so certain about that…but he was certain that he really couldn't be angry at Leon…or at anybody for that matter….and by anybody, he thought of Roxas…

"It's……It's something I'd rather not talk about…" Cloud finally said without looking at Leon.

"….my sincerest apologies, Cloud….I-I honestly don't know where that came from…I wasn't thinking…" spoken with clear contriteness and regret…Cloud would recognize those anywhere. He did not need powers like Leon's to confirm that the older man was being honest with his apology. For some reason, Cloud felt like he wanted to smile…even if it was just a small and ephemeral smile that Leon would not see. The delivery man shook his head as his way of saying to Leon to not worry about it. Looking up from the table and out the window, while crossing his arms on top said table and clearing his throat he said

"So…What about you? Have you ever had anyone?"

 _'That came out of nowhere…'_ Leon thought a bit confused. Good though. Cloud was trying to chase away the moment of awkwardness and guilt (from Leon's part), that had just transpired between them. Though, the brunette had to blink and double check…did Cloud feel…bashful? If Leon was not going to rely on his senses for that answer, then surely he could rely on how Cloud was trying hard not to meet him in the eye whilst tapping two fingers on his own arm. Leon had hold back the smirk.

"No. Not really…I have tried in the past but….It just never felt…right."

" 'Right?' "

Leon leaned on the table, crossing his arms similar to how Cloud had done. The latter only turned his face to a three quarter angle eyeing the Invoker with curiosity , whilst Leon kept his eyes trained on the bottle as he twirled it in place.

"I always get overwhelmed by others and their feelings. Feels like…they are constantly sucking the life out of me. It can get really suffocating at times, like if I were to be engulfed and lose myself somehow…"

"You really can't control it?"

"If there is a way…then I'm not aware of it. I learned how to block or channel it by sheer luck…Took me years to figure it out. Yet sometimes…not even the meditating is enough."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"Well…like I said…I get uncomfortable around people and well…I just avoid them….and probably revert to my old ways and sulk in my solitude." Cloud could not help it when he hung his head and huffed trying to hold back a small laugh. It had been a bit amusing how Leon spoke of his 'old ways' in a nonchalant light-hearted tone as it brought the image of a younger Leon pouting in a dark corner in his room or something.

"But…if that happens…how do you manage to still seem so…normal?...so to speak."

"It's only around very select people that I feel comfortable around. As long as I'm around those people, it helps."           

"I see…I assume Cid, Aerith, Yuffie and Sora are those people."

"Mmhm, you assume correct…though you forgot to mention that in that list, I include Roxas…and yourself."

As Leon talked, he had been rubbing the bottle of beer with his thumb as he kept his eyes on it, but when he mentioned Cloud he looked into the eyes of the man in question. Looking into those skies always came so easy, more and more did Leon feel the pull of that lofty gaze, most of the time he felt like he couldn't just simply look away from them. Every time it would feel as if he could just simply hold a conversation with just their eyes.

As for Cloud, the first time that he had met with the haunting eyes, he had felt shaken: Even a bit uncomfortable and intimidated, he could hardly withstand being scrutinized by them…Now it had all shifted: There was a sort of comforting peace in them. Despite of all the other times that Leon's presence had served as an outlet that subdued the storm within him; At that moment, for the first time, Cloud was _truly_ mesmerized by the crystalline view…and for the first time there was no guilt because of it.

The spell however, had to be broken; both men had gone completely silent in their spellbound state. They cleared their throats as the alluring effects of their staring quickly transformed into awkwardness. Leon shifted his position to lean his back against the window, keeping his hand on his beer, while Cloud kept his position but choose to divert his attention towards anything in his surroundings. Both young men wondered just what had happened, each in  their own way. Cloud, being the first to, once again, resume the comfortable casualness of their conversation.

"Must be tough….not understanding a lot about yourself."

"Eh, you eventually learn to live around it and make it up as you go. Too bad took me quite a while to wrap my hard head around it. Though I must say, having abilities like mine can have its perks" the brunette took the last swig of his drink.

"Sensing what's inside others and pretty much knowing what their intentions are..." Cloud bobbed his head and raised his eyebrows in agreement as possessing that kind of insight could be very helpful "sounds like a great way of knowing who to avoid and who not, thus, sparing you drama and ill-moments…for the most part"

"Mmhm. Plus, fending off monsters here and there with a cool sword and magic….it can be pretty cool in its own way." he joked giving Cloud a wink, said younger man scoffed with a small smile shaking his head helplessly.

By the time they were done, the first white specs of light began to pepper the mostly dark sky. Leon expressed that he needed to check up on Sora, since he was still keeping a close eye on the teen's health, despite the younger brunette's protests. Cloud nodded in understanding and they had gone their separate ways. Albeit, there had been some reluctance.

The further Cloud drove away from the man, the more he felt the heavy fog loom over him. When he got to  his apartment, no matter how much he had tried, he couldn't get rid of the heaviness in his heart. Why did he feel so miserable when he considered that he had had a rather good time with Leon just moments ago; he did not understand. It irritated him.

Taking off his gray denim jacket and hanging it behind the door, he then made his way down the hall, putting the bag of food on the counter as he walked by. Cloud called for his brother like two times before he noticed that the other was not in the house. Searching the teen's room, the adult only found Fenrir soundly asleep atop the bed. Cloud frowned…it was strange that his brother was not there…

Walking back to the living room, he texted Roxas asking him where he was. A few minutes went by before Roxas answered that he was in the library and the he would be there in a few minutes. Cloud was about to text him that he would go pick him up, when all of a sudden he felt tired and completely drained. Sauntering, almost dragging his feet around, he put Roxas' food in the micro and then made his way towards the couch. Letting himself fall on the cushioned surface he threw his head back with his eyes closed. Pain was starting to palpitate in his head, especially on the top, soon followed by an unexpected light headedness that made him hunch forward, holding his temples.

Cloud's tired half lidded look fell on the ring he always wore on his left hand. The weight on it more present than ever before. Thoughts dizzily spun out of his brain. He shuddered as a cold sensation ran up his spine and down his arms, making them give a short violent shake…the hairs in his arms and on the back of his neck prickled: Letting out a shaky breath as he ran his right hand through his hair…he needed to drink some water.

Shakily, his legs complied and not a moment too soon his surroundings faded into black and he felt like he was endlessly falling into a bottomless pit. Looking up at his outstretched arm that reached for the rapidly fading light.

**_Your heart only belongs to ME, Cloud._ **

Fear grasped him as the familiar disembodied voice resonated in his head…there's nothing he could do as the darkness around him kept pulling him down into its eternal grip.

**_Come join me…_ **

Something that felt like cold hands slithered around his torso, abdomen and ankles pulling faster into the abyss, when he tried to scream, that same dark thing wrapped around his mouth; he felt as if something smiled sickly right beside his ear.

* * *

 

 

Roxas had gotten too involved in his reading as somewhere in between he had totally forgotten about the passage of time. He had felt guilty when he received the text from Cloud…how could he have forgotten to let his elder brother know that he would go out for a bit. But he had read very interesting things, so he did not exactly regret it. He wondered if he could tell Cloud about it… he fondly remembered that back in Midgar he and Cloud would often engage in long conversations about history among other different subjects. In hopes that Cloud would be more calm, breathing in deeply, Roxas opened the door to the apartment. As he stepped in something didn't feel right…it had been as if the air itself had fallen heavily on him creating a tight feeling inside him. A small voice in his head told  him that he wanted to leave, that he shouldn't be there. Roxas couldn't place why he was feeling so strange, this was his home…a place where he should feel comfortable….

Rubbing his arms at the eerie feeling his eyes landed on his brother's form, laying motionless on the floor. Fenrir was whining while nuzzling the golden locks of the unconscious adult.

"Cloud?!" Roxas gasped as he ran towards the older Strife, placing a hand on the bare shoulder he noted that the skin was a bit feverish. An unsavory memory from his childhood crashed into him, thrumming his heart with its unwanted presence.

"Cloud! Cloud please get up!" a desperate plea that was shouted in a cracked voice, Fenrir barked twice and then whined.

Just when Roxas was about to grab his phone, one of Cloud's arms twitched and the adult grunted as his eyes fluttered open.

"Cloud" whispering harshly, Roxas leaned in closer to look at Cloud's face: he looked tired, more so than usual. Skin was pale, and the usual somber look that shaped those eyes was hard and something Roxas would describe as dark; just the overall feel around him was cold, breathing gloom into the air that drained the energy out of him…this was very worrying to him.

"Are u ok big bro?"

Cloud did not answer, he only sat up, faintly swaying as he allowed himself some time to recover from the dizziness. Roxas didn't know what was freaking him out more: the ominous feel in the ambient, the fact that he just found his brother unconscious and seemed somewhat unresponsive, or that he had no idea what was going on.

 _"pnudran, bmayca dymg du sa" perhaps_ speaking Nibel would help Cloud back to his senses, though Roxas didn't know how that would work…he decided to try it anyways. Holding him by his shoulders Roxas looked into his brother's eyes, the latter responded with half lidded eyes. The elder's blue pupils vaguely flickering as they stared back into the equal blues. 

Some semblance of reality was returning to Cloud. He held his head in frustration shaking it, a useless attempt of fending off the headache. The young man could not explain the bizarre wrath that was boiling right beneath his skin. What had happened to him? He felt strange...

"I'm fine Roxas." Cloud stood up, then tried to walk away to spare his brother the ill temper. He staggered when he had barely given a few steps, holding on to the couch for support…his vision blurred as his eyes felt heavy and his head felt light. The man blinked while softly shaking his head.

"Cloud…you really don't look so good" tentatively, Roxas stood up as well and put his hand on his brother's shoulder conveying his worry in both his mellow tone and worried expression.

Cloud slumped down on the couch holding his head, tugging at his bangs in distress. Even if he really couldn't explain himself why, the adult could feel the ugly emotions twisting and churning inside his chest. Keeping them in check was a really difficult task, Cloud's conscious kept repeating over and over that Roxas did not deserve to be on the receiving end of those terrible thoughts. Lying, as per usual, became the quickest way to try to fend off his little brother…

"ugh…I-I'm fine…." the eldest insisted with his eyes closed shut.

"Cloud….please….why do you keep lying?….I'm worried…." in order to try and appeal to Cloud's soft side, he kneeled to look up into Cloud's eyes: Silently pleading not to be lied to….not to be pushed aside any longer.

To Roxas' great disappointment, Cloud averted his gaze, looking down to the floor.

 _'Ignored…again….'_ the thought hurt Roxas with the might of a thousand needles…biting back his lower lip to push aside the hurt of his brother's rejection, he stood up and began to dig his pocket for his phone.

 "I'm gonna call----"  

"I don't need help!!!" Cloud yelled at Roxas abruptly standing up as he was trying hard to control himself. A bit of silence followed and though it was short, it was aggravating…it really made the teen angry. It perfectly reflected the cold attitude the older Strife has been giving him throughout most of the past year. Roxas was tired…tired of being thrown to the side. Tired of his efforts going unappreciated…

"What do you mean you don't need help?! You fainted…on the FLOOR!" At their screaming, Fenrir lowered his ears whimpering and retreated back to Roxas' room…

"I'm just tired. Get off my back!" Cloud dismissed as he started to retreat to his room.

Is this honestly what he got for _caring_ about his older brother? Is this how he was rewarded for _trying_ to keep them both together despite everything they had gone through? Is this what he deserved for wanting to take care of the only family he had left?.......was he going to slowly lose Cloud too? And he would have to just sit and watch?....It hurt….it really did…always the helpless one. The one to just sit on the sidelines and watch…unable to help…unable to do _nothing_.

"I've had enough…" he mumbled with balling fists.

"What was that?" uttering the words in snarl, Cloud turned around, shooting the younger Strife a dark scowl. He hadn't heard what Roxas had said and he wanted for the teen to repeat it, which Roxas wasted no time in doing so in an angry shout.

"I said that I'm tired Cloud! Why are you always pushing me to the side like you don't care!! Like **I** don't care!"

"What are you talking about?" Cloud inquired as it was the only response he could think of, the logical part of him that he was willingly ignoring was telling him that Roxas was right.

"You know what I'm, talkin' 'bout!"

Indeed he did knew what Roxas was referring to…but the truth was something that was always hard to face. He hated the fact that his younger brother was spitting it in his face.

"It's not your problem Rox…" Cloud growled warranting a groan from adolescent.

"Yes it is Cloud! You think I can just _pretend_ we're ok?!"

"Whatever…" Cloud shrugged his shoulders

"Don't ignore me damnit! I deserve an answer!!"

"Okay Roxas! what is it you want to know, huh?! what is it you want me to say?!"

"Everything Cloud! Everything! Every. Single. Damn. thing!! I just want us to be a family again!!" the younger gave his answer almost immediately.

"A family? Is _this_ the idea of a family to you?!" he scoffed "Look at us!! We're _not_ a family Roxas!! We've NEVER had one and we never will!" the words hurt him even as he said them, yet he let them slip, watching the hurt flash in Roxas' eyes as well.

"We could if you would just try!" the pleading shout was another strong blow to Cloud's heart, but the pent up anger and hurt was just too much to contain.

"Try he says." Cloud scoffed again with a dry humorless smile while shaking his head then grits his teeth and replies "I'm tired of trying and failing, all I ever accomplish is pretend that everything in my life isn't going to shit! I'm useless…."  

"Don't say that!!" Roxas snapped balling his fists again. _'I'm the one who's useless….I can't help anyone…'_

"And what about the three of us, huh?! Weren't we a family Cloud?!" Roxas continued.

Cloud turns his back on him and groans "Stop it Roxas. I don't need this right now!" He spoke with rising hostility towards Roxas.

"But _I_ do!!" the shout resonated through the apartment.

Cloud looked at him surprised and turned to face him "I haven't lied to you, I keep things to myself because I don't want to burden anyone, but you don’t understand that with your constant nagging!!" his voice also resounding

"Nagging, really? Is that what is to you Cloud? Nagging?! When I'm the one looking after you! huh? if it weren't for me, you'd still be rotting in ur pity back at Midgar!!"

"…….." He looked down, then back at Roxas "Looking after?....pity?! What the hell do you know Roxas?!! What do you know about what I'm going thru?!" Cloud's voice was getting louder and more hostile, fists were clenching.

"I know EXACTLY what you are going thru Cloud!! I loved him too you know?! He was like another brother to me!!!

Cloud remained silent for a few moments, trying to process the info. Roxas continued:

"I've been TRYING to be strong for your sorry ass!!! But you don't care!" tears are breaking down, Cloud huffed shaking his head in disbelief, not being able to think of any argument.

Roxas sniffled, harshly drying the tears with his arm, adding: "You know what….Zack was right…Your heart really is dark and drags people down…I wonder if you even deserved Zack's light….or anyone's"

A small silence brewed. Roxas squinted his eyes, to  glare at his older brother, half regretting the shocked and hurt expression he inflicted on Cloud with his words… In his own mind, the adult desperately tried to justify himself for his actions…unable to find the right words to defend his position. Truly, what could he say? The voice of reason told him that Roxas spoke some truth….it hurt…and had Zack really said that to Roxas…had Zack really thought of him that way? That hurt even more….

When neither of them spoke further, Roxas turned around to leave the apartment. 

"Where are you going?" Cloud demanded in a snarl

"Away from you! It's not like you care anyways…"

In a quick movement Cloud grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar and looks into his eyes filled with rage, speaking in a low tone "Don't. I'm warning you…"

"What the hell? Let go Cloud!" Roxas tried to break free from the grip

Cloud gritted his teeth holding Roxas more firmly, pulling him slightly up something inside Cloud snapped as he started shaking his brother when the latter resisted his grip.

**_He's telling the truth Cloud…._ **

"Shut up…" Cloud squeezed the words through his clenched teeth, staring at Roxas but his mind was hazed.

"Cloud stop…what's wrong with you?"

Roxas felt the fear welling up in him, he looked into Cloud's eyes seeing someone he didn't recognized: The dark look from earlier had returned as Cloud seemed to have been fighting off an enemy Roxas did not know.

**_Everything will be taken away….you don't deserve anything…_ **

"I told you to stop!!!" blindly enraged, Cloud pushed and slammed Roxas into the wall behind him, not wanting to continue listening to a fabricated painful truth he so whole heartedly denied. Roxas' head hits the wall hard and he grimaces, a pained moan escaped his throat as one of Cloud's hands gripped at the younger's neck….the adult's fingers were digging painfully into the thin neck.

"Cloud…you're hurting me…." Roxas whimpered clawing at Cloud's arm tears forming in his eyes as the air was being cut off. Cloud failed to notice whatever was taking over him…there was only one thing in his mind: get rid of the voices in his head. In a desperate attempt to get free, Roxas found the strength to kick Cloud in the abdomen; although it was only with enough force to get the adult to release his grip. Cloud slightly doubled over, being able to quickly recover and glare at Roxas.

Afraid that he would get further hurt, Roxas crossed his arms in front of him defensively out of instinct. In that moment, hot anger jerked Cloud's senses, stirring something in him that gave way to a strong palpitating sensation in his head. Everything around him seemed to have ceased to exist in that moment. A loud thud reverberated and then was followed by a scraping sound and yet another loud thud.

There was an eerie stillness in the air, all Cloud could hear was his own panting. At some moment Cloud's vision was going in and out of focus. His ears felt very hot, the pulse inside his head was frantic. The adult wondered why did he felt so agitated as he looked at his trembling right hand. Said hand was balled into a fist, knuckles red and pounding. He stared at it in confusion for a small moment before he turned to look in front of him confused…he felt an odd blank in his mind. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, noting that part of the table was pushed askew.

The adult's eyes then finally landed on the motionless form of his brother whom was on the floor. Upon seeing the signs, the situation was starting to echo through his mind, gradually growing into a disbelieving intensity. His insides sunk in dread, his head shaking in disbelief.

"Ro-Roxas?"

One of Roxas' arm twitched as it steadily moved for the teen to use it to push himself up. Roxas sat up a bit disoriented, there was a strong pain on his cheek bone and part of the eye near it. Cloud's insides twisted in terrifying disbelief as he watched when his little brother rose a dazed shaky hand to his bleeding lips. What was worst, both hurt and betrayal were directed up at Cloud in the form of widening eyes. Cloud's body shook violently, his mind rejecting the images that slowly revealed what he had just clearly done.

"Ro-Roxas, I---" the older brother hesitantly reached out to help Roxas to get on his feet. It was reciprocated by a sharp gasp as Roxas backed himself into the wall again body curling protectively, never averting his gaze from Cloud.

"Please don't hurt me!" Roxas blurted out as an automatic response. The way his little responded was a painful stab to Cloud's heart…In his eyes, Roxas was that little five year old boy again. That small boy whom he always swore up and down that he would shield from the world…the boy…whom he had just physically hurt with his own hand.

"…Rox.." Cloud struggled to find his voice or even any words that he could say. It was a hard task as the knot in his throat grew thicker, the pain tearing away at his guilt ridden heart.

Roxas suddenly frowned as his brain caught up with how he was responding: the helpless five year he once was had surfaced, and he hated it. That did not stop him from seeing that Cloud had just broken his promise…but what really hurt was that he couldn't stop comparing Cloud to all the awful people that hurt them…to that awful woman whom had damaged them so much…

He couldn't believe that he was actually _afraid_ of his brother...

"Roxas." Cloud attempted to reach out for him again

Roxas gritted his teeth whilst shaking his head…No this was not Cloud…this wasn't the brother he loved and admired…his brother would never hurt him like this…

In the blink of an eye, he bolted out of the house without looking  back, deliberately ignoring when Cloud  had called out after him…

Back inside, Cloud was shocked, replaying the events again on his head hoping that, all had been just a bad dream. The more he thought about it, the more painfully truthful it became.

"What have I done?" he gasped covering is face with shaking hands, slowly breaking down.

He was angry at himself; despising himself for hurting someone he cared about so deeply was supposed to watch over for. In another fit of rage, he threw and trashed anything that was near his reach. At the end of his fit, Cloud had grabbed a book to throw it with all his might. It had been enough force that he lost balance and stumbled on his own feet, only regaining his balance when he hit the wall behind him. Slowly crumpling to the floor, tears running down his face. He started to hear the nightmarish voices again, thus covering his ears, notwithstanding , it was futile, for they were in his head.

_'Please stop….please…'_

Why couldn't he just be rid of all the pain he felt? All those ugly things that were dragging him through the mud…Why was it so damn hard to let go?

_'I don't want to be alone…I'm tired of this pain…'_

"What is wrong with me?!!" he screamed out in despair, the heels of his hands digging into his eyes whilst fingers clutched his hair.

 _'Someone help…please help…please help me…Leon….'_ the voice in his heart sent out it's plea…hoping, that it would be heard.

* * *

 

 Roxas ran with all the speed his legs allowed, all of the emotions he had were escaping in tears and pants. The night cold shaped his breath into the huffs of white mist. He ran through the city with no clear destination for his mind was too busy thinking on everything he had said to Cloud and vice versa. His heart was beating in anger, he almost wanted to go back and punch Cloud right back…but he knew he wouldn't do it. Signs with street names on them flying past him, subconsciously following those which rang familiar bells.

When his legs finally screamed that they had enough, that they could carry him like that no longer, he slowed down until he was just walking. Time seemed to have flown by him as he took a chance to notice just where his legs might have taken him, nevertheless, it seemed that his body was not quite done moving. Making his way up the stairs, down the hallway in a heavy, measured stride, half lidded eyes scanning the numbers on the doors until his mind pulled him to a stop in front a specific door. Slowly his hand knocked lightly on the wooden surface just a few times before it fell to his side listlessly.

Barely a few moments passed when there was a click and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Sora. His hair messy, his sleeping clothes rumpled. But Sora still smiled at the unexpected arrival of his friend.

"Roxas?! Hey, what brings you----" Sora let his words trail into silence when his eyes really took in the appearance of the boy in front of him.

A big purple spot making its presence known a little under Roxas' eye and cheek bone. One side of the lips were swollen and broken. The most terrifying of the bruises however was the red imprint of what seemed to be a hand around the Strife's neck….The expression on Roxas' face said it all; it was heavy, darkening the brilliant blue optics that were directed at the floor. Sora frowned sadly and stepped to the side.

"Come in" he said and the other teen wasted no time in taking the invitation.

"Who's there, Sor?" Leon asked as he walked into the living room from where he had been in the kitchen, answering his own question when his eyes landed on the aloof looking adolescent.

 Sora looked into Leon's eyes conveying all of his worry as he closed the door behind him to then walk over to Roxas. Placing his arm around Roxas shoulders he sat them both down on the sofa, Leon sat on the coffee table in front. Leon's senses wasted no time in digging through Roxas' feelings, he gently cradled Roxas' chin in his fingers turning the face this way and that examining the bruises…

Retrieving his hand, a strong feeling fiercely pulled on the cords of Leon's heart. His insides alerting him in foreboding as thoughts were bringing up Cloud to the forefront of his mind. As soon as the thought of the blonde man hit him, his chest pounded not only in pain but also in a sort of longing…it felt as if something was calling out to him…his heart was begging him to go, to follow said feeling…But first things first…

Leon breathed in deeply as he stood up, heading to the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack and brought it back to Roxas. The bruised boy first looked up at Leon and then at the pack for a bit before he took it and placed it under his eye, wincing as the cold made his skin sting, sighing in some relief shortly after.

"What happened Rox?" Sora worriedly asked rubbing the other's arm. Though Roxas shakily shook his head, Leon knew that the teen was still partially in shock. Seemingly to be staring at something  that was unknown to both Leonharts, so they waited like a minute or so to see if the boy would respond. When no such response came, Leon decided that he wouldn't push it: His gut restlessly bawled at him to check up on Cloud…his intuition was telling him that something had happened between the brothers, even if he wanted to deny it.

"Hm. All right then." It was all the response the adult gave walking towards the door and putting on his black parka jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sora inquired lifting an eyebrow.

"I'll be back in a while." Leon dug for his wallet and took out some munny to place on top of a small round table near the door. "Oder some pizza or something. I'll be back."

That was all the adult Leonhart said, leaving no more room for further questioning as he headed out the door.  

* * *

 

 Leon found that the door to Cloud's apartment ajar….that was the least of the Invoker's worries…The thick dark aura that emanated from the space was suffocating, Leon nearly felt completely drained of his energy. As he entered the apartment he could not shake off the feeling that there was something ominous watching…To summon his Gunblade, was becoming a very tempting idea, all of his senses were prickling at the eerie feeling.

Assessing the mess raised all sorts of alarms in his head, quickly striding into the apartment almost instantly stopping when, he spotted Cloud sitting on the floor, limply leaning back on the wall.

"Cloud?" he called approaching tentatively, for the younger man looked vulnerable and utterly defeated. Leon kneeled on one knee beside him: Cloud's eyelids were midway, the optical blues staring aimlessly ahead and unblinking, tears creeping down in silence. The man's legs where completely stretched out and moderately separated from the other. His hands were rested atop his groin area, the left hand tightly grasping the right's wrist…the one he had used against his little brother. For Leon, it was very saddening to see him so broken: to _feel_ just how broken Cloud was.

"Hey, Cloud" he tried again in something close to a soft whisper whilst putting a gentle hand on a slumped shoulder. A slow blink, Leon took this as the only acknowledgement he would get from Cloud.

"Roxas is at my house with Sora…" which to Cloud's ears translated to 'I know what happened'. It stung. It was a harsh burn to his chest, kindling more hot tears that squeezed through closing eyes.

"I'm not here to judge you Cloud. Believe me. But…I..think that maybe you and Roxas need a little time apart."

Cloud opened his eyes again making the slightest movement to furrow his brows, to which Leon knew the reason why as if he could read the other's mind.

"He can stay with me. I don't mind. If you don't that is."

The younger man's chest heaved in a silent sigh, he was ashamed about what he did but even more so, he was ashamed that now he was involving other people into their personal struggles…Although, really, what more could he do. So far, he had tried so hard to deal with the problem by himself, and look where that has gotten them. Cloud blinked slowly yet again, to which Leon replied with a short moment of what felt like contemplative silence, though Cloud could feel that the gunblader's gaze was soft with understanding.

"How about I help you clean up this mess?" And that did it. It was simple gesture, but it was enough. Cloud didn't know why but a fresh wave of tears welled in his eyes completely blurring his sight. His nose prickled and lips quivered. He did not deserve this kindness, ever since he met the brunette man all the other had shown him was kindness, understanding. Leon had extended a helping hand without really offering or forcing it: Leon, had even saved his life. Depending too much on another person to feel better…Roxas had been right….Cloud felt disgusted with himself. Again, it reminded Cloud of how it used to be with Zack…It made him notice that Roxas, his little brother, had only been like a crutch for him to lean on…All around him, everyone was always watching out for him…

Cloud sobbed.

"I'm ti-tired…" quietly Cloud whispered feeling when Leon's fingers pressed on his shoulder. He looked up into the compelling slaty orbs that always seemed to stare so deeply into him.

"You were right Leon….I-I am being con-consumed…" Sentence was worded between shaky breaths. "I heard it…it-it was speaking to me….I let it do this…."

 _'So that explains the dark presence I had felt in the house…which now that I think about it, it has reduced in its intensity quite significantly. Good…that means that no spirit can cross over…yet. Still, I'll need to take precautions…But I need to take care of Cloud first'_ Leon's eyes travelled across the thin frame in sadness: He applied a tender rub with his thumb to Cloud's shoulder.

"I want to get rid of this Leon…ALL of it!" Cloud turned more towards his elder while clutching the left side of his chest. Leon fully understood what Cloud had meant by 'All': All of the pain. The anger. The darkness that loomed over him. Everything that was dragging him down. More importantly, Leon saw the unasked question that laid within the glassy stare to which without much thought he answered.

"I'll help you Cloud. In fact, I've been wanting to do it for a while now, I just didn't know how to approach you." Leon offered Cloud a small smile…but the warmness behind it spoke volumes of the honesty behind it.

Gods, how that fond smile Leon gave him made Cloud's heart ache while also lifting some of the heavy weight in it. Cloud bit hard on his lower lip trying to contain his emotions, though they proved to be too strong even for his body: tiredness pounced on him again, his head started to spin making him sway and fall forward. Leon managed to catch him in his arms, Cloud's face was completely planted into the elder's shoulder. Leon was about to think that Cloud had fainted on him, when he felt hands seeking purchase in his tan arms…and then he heard Cloud weep.

Leon had been caught a little off guard by the man bearing his heart out this openly, even in the eyes of his empathic abilities. Even when Cloud had always done his best to keep to himself; conceal his heart within a dark haze; Leon could always see past the fog even if it was just a glimpse…but now…seeing the younger man's heart so open; showing all of its wounds, and it's desire to be healed…shifted something within Leon.

Leon's heart was resonating with Cloud's. It made an unspoken commitment to the damaged heart that was calling out to it. It became the far away light at the end of a tunnel….

Sora had been right after all….there had been a connection between them…Leon could feel how their hearts were truly beginning to join.

Where would it lead? Well, Leon supposed that he would find out…Even if  it was strange and it made Leon a bit afraid…but it also felt like he should just let it be: Like something that he needed to do.

Pushing the seconds of bewilderment aside, the strong arms encircled the quivering thinner frame with just a twinge of doubt: Meriting a grateful sigh from the younger man and a more controlled weeping, subdued to just a couple of sobs and shaky intakes of air until it faded into a more even breathing with just one or two sniffles here and there. Even then, Cloud, had not disengaged from the embrace to which Leon did not mind, if anything, he had even begun to soothingly rub Cloud's back. Moments later, he carried Cloud to his room, when the latter had given into his exhaustion and fallen asleep in Leon's embrace.

Leon spent the rest of the night cleaning up the small mess, casting protection spells around the house and watching over Cloud. All the while, with a curious Fenrir watching and shadowing him, something that Leon found amusing in its own adorable way. Until finally, he crashed into the sofa facing the ceiling with an arm over his forehead and the other dangling to the side; He  was completely drained, though he mused that it was because he absorbed some of the negative energy that was afflicting Cloud and taking such a heavy toll on the blonde's body. On the floor, Fenrir flopped next to him making Leon huff with an amused smirk, idly scratching the silvery head…Right before he fell asleep he texted Sora that he would not be back tonight.

* * *

 

 

**A Heart's Passage:**

………….

Rapidly losing strength….my light is weak…

……………….

I am safe…where I am…for the moment…

………………………

But I am running out of time…. _they_ already managed to use some of me against you….

Your heart seems to have finally recognized that it needs to heal….Good.....

And _his_ heart, is finally reaching out to yours.

Though I think I'm almost ready….I'll hang in there for a little longer…just to make sure….

I hope Sora doesn't mind…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hello! Yes I am alive, lol. Just wanted to let you guys know that I had originally planned to upload another chapter alongside this one but I had a change of plans for that chap but I should be uploading it pretty soon, so stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed this one! As always thank you for your time and if you have any suggestions or opinions I'd be happy to hear them. Thank You!


	8. A Brother's Keeper: Brothers in Strife

 

He knew he was dreaming. Somehow his subconscious was telling him so, despite of how real it felt…But this dream…It was familiar. He's had it before. He's _been_ in it before…It has been quite a while since he's had it.

The sky above him was gray, very much resembling one of a stormy day. He could not see where he was standing thanks to the intense silvery fog that surrounded him. Like the times before, where he has had this dream, he walks forward: Unafraid and unfazed  even though he had no visibility of where he was going. If the dream was the same, he already knew what was going to happen. Even so, the feelings he would have in this dream would be the same: Yearning, emptiness…the endless search for something.

Every time, he would stare off into the horizon he would feel a faraway warmth that he so desperately wanted to reach. He could not see it, but he could _feel_ it. Strong intuition told him that, if he reached it, the hollow feeling in his heart would go away. For as many times as he had this dream, not once, had he been able reach whatever that thing was: He had not even been able to catch a meager glimpse. And there would also be a howl. A single, lonely, howl that would cause him to feel sad and alone; Heartbroken, and that void would only grow deeper. He would try to reach for it, it's lament would echo through the cold fog and then it would fade into silence.

 However, as he walked he started to notice a change in the dream: He heard a howl, as usual. But he felt as if this one was different. It had not started low nor it had escalated into a long high pitch: It had not sounded melancholic nor distant. Instead it had been short, precise and it broke the silence a second time, it waited then howled a third time….It felt as if it was calling, so frowning in thought, he followed. Not far he had walked when, through the fog, a shadow progressively took shape. He stopped dead on his tracks when he finally met the howling creature that haunted his dreams. Fur was wild, thick, black as the night sky, it's eyes were an intense blue almost purple. The wolf sat there, it was still, looking at him with judging eyes and he could not help but stare in awe back into its scrutiny.

Without warning, the beast stood and turned, it looked at him over its shoulders right before it started to trot off. His heart started to beat faster in flutters, prompting him to follow the peculiar animal…..

Everything was suddenly dark and he could feel as his mind lazily awoke itself and his senses back into reality…Something was pressing on top of his body, four things to be exact: two on his shoulder and another two on each of his thighs. But he kept his eyes closed. Faint panting was blowing some hot air into his face blowing some of the messed bangs on his forehead….and the air smelled funny too…

Scrunching his nose, he then frowned in dormant thoughts, sleepily swatting away the peculiar air. It stops for a moment then something warm, flat and…wet, runs up his cheek several times even when he turns his head to this side and that one. Arms were brought up to block his face from the onslaught. His skin brushed against fur. Soft, fluffy fur….Eyes shot open at the realization and brought into focus a certain furry canine.

"Fenrir…" Leon drawled in a sleepy grumble gently pushing the friendly canine's snout away. Fenrir gave a low whine and Leon idly scratched Fenrir under the jaw as his mind took a few minutes to wake from slumber.

Leon rubbed some sleep of his left eye immediately triggering a yawn, which of course he stifled: Even if there was no one around, he liked to maintain his composure. Though that did not stop him from closing his eyes again and pull the soft, warm blanket a bit closer….

_'Wait a minute…blanket?'_ eyes shot open for a second time, raising his head just enough so that he could see down his body, he touched the soft fabric. He knows he crashed in Cloud's sofa last night….And he definitely remembers that he did not have a blanket when he went to sleep…Leon concluded that it could be only one thing:

_'….Cloud'_ as soon as the name of the man crossed his head, his nose finally became fully aware of the smell of eggs and bacon. His stomach wasted no time to voice that it wanted some of it. Leon frowned at the unceremonious sound while Fenrir snorted and made a strange sound that was between a yelp and a soft howl.       

"Fen, get off of him" came Cloud's deep calm voice and both the dog and Leon directed their attention to the kitchen: Fenrir's pointy ears perked whilst tilting his head and Leon sat on his elbows as much as Fenrir's paws would allow him, to crane his neck over the sofa.

Cloud had his back to them as he silently worked through the kitchen. He then turned and waved a strip of bacon in front of him. In seconds, a small happy yelp from the furry animal as he jumped off the brunette and ran towards the blonde instead. The happy dog took the offered piece and returned to the living room , laid down on his favorite corner and happily crunched away. The two men followed the canine with their gazes, Cloud gave a subtle chuckle and  said

"He seems to really like you"

"So it seems" Leon sat up better and Cloud directed his attention to him. Leon saw Cloud look at him briefly with wide eyes before he bit his lower lip and looked to the side clearing his throat into his fist…It seemed like Cloud had tried to hold back a laugh…

"It seems you had a good rest" he said

"What?" Leon raised an eyebrow at him confused at the reaction and sudden statement.

"Your hair…it's, uhhhh…" Cloud tugged on the spikes on the left side of his own head, apparently still fighting the small smile that wanted to break. Leon touched the left side of _his_ head and he could practically feel the awful bedhead…

"How embarrassing…." Leon muttered to himself as he felt the subtle heat on his cheeks that gave away his embarrassment as he stood up trying to comb his hair back into place with his fingers.

"There's a brand new extra tooth brush in the guest bathroom if you want to use it. I also made us some breakfast…If you're hungry" Cloud returned his full attention to finish preparing the food

"Oh. Tha-thanks" Leon made his way to the bathroom and effectively, there was a toothbrush still sealed in its package. He brushed his teeth, cleaned his face and combed his brown mane as best he could manage with his hands and fingers. Once he deemed himself more presentable he returned to the kitchen, where Cloud was waiting for him sitting at the table with both plates already served but untouched.

The blonde man was gently fiddling with his thumbs, lightly frowning. Leon could feel that Cloud was much more calmer than he had been the night before: There was still guilt and unease in that heart, but it was not poisoning the air with negativity and the sinister presence that Leon felt had subsided.

"I served you both water and grape juice….since I don't know if you like grape juice or not." Cloud spoke a bit uncertainly, as Leon sat down in front of him.

"I like it. Thank you" Leon answered with a casual smile to show Cloud his gratitude.

The blonde nodded and moved in to dig into his food. Leon stared at him for a bit, before he went to take a bite out of his bagel. The two ate in silence that wasn't really comfortable but it wasn't awkward either. If anything, there was just a bit of tension that started emanating from the younger man in front of him at some point. The gunblader had also felt the other's eyes him on a few occasions as they ate.

Only when they had finished eating was that Leon really felt a form of awkwardness and more tension, all coming directly from Cloud. Intuition was telling him that Cloud wanted to tell him something, but the man was having trouble with his words and some of his sentiments.

"Cloud…is there anything you want to tell me?" straightforward, there was just no way around it, at least not for Leon. Yet, he used a calm tone.

There was those eyes again, communicating with him, telling him that they needed something "Can…can we talk? Please."

There was something in those blues….Trust. It pulled Leon in and he could not say no to the intensity of it. "Of course. I said I was going to help you didn't I?"

"Hm. Right." Cloud lowered his head for a moment as he seemed to think of something and then looked at his companion again "Mind…if we go outside, to the balcony?"

"I'll help you clear up before we do" they both got up and picked up their respective plates.

"It's fine, I got it. You did enough last night" Cloud shook his head once as he reached to try and take Leon's empty plate from him.

"I insist" Leon said as he walked away from Cloud and towards the sink with the things he used.

Cloud huffed amused as he thought to himself _'There's just no winning with this man. Guess I know how it feels now'_

They worked quickly and in perfect harmony to clear everything. Cloud had offered Leon some coffee, whom had it black and with just two spoons of sugar, whereas Cloud had his with a bit of milk and three spoons of sugar. They dragged the chairs from the table and sat on the balcony, Fenrir laid on the floor between the two of them, poking his head between the railings so he could stare at the people bellow. Cloud stretched out his legs, resting his cup on his lap whilst he drummed his fingers on it; Leon was hunched forward, elbows laid on his knees as he too cradled his cup in his hands.

"So. Tell me. What's on your mind Cloud?" Leon looked at him with pure interest, he could feel that something had shifted within Cloud, it was a bit small but there was something different. After taking a sip from his cup, the blonde man took a deep breath and slouched a bit on his chair to look at the sky

"….You…said that I had to let go because my heart is being consumed by darkness, right?"

"…I apologized for that. I told you that I wasn't----"

"You're right." Cloud cut him off

"Pardon?"

Cloud breathed in and out again closing his eyes for a moment then turned his eyes to Leon

"You were right…I realized it last night, after I….." the Adam's apple on Cloud's throat bobbed as the rest of his words stopped abruptly. Closing his eyes with furrowed eyebrows, Cloud breathed in and out very slowly. And as he looked at Cloud, Leon felt himself frowning alongside with him, feeling the pang in his own chest: When Cloud breathed however, Leon let his eyebrows soften although his eyes remained a bit squinted.

"…..After what happened…last night" were the words Cloud settled with. Leon looked into the dark liquid inside his cup and took a sip of it. It was really making Leon feel saddened how Cloud's heart was tearing itself apart, it was painful. But he kept quiet.

"When Roxas left and I was left alone…I thought about it a lot…I've been holding in a lot of things…. thing that happened even before…before Zack…."

Leon still remained silent, he couldn't find the right words of advice to offer, but the real reason he remained silent was because he knew that what Cloud really wanted was to be heard, he could feel it.

"I don't know how to let go of this 'darkness'….but, I guess…maybe, I could start by letting out some of those things I've held back…"

Cloud, downhearted, looked to his side at Leon, whose downcast eyes had been looking at the coffee in his hands. When Leon felt the solemnity he so familiarly associated with Cloud, he met the other man with his eyes: Leon felt a gentle tug inside his chest, it was small, shy and unsure. Never averting his gaze, barely even blinking, Leon nodded once very softly: Thinking over and over that it was okay, that he would listen. Their hearts gave a small leap of relief and Cloud breathed deeply as he looked up to the waking sky and began with his tale.

* * *

 

_When, why or under what circumstances did things in their household change, young thirteen year old Cloud did not know. He was still young and there were many things he still didn't understand. He simply could not understand why the person that was supposed to be his mother could be such a heartless person. Their home was not welcoming: It always felt cold, empty….So full of hate and anger…The word darkness was all that came to his young mind whenever he thought of this place._

_He laid on the floor in fetal position holding on to his upper arms. The back of his head palpitated, right on the spot where a firm hand had painfully pulled at his hair. Pain sent tremors through the battered limbs: The sharp sting of cuts where the leather of a belt had delivered a merciless attack. A pained whimper rolled out of him when the purple and black bruises that were scattered around his arms shouted reminders of how the cold steel of the belt buckle had punished him. Yet none of it had mattered, there was one and only one thought in the forefront and that had been: Protect._

_'Protect….that's right. I was protecting him. He…where is he?' his mind inquired him prompting the early teen to weakly open his eyes._

_"Rox?" Cloud called into the silence of the room as he lifted his head and looked around. When no response came, panic started to squeeze him from the inside. Eyes scanning the poorly lit room by efforts of a small lamp on the night stand. Just as he was about to call again  the door creaked open as his tiny brother pushed it with his back, for his little hands were occupied with a bowl full of water. Cloud watched him as he pushed the door close the same way and walked over to him ever careful to not spill the water._

_Sniffling and with big red puffy eyes, Roxas kneeled beside him and took the wash cloth from the bowl, the little hands squeezing out the extra water as much as they could: Then carefully pressed the cloth on one of the cuts. Cloud hissed wincing as he let his head thump back against the floor, he felt that Roxas made no further movements until he (Cloud) eased by sighing, trying to ignore the sting. Cloud relaxed as the clumsy movements of an inexperienced hand worked in trying to clean cuts and rubbed the hematomas. Cloud was grateful, regardless._

_After a little while, the sniffling became more constant and Cloud opened his eyes to look at the teary pout on his little brother's face._

_"E's cunno…." Roxas said through a hiccup_

_"Roxas?" Cloud lifted his eyebrows in worry_

_"E's cunno…cunno, cunno, cunno! I sowy Cloud!!" the little boy wailed as he broke down in tears_

_"Ssshh…'tis okay Rox. E'mm pa ugyo."Cloud cooed to him as he sat up to gather Roxas into the battered arms, rocking him back and forth whilst threading his fingers through the hair at the back of Roxas' head. Roxas nuzzled against his older brother's chest._

_"No. no 'k. You hav ouchies Cloud…ouchies hurt…'ey mae u cry…" the muffled cries made Cloud's heart both swell with affection and twist with pain…Roxas was too little to be witnessing things like these. His baby brother's pain, was his pain, Cloud wished he could just make it disappear. In the warmest voice he could manage he said:_

_"You made me feel better…Thank you" he ran a soothing hand through the short blonde spikes on the younger head. The little boy's only response was the tightening of his fists on Cloud's shirt and a snuggle. Cloud sighed and tightened his painfully throbbing arms around Roxas despite their protest, while also pressing his face atop of the child's head._

_"Roxas…I…I'll protect you…I won't let anything hurt you…I promise…"_

* * *

 

Leon had to swallow before he looked at Cloud concerned. He knew what it felt like to feel unwanted and be physically hurt because of it.

"So…you and Roxas…you were… abused?"  

Cloud nodded softly, with his head hung low in uncertainty. Leon exhaled sharply through his nose, scowling at the view ahead of him.

"Stupid thing to promise huh…" Cloud snickered humorlessly earning a confused look from the Invoker

"Funny how I promised him that I would protect him…yet look at what I did…." berating and loathing himself again, Leon could not bear to sense that within the blonde.

"Cloud" Leon called softly "The both of you have been going through a tough time, and from what I know it has been for quite some time. Neither of you have been allowed to properly heal, and that's where darkness likes to strike. So it can pull you away from those you care about."

"But I'm supposed to watch out for him Leon….I should not let myself be influenced…by my own negative emotions…or whatever the hell it is that's affecting me…"

"What transpired last night, between you and the entity, it was not your fault" He looked at Cloud seriously, but there was a stern sense of reassurance in those eyes. "You don't really believe that Roxas hates you….do you?"

Cloud remained silent at the question, contemplating if he had any type of reasonable answer or explanation. Seconds of deep reflection passed by, the Strife thought back on his actions and decisions, he went so deep, that he barely noticed when he started rambling. Although, some part of Cloud mused that perhaps the welcoming aura and the diligent demeanor he felt from his companion could have had something to do with it.

Though Cloud was speaking in a low tone, as if he were talking with an absent mind, Leon paid his full attention to the man. He wanted to ask questions, but Cloud seemed to be lost in his reminiscing, thus, Leon opted for just listening. One memory in particular, really reached him. Mostly because of how Cloud's tone went from an deep, reflective rambling to the fond but also somewhat bitter re-telling of a memory that was clearly held close to the blonde's heart.

* * *

 

_Cloud had awoken Roxas in the middle of the night with great urgency. Roxas had drowsily rubbed his eyes, asking Cloud where were they going to which the eldest replied that they were just going far away as he stuffed a few clothes into a backpack._

_Long had the two brothers travelled away from the awful place they had called home. If anybody in their right mind could even call it that. They had slept wherever the night caught them. Cloud was still a teen, but was old enough to do most odd jobs here and there. Their destination; the city of Midgar._

_Even when they arrived at the city the brothers still had to wander from spot to spot, mostly around the slums. Cloud doing whatever was within his grasp to at least bring something to their bellies. One night had been particularly rough…Cloud had to use up the majority of his munny (or gil, as they called it in Midgar) to pay for a room in the cheapest Inn they could find…just so they could sleep under a roof instead of out in the street like many times before. Cloud had gone out to get some food, only to find that he could only afford to buy food for one of them. Cloud's stomach groaned in protest and the blonde teen only sighed. They hadn't eaten properly in days, but his real concern laid in Roxas…Cloud could resist the hunger….but Roxas was only a kid and could get sick more easily. The teen bought a sandwich with a bottle of water. When he returned, he found Roxas sat on the bed, quiet and patient, waiting for his return: Reading a book that was one of their very few possessions._

_"Here you go Roxas" standing in front of him, Cloud handed the boy the sandwich and the bottle of water. Said boy put the book aside and took the items reluctantly. Cloud inclined his head to the side when he saw his little brother inspect what he had been given before pouting up at the adolescent._

_Cloud sighed tiredly "Look. I know it's not the best, but it's much better then nothin'" Cloud's own accent a little more prominent than usual as his frustration with their situation ate at him._

_"….I like sandwiches…" the kid mumbled in his defence._

_"Then?" the elder brother cocked an eyebrow and placed his fists on his hips to express his confusion_

_"One…where urs?" The boy still struggled a bit with the common language._

_'Ah. That's why he pouted.' Cloud leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees to meet him at eye level and said:_

_"Don't worry Roxas. I already had somethin' to eat while I was out." he hated lying to Roxas, but the boy's well being came before everything and anything else, even before Cloud's own disregarded hunger. However, the teen didn't count on the fact that his little brother had a keen eye and a pretty sharp mind despite his young age. The child knew his brother all too well._

_"Naymmo?" The boy drawled, clear doubt etched in each syllable._

_"Ye. Really" Cloud nodded firmly but with a soft smile, though the younger Strife eyed him suspiciously for a moment. Roxas sighed as he put the water bottle on the night table, took the sandwich out of the bag and as best and as evenly as he could, Roxas tore it in half. Looking at him in concern he offered a half to Cloud._

_"Oh no, Rox it's fine, I---"_

_"Ayd" The boy simply said in Nibel, pushing the half further towards Cloud. The older brother blinked a few times, Roxas pouted a bit, it was a patented defiant look that was unique to him. And even for an eight year old, Cloud could simply not say no to him. Accepting defeat, Cloud hung his head and shook it as he huffed._

_"You won't believe me until you see me. Won't you?" Cloud looked up again and smirked, Roxas only answered with a sharp nod. Standing up straight, Cloud moved to sit at the edge of the bed beside his little brother and took the offered half._

_"Thank you" he said, that was when Roxas finally dropped his pout to replace it with a smile right before he took a big bite out of his half. Cloud felt warmhearted as he watched Roxas, wishing that he could do more for this wonderful little soul._

_'Don't worry Rox….I'll try to make things better for us…somehow…' Cloud ruffled the scruffy hair as he too took a bite out of his sandwich._

* * *

 

The last part of the story, Cloud told it with a bitter-sweet smile, his eyes fondly fixed into the horizon. Leon couldn't help but have a similar expression as he could relate to Cloud. Being so close to a brother…and wanting to protect him so much. It just made last night's situation all the more unfortunate, that the darkness was trying to sever such a deep bond…and it was succeeding.

"You… did the best you could with the situation Cloud. You have done more than well, taking on responsibilities that were not yours to begin with. You took the chance, instead of staying there and taking it all, you decided to rise above it. For the both of you. Thanks to that Cloud, you are both alive, sure, struggling…but you are here…Which means, you really haven't given up yet..."

Cloud was honestly surprised by the sincerity he could feel from the older man's words: Leon was not talking for the sake of just saying something…he meant those words. The younger man wasn't sure how he knew it….but he just did. That did not stop self-doubt from trying to seethe its way to shake off that feeling.

A small smile spread Leon's lips as he huffed and sat straight in his chair, the proceeded to simply say

"You're a good man Cloud. I'll show you, a step at a time, but I will" Leon offered Cloud a hand. The latter, at first looked at him confused, but his heart was telling him to reach out for that hand. Leon gripped the porcelain hand in a firm friendly grip: He offered Cloud a smile that was small, but it did not lack in its warmth and acceptance.

Leon felt a warm feeling course through his body. Quite literally, he felt as if something he couldn't quite describe, filled a hole in his heart. A hole, that had just become apparent to him…He could tell that these weren't _Cloud's_ feelings imposing on him, these, were _his_ feelings…

As that strong hand encircled his, Cloud felt…refreshed. That's how he described it. It felt as if part of the weight in his heart was lifted and he felt lighter. Even that small amount of relief felt so good, he could not help but smile back at his friend…

_Friend_...the leap their hearts gave at the thought of the word did not go unnoticed by either of them and their eyes met again. However this time, they looked away more quickly to prevent the strange sensations they felt whenever they did. Though they forgot, that their hands were still intertwined.

When he noticed, Cloud cleared his throat "Umm…Leon…my hand, please…"

Leon widened his eyes and quickly retrieved his own hand "Sorry…"

Both men were embarrassed, effectively dusting their cheeks a light red: Cloud rubbed his neck with a hand while Leon gripped Griever into a fist and moved around in its chain a few times, while it was on his neck. He suddenly felt a bit hot. Silence followed, stretching the awkwardness between the two men.

With his keen, animal senses, Fenrir peered up at his human companions, thumping his tail once he barked promptly making both Leon and Cloud jump a little in their seats. They looked at Fenrir, whom just stared back in a dog's equivalent of a blank stare. And then they looked at each other: They could not help the small laugh that escaped them, and they sighed afterwards.

"Soooo, uuhh…" Cloud began uncertainly

"Yes?" Leon responded almost immediately, rolling back his lower lip as soon as the word was uttered. The brunette mentally face-palmed at how he was making it more awkward. Despite that, Cloud seemed undeterred

"That sword practice thing….you said it was meditating…does it work?"

"It does for me. I offered the same to you since you seemed interested in swords….but it's okay if you changed your mind"

"No, no…I was just…wondering. I've just always thought of meditating as being in silence, sitting down on the floor with candles and doing weird noises…" the younger man mumbled, worlds trailing down towards the end of the sentence.

They way Cloud said it, it had been with a sort of innocence, Leon knew that it had not been meant as a joke. Still, he could not resist to throw his head back in a snicker, it was becoming apparent that Cloud, had a strange sense of humor…whether the blonde meant it or not.

 "There's different ways for different people Cloud. The purpose is to have a moment away from your mind to find a moment of peace. Trust me when I say that it helps in a variety of different ways and what method you use doesn't matter. But we'll get to that."

"Hm. All right…." trailing off he frowned, once again drumming his fingers on his now empty cup as he hunched forward again.

"And?" Leon drawled, he was getting really good at reading the younger man, he noted.

"About…those voices I heard…"

"What about them?"

"….that's the darkness speaking to me…isn't it?"

Behind the tranquil facade, Leon could see the worry and fear that flashed in the brilliant blues. He  nodded with a serious face and he swore he saw Cloud's body shudder for a moment

"….I've been having nightmares too…Zack's always in them one way….or another" despite the way it was worded, Leon could perfectly understand the question in disguise

"The darkness can use what we cherish against us. It knows our heart and it will use the bonds in it against us to drive us away from the light. It will try to keep feeding your negative emotions so that it can keep feeding of off you until…..well, it destroys you. One way or another." he looked at his friend pointedly but in a non accusing manner, it was more tinged with concern.

Cloud nodded in understanding, everything Leon had told him repeated itself in his head. Analyzing everything, he had asked for the man's help after all. And Leon could see the comprehension in the younger man.

"I need to get rid of this" Cloud said in realization, though more than a that, it had sounded more like an assertion.

"That you do" Leon replied. Cloud idly nodded again and at that moment a spark of determination set off in his heart.

What has changed within him, Cloud didn't exactly know. All he knew is that he wanted to do it, and although he was not entirely sure on how he would deal when it came to Zack…he would find a way around it….just as he has always done in the past. But for the moment, he wanted to focus on finding his happiness again…both his and Roxas'.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Leon's apartment, Sora and Roxas were studying. Or at least trying to. Roxas had barely slept, though in all fairness, neither had he. Sora was too restless, his mind full of thoughts and his heart was perturbed….

He discretely watched the blonde teen from across the table: heavy eyes were directed at the open pages beneath them, though from what the Leonhart could see, the blue optics were still. Distant. They did not follow along the words of the pages that had been long since turned. The Strife's elbows were rested at each side of the book, hands cupped the fair face that was sullen. Roxas had barely uttered a word since the night before, though Sora could understand why.

A bond that had ran so deep, and although it was not severed, it has been deeply fractured….

As Sora tried to look away from the distracting bruises on Roxas' face, and focus back on his own reading: He remembered when Roxas had told him about the abuse he and Cloud had suffered when they were younger…

And some of the hardships that they had faced…

* * *

 

_Their situation had not improved, Cloud was still being overworked and underpaid. Roxas could not stand seeing his brother so exhausted and they had barely enough time to spend together. In his young mind, the little blonde wished every night that there was some way he could help the older Strife, or that something could happen to them._

_Nonetheless, as days went by, the harshness of reality beat down on the hopes of his naïve heart._

_Luckily for him, he was one sharp tack; quick to learn; adapt; he picked up street smarts fairly quickly. As consequence, in his desperation to help his brother, the young boy resorted to stealing. Roxas didn't particularly like it and he would often do it behind Cloud's back earning him a lot of reprimand from the eldest Strife…but as they said: 'Desperate times call for desperate measures'._

_One good, fateful day, when Cloud had ventured to seek some food for the both of them, Roxas had decided to further practice his pick pocketing skills on the unsuspecting victims of the slums; people who were clearly from the wealthier parts of Midgar._

_He had been tailing a tall man whom by appearance seemed to be just few years older (and taller) than Cloud. What intrigued Roxas had been the huge sword the man carried behind his back. Word on the street was that, people with strange kind of weapons could wield magic and that they earned a lot of gil. But people also said bad things about people with magic…Roxas gulped…was it worth the risk? If rumors were true, then a lot of gil would mean that both he AND Cloud would have something to eat everyday for a long time…maybe even be able to afford a room with a bed for each them instead of just one….Most probably, it would also earn him one of Cloud's endless speeches and probably he will get grounded for an eternity. There had been a few times where Cloud had even gone as far as to make Roxas return whatever he stole and apologize to the person: But there were other times in which their situation was too critical and even Cloud would not exactly say no…._

_He took another good close look…that black hair was familiar…he wondered if he knew the guy…Oh, who cared. Prey was prey, and such a big fish Roxas would not let swim away. Pouting to set his determination on stone, he 'went in for the kill.'_

_Roxas had been very proud on how swiftly he had been able to sweep the wallet out of the man's pocket. If only it hadn't been for the snitch of a merchant, he would have been able to get away just as swiftly; the black haired man was relentless in his chase, despite all of Roxas' tricks and maneuvers to evade the pursuer. Eventually cornered, Roxas cautiously kept his attention towards the stranger as the latter approached him slowly, but naturally, didn't seem too happy._

_"Ok kid, just give me my wallet and you won't get in trouble" the man said cautiously raising his hands in front of him as a sign of no harm. But Roxas knew better than to trust a stranger from the streets. He vaguely wondered why the strange man hadn't used his so called magic on him yet._

_Before anything else could happen the tall man was tackled by a blur of golden hair. And even to the ravenette just stumbled back a few times, Roxas was awed, gaping as he saw as his savior engaged in a scuffle of blind rage with the black haired man. Cloud wasn't exactly the tallest or burliest, but he too, had picked up things from the streets and was a force to reckon with  when enraged. The other man however was apparently well trained in combat to be able to predict Cloud's undisciplined (but clearly firm) thrown punches, but he was sure having trouble on keeping Cloud off of him; the look of surprise on his face said it all._

_In one bad step the man lost his balance and fell to the ground on his back, Cloud quickly straddling him to point a very sharp pocket knife to the man's neck._

_"Stay away from my brother" Cloud hissed between pants and through clenching teeth, a dark glare etched into his face. Roxas did not dare move from his spot until Cloud would tell him that it was safe. He paid close attention however to the wide open shock in the man's eyes and opened mouth._

_"Cloud?" the man said close to a whisper, tone shocked and with disbelief._

_The dark scowl was gone to be replaced by a confused frown, right before Cloud's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his lips slightly gaped._

_"Zack?" Cloud had whispered in shock. Roxas expressed his confusion by tilting his head and eyeing between Cloud and this 'Zack' guy._

                                                       

* * *

 

Sora breathed out shortly and barely audibly, without raising his head, the brunette teen looked at his peer again: Roxas had remained pretty much the same, with the sole exception that he had at least flipped the page of his book. Sora then looks back to his book, he wanted to say something, while his logic questioned: what _could_ he say?. What words could he offer, but everything that came to his head sounded wrong to him: Dishonest. Empty. Repetitive.

Then a thought went through his head. The young Leonhart could not shake the foreboding feeling that settled in his gut, he felt his heart sink and he bit his lower lip. Sora considered if he should tell Roxas what he had in his mind that was causing him the restlessness. He quickly decided against it as he thought that it was not the best time….a protest made his chest beat, but he ignored it in favor of reading.

Roxas on the other hand had been trying to forget about what had transpired between him and Cloud. The betrayal he felt within him was near overwhelming, he had never felt so negative in his life….not even when he lived in the abusive home. Unpleasant thoughts crept in, seething uncertainty, threading doubt into the young mind…

_"A family? Is **this** the idea of a family to you?!" _

_"Look at us!! We're **not** a family Roxas!! We've NEVER had one and we never will!" _

Cloud's harmful words cut through him without mercy, over and over again.

_'So everything we went through…it meant nothing…it was all a lie….'_ his fist clenched his golden locks, the letters on the page became distorted in blurs as furious tears formed.

He wondered how long has Cloud resented him. All he had ever done was cause Cloud worries and troubles. Roxas thought back…

There had been a time when Cloud had left Roxas in an orphanage until the older brother (along with Zack's help) could find a permanent home for themselves. Cloud would visit from time to time…but thinking back on it made him consider if Cloud had actually tried to get rid of him at the time….

* * *

 

_'I hate this place…..' the mind of Roxas grumbled as said child sat on his assigned bed in the orphanage, both pair of limbs crossed. His stomach also voicing in a protest of its own for being denied food._

_The purpling bruise on his right eye, the broken lips and the scratch on his nose, he could deal with all of that: it was something he was used to anyways. Hunger though, now, that was something that he found painfully annoying to withstand, he wished he could meet the 'genius' who came up with the 'no supper' punishment so that he could kick said person in the butt._

_This place was really no better than the hell he had had for a home….well, maybe it was better….but he still hated it. It had been a few days since he last saw Cloud and Zack…he missed them so much. Even in the little time he has known Zack, he really liked the guy. And Zack made Cloud happy._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Spooked, the child looked at the offending object that had produced the knocking sound, as it swung open and one the of the caretakers stood there._

_"Roxas." she called calmly_

_"Ye?" Roxas almost grumbled back, his body tensing in expectation of another earful._

_"Come with me please" a command with no room for arguing while also still spoken in a neutral demeanor. Rebellion rioted him to say no, to stay firmly in place, a challenge he conveyed with the defiant look he was so good with. That had been what he wanted to do until the woman told him that his brother was downstairs waiting to see him, to which of course, she had barely finished her sentence when he was practically flying out the door and down the stairs._

_"Clouuuudddd!" Roxas shouted with glee as he ran down the hall to the front yard where his beloved brother stood alongside Zack._

_Cloud had been talking to Zack, then turned around when Roxas had shouted his name. The elder brother had barely enough time to kneel on one of his knees before Roxas had pretty much tackled him into an embrace._

_"Hey little bro" Cloud chuckled softly, with one hand to the back of Roxas' head to press the side of said boy's head, to his cheek. Roxas grunted as he tried to squeeze Cloud as much he could, eyes closed shut in joy of his brother's unexpected, but much awaited visit. Zack watched the affectionate display with a heart-warming smile._

_"Hey Zack!" the boy then greeted as he let go of Cloud._

_"Heya champ!" the boy was all grunts and giggles as Zack caught him in a headlock so that he could ruffle the blonde hair._

_"Where have you been? I thought you had forgotten me." Roxas frowned in concern_

_"Forget you?! Seriously sport, how could we possibly do that?" Zack pouted_

_"But it's been long since you last came…"_

_"We have been busy Rox" Cloud replied, squinting as he took notice of the bruises on Roxas' face "More importantly…" he added cupping Roxas' chin turning the young face to one side then the other, taking in the bruises. Cloud frowned pointedly at the bruised boy whom responded by pulling back from Cloud's fingers._

_"Seriously? Again, Roxas?" Cloud asked in disapproval._

_"E's veha…" was the grumbled response Cloud received._

_"Tuh'd mea Roxas. We heard you've been getting into trouble, sport. We had to pretty much bribe the caretaker to let us see you" Zack filled in, as Roxas looked away from his two elders, head hung low. Cloud looked up to exchange a worried frown with Zack, then looked back at Roxas._

_"Roxas…You can't keep getting into fights with the other children." Cloud calmly stated, the defensive response from his younger brother came almost instantly._

_"But they keep sayin' bad things 'bout u! That-that Zack is bad! An' that monsters will take your heart for being his friend, Cloud!"_

_"I don't care about that Rox, I care about your well-being. The caretakers are doing us a favor in keeping you here…What if they kick you out?"_

_"Good! I come home with u!"_

_"You can't live with me yet Roxas…"_

_"Why not?! I don't like it here"_

_"There's still a few things I need to do Rox…." Cloud furrowed his brows in an expression that resembled sadness and guilt, giving Roxas the real answer he was dreading…he would have to remain in the orphanage for even longer time. Cloud reached out for Roxas' shoulder as the boy started to step back biting his lower lip in anger._

_"No! It's always later Cloud! You keep promising me but you never keep your promises!"_

_"Roxas----"_

_"Forget it! I'll NEVER get outta here!" Roxas walked a few steps away from them with his arms crossed, leaving his back to both._

_Cloud hung his head in a saddened, short audible breath, Zack kneeled beside his friend tenderly placing his hand on Cloud's shoulder. The late teen looked up at the young man; Zack could just see the guilt that was berating into Cloud's mind._

_"Cloud, lemme talk to him" the soft tone meant to ease the turning gears in the blonde's head. Cloud's eyes turned to the floor as he nodded very faintly._

_Zack walked over  to the younger Strife, crouching to be at the boy's eye level; meeting him with a friendly smile._

_"Hey" the raven haired man whispered softly clenching the small shoulder; Roxas refused to meet his gaze until Zack nudged him playfully._

_"Don't be mad at your brother Rox. He's trying. He really is, he just wants to provide you with a good home." Roxas rolled his eyes scoffing but Zack continued. "I know that this place sucks. But right now this is the best place you can be. Instead of sleeping in the streets and such."_

_"But I'll work too! I'll help, Zack"_

_"You're still a little young for that, Sport" Zack chuckled whilst affectionately ruffling his hair, even if the blonde boy frowned again. "Look, I'm helping Cloud in whatever way I can, some things just take time…But I assure you, everything Spike is doing, he's doing it for you, he loves you…and he just wants to see you well. And Cloud hasn't been feeling well…he's been really sad…" Zack leaned close to almost whisper his statement; the young man raised his eyebrows knowingly on a more serious-worried expression, making Roxas take a quick look over his shoulder at his older brother, whom looked at them with a solemn expression, but had respected their conversation. Now that he looked at him…Cloud really looked pretty sad…and now he felt bad for shouting at him._

_"Roxas." Zack called to get his attention, which he did get it. "why don't you go over there an' give your big bro a hug. I'm sure he needs it." he suggested through a small smile, motioning his head towards Cloud. Roxas thought about it for a little bit, though by the soft look on his face, Zack knew that the boy would comply._

_After nodding in approval, Roxas walked over to the older blonde whom kneeled at the younger's approach._

_"Cloud….I'm sorry…"_

_"It's ok little brother…I understand why you are upset. I am too to be honest…" Cloud offered Roxas an apologetic smile. Roxas shook his head then wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, warranting a soft contented sigh from the late teen as his arms almost engulfed the younger body._

_"Look, you have to learn to brush off the things they say about us. They are not worth you getting in trouble" Cloud disengaged from the embrace by gently pushing Roxas by the shoulders to look at his face again. They exchanged looks for a few seconds until Roxas lowered his gaze_

_"Hey" Cloud whispered while holding both sides of Roxas' head to lift it "I don't like seeing you hurt. Promise me that you will at least try not to get into any more trouble. Please?"_

_"Ok…I will…"_

_"Bro fist?" Cloud smiled bringing up his fist, spawning a smile from Roxas as they bumped their fists. "We'll be together again soon. I'll make sure of that" Cloud added in his regular soft tone, but the look in his eyes shouted nothing if not determination to which Roxas nodded in renewed faith in his brother._

_Zack smiled and walked to their side crouching to be at their current level and said:_

_"Well, now that that's settled…" he placed his arms over the brothers' shoulders respectively "how about we sneak you out for a bit and get you something to eat" he gave Roxas a mischievous look then winked when the boy beamed at him._

_"Mmmm….I could go for some noodles from the slums…" Cloud expressed in self approval of his suggestion. He earned the questioning gazes of Zack and Roxas, both raising an eyebrow at him: they looked at each other and then back at him._

_Cloud blinked looking from one face to the other "What? They're good ok?....don't judge…." he grumbled almost pouting as he looked away from both of them._

_Zack and Roxas snorted and just laughed._

* * *

 

Even when the memory told him otherwise, Roxas could not help but to feel distraught. Had Cloud really never seen them as family? How could he not? Sure, they were far from perfect but Roxas considered that they had at least cared enough for each other…

Roxas closed the book with more force than it was really necessary. He didn't want to think of any of it. He didn't want to think about Cloud, he didn't even want to see the man.

Sora had jumped in his chair when the book was slammed shut and he looked up at Roxas as the latter stood up.

"Where are you going Rox?" Sora's inquiry had been made carefully, in the least demanding voice possible.

"Mind if I go sleep for a bit?.....I'm tired" Roxas had tried to keep the edge out of his own voice, but it was very difficult with all the tension he felt on him.

"You don't need my permission…"

"…it's ur room…"

"Yea, but the air mattress is in there which means we're sharing the room now" Sora replied in a light-hearted tone to try and cheer up the blonde teen.

"…..I guess….I'll see you later…."

Roxas headed into the room, hoping that he could catch on to the sleep he had missed and perhaps even sleep off some of the anger….if that was possible.

Sora, finally giving up on the reading he had _attempted_ , closed his own book and slumped back into his chair. After sending a quick text to Leon, to check up how things were on his end, Sora clenched the crown necklace on his neck as he looked at the ceiling.

_'…I hope this gets solved soon….'_ A voice inside him said in a regretful tone.

"…..Me too…." Sora answered back.

 

* * *

 

****

**_A Heart's Passage:_ **

****

_"Roxas" I had called you on that lazy afternoon…I was perturbed, a foreboding feeling deep in my chest._

_"Yes, Zack?"_

_I watched for a brief moment, you were just a pre-teen then, but your light was so strong…and you have always been a smart kid. I patted your shoulders and rested my hands there, to look you in the eye….I needed my message to be clear._

_"Roxas….always watch out for Cloud. I know it's strange that I ask you this, him being the older brother and all but…he needs you."_

_"Why are you telling me this? Is he okay?" The way you two worried about each other was always an affectionate thing to witness…It always made me wish that I had a sibling of my own….You two were so close…._

_"Well…let's just say that…this, is a little unstable." I had tapped at your chest, where the heart is supposed to be located. You frowned in confusion looking from my hand, then right back into my eyes._

_"What do you mean Zack?"_

_"What I'm trying to say is, that…Cloud. His heart, is a heart that is stronger when it has people to care and watch out for."_

_"But…that's good…right?"_

_"It is. But it's also where it's weakness lies: It is too afraid of losing. Afraid of getting hurt. It is hard for it to let go and it has some trouble healing on its own. And that's the kind of heart that the darkness looks for."_

_"Darkness?" you had looked at me with such fearful eyes. I looked at you with a serious face, but not enough to frighten you._

_"That's right. Cloud could be more vulnerable to it….but his heart would remain strong if it has others around it, leading it and giving it strength."_

_"But Cloud will be ok….right? Is there more people like Cloud?" divided between curiosity and concern for your older brother. The words were spoken just a little fast, I responded with a more paused, patient tone. Gently easing and teaching you._

_"Some more than others. Also, you Strifes can be a bit sentimental…but out of the two of you…He's the most sensitive, even if he doesn't show it…Just don't tell him I said that" heh…Cloud would have killed me if he heard I said that…_

_"Well, now I have something to blackmail you with" you were such a mischievous little rascal_

_"Aw come on Rox, don't be like that" couldn't help but whine, though it was good to instantly get my revenge when I caught you in a headlock and ruffled your hair_

_"Just promise me that you'll keep an eye on him..."  I insisted kindly….but I needed you to…the unease in my heart could not settle until I heard the words from you._

_"I promise Zack. He's my big brother"_

_"All right. I'm counting on you Spike jr."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> I know I had said that I was going to post this chapter sooner....But MAN, this chapter has been by far the HARDEST to write. I redid the chapter like 5 times no joke or exaggeration. I wanted some points to come across and was really nit-picky with it. 
> 
> So, I have an announcement. The next chapter MIGHT take me a bit to upload, I'm solving some personal things (not bad thankfully) and also, I will be revisiting and reviewing the older chapters of this story. I've noticed that I have a few mistakes and some things that need fixing for the sake of the progress in this story. I might add new details here and there to the older chapters, but I will let you know when I upload the next chapter. But I don't think the details will be that many.
> 
> I just like polishing my works and I like working with this story. It is my first published fic and I'm learning on how to manage my story telling. If you find the time I would really like to know your opinion of this story so far. And when I say opinion it includes your concerns, things you think I could improve and even suggestions. I really feel like I need to revisit the old chapters and make the adequate changes, because this story has evolved from the vague experimental idea that it had started of as (not that I'm complaining). 
> 
> Anyways, as per usual, thank you for your time and attention, happy reading and see you on the next chapter! Peace out! ;)


	9. Heart

The night was going to be a peaceful one. The breeze was light yet refreshing, somehow everything felt still and there was silence. As Leon walked down the street he felt no disturbing presences around which meant no darkness was threatening to escape and wreck havoc. A good thing, since Leon wasn't really in the mood to deal with monsters at the moment.

The man picked up his pace as, ahead of him, he saw that the door to his destination was being shut by the familiar appearance of a thin old man with a long white beard. Leon jogged, arriving just in time to hold off the door from being closed. The old man turned looking at Leon over his round spectacles with surprised brown eyes.

"Why if it isn't Leon. How are ya sonny?"

"It's been a while, Merlin" both men shook hands with friendly smiles.

"Come in, before someone sees you and thinks that I'm still open and they start pestering"

Leon huffed as the elderly man first pulled, then pushed him hastily into the book store. Thereupon closing the door then putting up the 'Closed' sign on it. The old bookstore remained as traditional as Leon remembered it. Wooden shelves harboring the books Leon always enjoyed reading as a teen. It has been quite a while since he was last here especially since Merlin would spend a lot of his time travelling.

"So, if you're here at this hour in such an unexpected visit, I can only assume that you require some assistance young man." Merlin vigorously pointed at the air as he walked pass Leon, towards the counter.

"Straight to the point aren't we?" Leon joked crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Ha! Like if you weren't" the old man frowned at Leon sounding a little undignified at the accusation.

"Right. Sorry." there was no argument to be made there so Leon simply offered his elder a small sheepish smile.

"Hmph." The bookstore owner took off his eyeglasses examining them in the light for any smudges.

 "So, what can I help you with this time?" Merlin took out a small handkerchief from his shirt's pocket, using it to clean the stains on his glasses, adopting a more casual tone as he spoke.

The brunette un-crossed his arms from his chest, his expression a bit crinkled. Merlin picked up on Leon's reluctance raising snowy eyebrows when he looked up in suspicion at the young Invoker. Leon looked to his side and picked up a book from the counter. After examining the cover Leon put it down as he directed his cool gaze towards the elder

"I need an amulet."

"Another one?!" Merlin stammered before he nearly squawked his words. Putting his spectacles back on he frowned at Leon "You didn't lose Griever, _did you_?"

"Of course I didn't." now it was Leon's turn to sound indignant as he took out the mentioned chain from under his shirt to emphasize "He's right here"  Merlin made a sound, caressing his long beard as if saying 'you better have not' to which Leon raised his hands to make peace with Merlin.

"Why would you need another protective amulet for then?" he spoke over his shoulder as he turned to put away some books on the shelve behind the counter.

The answer to Merlin's question brought a bit of an eerie feeling, heart beating quicker to the beat of a fear that Leon found misplaced and irrational, but that he felt so familiar with already. Naturally it took him a few seconds before he answered

"It's---…" Leon paused considering to give an different answer to the one that burned bright even in his heart  "for someone else"

Merlin placed a book on its place in the shelve, stopping with his hand resting on the spine of said book. Leon's unsure attitude was unsettling him, there had only been one time when Merlin had sensed the strange behavior within the young man. It had been years ago, back when Leon was a teen and still hadn't been bestowed with the nickname 'Leon'. Turning, the elder stroke his beard again, as he stared at the brunette in front of him. He hummed softly in contemplation for some while before he stated

"For someone you wish to protect. Someone your heart wants to unite with" it could have been a question, but Merlin was no fool, old and filled with wisdom as the very store he owned if not more. Leon was aware of this, there had been however a small thread of hope that the elder man would overlook and dismiss it. Seems Leon was out of luck so he made a face of displeasure, once again folding his arms.

"No use on trying to hide it, lad. I've meet too many hearts in my time." a knowing look over the round glasses was thrown at the brunette. Leon quickly turned his face to one side all the while still trying to keep his face impassive. Honestly, he couldn't think of anything to refute the elder.

Merlin sighed "You know, whoever it is you're trying to protect, I'd be willing to bet that it would be much better if you opened up and let the bond form…"

"I can't" the response was immediate, a little too sharp from what was to be intended.

Another silence was sowed and in Leon's eyes, Merlin saw the hidden fear. Uncertainty clouding the calls of a yearning heart. Something that saddened Merlin to admit that he was way too familiar with, bringing memories from the past.

 _'So, Leon has reached **that** point then…The poor lad' _ In the years he's met Squall Leonhart, Merlin had hoped that the man would never get an instinct that has been passed down through generations of Heartinvokers….

"Many years ago," Merlin started, quickly winning Leon's gaze again "back in my day and even way before that, there were much more Heartinvokers than there are nowadays..."

"There…were?" Leon glanced at Merlin bewildered and in that moment, the old man saw a hint of almost childlike innocence in the adult. But of course Merlin, kept the pity to himself, hidden, even from Leon's abilities.

Merlin picked up a book and dusted off gently, waiting to see if Leon wanted to hear the rest. Leon, having the respect he had for the man, slowly softened his expression and though he kept his arms crossed, his body was noticeably less tense. Besides, it wasn't always that he got the chance to hear tales about people like him…as far as he knew most of that knowledge was lost…if not all.

Merlin proceeded "We were around by the thousands, but by that time darkness was also in its peak.. " his expression darkened as a hand came up to caress the white beard in a short pause.

Leon looked on at the sage, puzzled but chose to remain silent and just listen.

"The Old Ways. The Original Rules. The Word Of Gods. Heart Of Hearts…" Merlin closed his eyes and furrowed his brow with a pained expression, shaking his head softly.  "They gave it many names, many justifications. In the end, it was all a tragedy…"

Leon felt his heart squirming, he was used to feeling other's emotions, so whenever he felt nothing coming from another being, he would easily feel unsettled. To him, it was as if a vast vacuum would absorb him of everything, leaving him to float in nothingness. Ergo, when Merlin spoke again with a jaded gaze he never imagined the energetic, feisty old man having, the feelings pierced the young man like the finest blade conceived.

"Thank, bless and pray to whatever gods or entities you believe in, that you did not exist at the time of our ethnic cleansing."

Leon physically winced at the energy the older man was giving off, almost having to force himself to look at Merlin in the eye.

"Wh..at…is it…that happened?" making a conscious effort to maintain his composure, Leon had to nearly force the words out of his throat.

Merlin sighed deeply, shoulders heaving, a defeated look adorning his face that had never been seen by the gunblader.

"The Old Ways….demanded the cause to be above all else: Cleanse the darkness. You had no free will, no choice and no say. We were designed and engineered to repel the darkness. Some of us weren't allowed to have families or friends outside our group. Others, were stripped away from them and any who disobeyed…" Taking a pause, Merlin held his temple in his hand, gently running it over his bald head. 

"Let's just say there were dire consequences…."

Leon eyes and mouth widened, picking up the subtle nuances from the older Heartinvoker. "Y-you… you..you don't mean that they…" the brunette man swallowed hard, starting to feel sick to his stomach.

Merlin nodded solemnly "Correct. We were mere disposable tools. At their whims against an unending massacre. Our.." his voice trailed off, anguish gripping at his core. "families, mere liabilities.. pawns.."

Leon gripped at his heart, wincing in pain, his mind flooding with thoughts of Sora. Suddenly aggression took command in his heart, not knowing exactly who it was directed too. "..No..! How?! How could..So that's why….there's not many…."

Merlin looked into the distant, no expression adorned his face, giving a soft sigh while running his fingers through his beard. "I know better than anyone how you must be feeling right now. You are thinking of your younger brother, no? Your burning heart aches at the thought of any harm befalling him. Which, in part, is also why you are so afraid of bonding with others."

"What do you mean?"

"We are Heartinvokers, Leon. Our hearts are more in tune with the world around us, and even more so with the heart of other Invokers….Even with those whose hearts are a rest. You could say that we were programmed to live that way for so long, that it became a sort of instinct, carved into our very beings…But this also causes a deep hole in your heart, it makes you yearn, makes you feel…incomplete."

The old man was sharp, he knew exactly where to hit. Leon felt as if he had been rendered naked, defenceless and vulnerable, looking down defeated. Merlin sighed and said

"But this heart you want to protect….I sense they bring peace to that part of you. You should listen and not take this for granted. Listen to your heart, don't fight it and let it guide you."

Leon tried to make another point but quickly shut his mouth as he considered the elder's words….Did Cloud really bring him peace? Was Cloud the one made to quell the turmoil  in his heart? Looking at the floor, the thoughts made his heart leap, a wave of warmth wrapped around his chest the same way a soft blanket would on a cold day. His lips twitched upwards at the corners but he stopped them before they could form the smile.

All of this was not lost to Merlin, the old man watching with some amusement smiled to himself. His job was done, he had brought some clarity to that doubt  steering the troubled heart into the right direction. There was no need for others to pay for the mistakes of the past….With regret he remembered that Leon has paid enough already….

With a quick deep breath and a comical hum Merlin dispelled all the negative energy around him, looking at Leon with a smile whilst toying with his beard. "Don't let it get to you lad, you should use that same passion and forge your own path, your own road, your own story. Especially with those whom are precious to you. History class is over." he approached Leon, resting a hand on his shoulder and patting it twice.    

Leon looked surprised for a moment then let out a small smile at the older man's attitude, his heart relaxing, regaining his composure. "I'll let you know how that goes. Thanks for the history lesson…it was certainly interesting. So what abo--"

Merlin cut him off, remembering right at that instant the reason for Leon's visit "I got just the ones to choose from!"

"That was rather…quick."

"Experience young lad, experience." he opened a drawer from behind the counter to take out a large wooden box. Merlin opened the box then placed it on the counter top for Leon to see, various silver amulets resting quietly on the cushioned insides of the box.  

His eyes briefly skimmed over on the far right it was medium sized silver charm in the form of a shuriken. Leon found it curious as he tilted his head a little staring at it for a little. Not too long after, his eyes were immediately without any hesitation, drawn to the charm beneath the shuriken: In pure silver, the head of a wolf facing him, a silver hoop tightly secured between the fangs of the beast. The fur around its head shaped like if it were flowing in the wind.

Leon picked it up running his thumb over it once, though barely noticeable, his mouth was agape. Slaty pupils examining every dent, every detail that was etched on the lupine amulet. In the back of his mind, yet clear as day, the nightly creature that hunted his dreams sat. It's presence so strong that Leon could literally feel it as if it were tangible; felt it staring at the object in his hands through his own eyes.

Leon barely noted when he licked his dry lips then swallowed hard, also not noting when Merlin was carefully studying him.

"You give that heart a powerful shape. The Fenrir." Merlin commented in reference to the person whom Leon wanted to bestow the amulet upon.

"Fenrir? That's the name?" Leon raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yes, why?"

"No it's just that…This person….has a dog also named Fenrir…" the information left hanging in the air  as Leon thought it was going to be weird that both the dog and the amulet shared a name. It was also…a little amusing in its own way.

"Well, the dog has a good name then!" Merlin exclaimed lightheartedly as he patted Leon on the shoulder then added a bit more seriously "You will link it with Griever, yes?"

Leon regarded him a few seconds before nodding once. Merlin closed his eyes pushing his glasses back with a finger.

"Alright. I hope you and whoever receives this will take good care of it." Merlin drawled the end of the sentence warningly, a pointed look over the round spectacles that rested on the aged face.

"Right. Thank you, Merlin."

"Any time, Leon. Oh, and say hello to Sora for me, will you?"

"Of course. I'm sure he might drop off here to hear of your most recent travels."

"Ha! I'm sure he would"

Leon half smiled nodding to Merlin while waving once as he turned to leave. Merlin watched the man leave: Taking his place, the image of the young adolescent that had first walked into the store looking all lost, confused, angry….

"You've grown a lot. Though your heart has grown strong, it will grow stronger still once you follow it and find that which it seeks….You would have both made great warriors….

* * *

 

Tension was thick in the air. Everything stilled as if the ambient was holding its very breath. Anticipation. Rivalry was palpable as cerulean blue clashed ferociously with oceanic blue. Eyes narrow and hands tighten around the sharp object in their hands. A display of challenge for the price that sat in the middle of the table.

Leon sat at the middle, casually sipping away at his coffee, slurping as he studied the challengers above the rim of his cup: Completely unfazed by the tension currently taking place at his table. His eyes first going to Roxas, then to Sora to finally settle on the last of the lemon muffins he had baked as part of their breakfast. Leon gulped, released a refreshed sigh as the warm liquid ran down his throat, and slowly settled the cup back on the table.

The soft thud from Leon's cup at the contact with the wooden top and the epic battle for glory began. Weapons clanged as they fought to claim the sweet damsel that sat on its plate, waiting for who would be the victor to claim its delectable favor. Leon folded one arm across his chest using it to support the other arm whose fist he pressed against his lips. Assessing, analyzing carefully the two combatants, nodding softly to himself.

"Ha!" Sora shouted as he disarmed Roxas with his own fork already aiming to claim his victory.

"It's not over yet!" Roxas grabbed the butter knife he had been using and smacked Sora's hand with the flat side of it.

Sora let out a yelp taking back his hand to shake it. Roxas was about to stab the muffin when Sora grabbed a spoon from Leon's plate with his other hand and twacked Roxas back with it: Roxas protested but quickly grabbed Leon's fork to fend off Sora's eating utensils. The two teens caught so deep in their heated battle that they did not notice the hand that crept ever, oh so slowly towards the plate, sly and cunning like a lion poised to strike. Just when Sora had become the victor and was about to claim his prize, they saw the plate empty.

"Hey where'd it go?! Did you cheat Rox?!"

"How could it have been _me_ if I was fighting _you_?!"

Realization dawned on both teens and they turned to look at Leon whom was working on the muffin he had pretty much shoved into his mouth and was chewing slowly with a nonchalant expression.

"Hey! That's not fair Leon! You weren't even in for it!"

Leon chewed then covered his mouth "Patience…" he swallowed "is a virtue my dear little brother"

Sora pouted and Roxas grumbled "Whatever…is not like I really wanted it anyways…." which of course was a lie.

Leon huffed as he stood up taking all of their plates "Well, you guys should go out and enjoy our free day. I'm gonna be meeting Cloud for his training sessions"

"Oh! How is that going?!" Sora asked enthusiastically while Roxas' expression grew serious, standing up to help Leon with the dishes.

"He's doing pretty well. I'm sure you'd enjoy sparring with him sometime" he handed a plate over to Roxas for him to dry.

"That'd be cool!"

"I'm sure it would be" Leon smirked stealing a quick glance at Roxas to find how the young male's jaw was tightly clenched the slight creases around his features giving away the half hearted attempt to remain expressionless.

"What about you Roxas?" Leon asked calmly prompting Roxas to look at him with slight confusion

"What?"

"Wouldn't you like to learn too?"

"Ohhh! Hey Rox, that'd be even more awesome! Then we can a _real_ fight." Sora grinned as he hooked an arm around Roxas' neck.

"Maybe…." the Strife's response was low, doing everything to avoid either Leonharts' eyes.

"Awww, come on Roxas." Sora whined puckering his lower lip.

Roxas felt bad for ignoring Sora, not being able to help it when he sighed his face easing into impassiveness. Looking at him Leon pulled his lips to the side and told Sora

"Don't push him Sora. He'll let us know if and when wants to"

"Alright. But it better not be because you're chickening out" Sora punched Roxas lightly on the arm then strode off to his room to get dressed. Roxas had grinned a little at Sora's comment, when the latter had left Roxas deflated with a deep sigh turning to continue with his task.

"Something you'd like to talk about?" Leon said in the calm voice that always made Roxas open up to the man.

"The usual….." Roxas didn't need to be more clear for Leon, it's a conversation they've already had in the time he's been there. The adult hummed in acknowledgement and there was a short silence, Leon could feel the conflicting emotions in the young man so he was allowing for said emotions (and therefor thoughts) to be sorted out.

 _'He's so much like Cloud….'_ Leon almost smiled but he managed to contain it, the observation was endearing  to him, somehow.

Then Roxas spoke "I miss Cloud…but…." anger and the feeling of betrayal stirred his heart as he remembered the dark look in Cloud's eyes…they way he has acted and the things he has said…As much as Roxas tried, as much as he just simply to brush it off and move forward, like he always does, he just couldn't do it.  Roxas had thought that he had let out everything out of his chest that night but with the passing days he had come to realize that he had merely scratched the surface of his accumulated sentiments. Nevertheless, Roxas knew he couldn’t talk to Cloud yet….Not when Cloud was doing some mending of his own…

"Cloud's been reflecting a lot Roxas" the aforementioned looked up at his elder blinking once or twice. "I have faith that you will both resolve this. But you have to go on your own pace. Take time to do some introspection of your own, it may help you quell this chattery little thing" Leon softly tapped the left side of Roxas' chest.

"It just that it feels strange….not having him around…."

Leon smiled kindly "I'm sure it does. Same as I would feel strange if Sora wasn't around…though I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy the peace and quiet"

Leon rolled his eyes talking with a nonchalant tone earning a small laugh from Roxas, and from the down the hall way they heard

"Hey! I heard that, _Squall_!" which only made both Leon and Roxas laugh some more.

After the small laugh, Roxas sighed lowering his head dejectedly saying "I…guess….I'll try…."

"Ok, what else?"

"Leon…..are…you sure that I'm not bothering you here?"

Yep. Definitely just like Cloud, very contrite.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." the only argument Leon made ruffling Roxas' hair whom took it as Leon's way of saying not to worry.

"I guess I better get dressed before Sora gets restless…" Roxas smiled a little earning a chuckle from the adult.

"Yea. You go do that"

After a sharp nod Roxas headed to the room, Leon watching after him with a calm little smirk.

* * *

 

A blur of black and gold broke through the near empty streets of town, the roar of an engine giving a voice to the silent air. It has been some time since Cloud actually enjoyed a tranquil ride on his bike, even if he was on his way to make one delivery to the shop as favor for Cid.

Being left alone really had not felt all that bad, Cloud found out. He was not worried about dark entities harming him for the moment, thanks to Leon casting protective spells around the house. That, and since the sessions he's been having with Leon started some days back, have also helped significantly. His heart felt lighter, mind clearer and although he would occasionally have a nightmare he noted that they had diminished. He even noted some changes in his body. For instance, his appetite was returning ergo he was gaining some of the weight he had lost. Leon's training also required some exercise, so Cloud was starting to feel physically stronger.

There was only one thing that bothered him still and that was the mixed emotions he would get whenever he thought of Zack. The things Roxas had said, the things Cloud sees in his dreams…versus the things they had through in their relationship…Cloud was confused, if Zack had really said those things to Roxas, why wouldn't Zack tell him? Cloud whom was supposed to have been his lover, his partner…in the end…Hadn't Zack trusted him? That thought caused him a bit of anger causing him to tighten his grip on his motorcycle's handles.  Yet he always choose to ignore it as he considered there were other things he had to sort out first. Among them and the most important for him at the moment was patching things up with his little brother. Despite the peace and clarity their time apart had granted, Cloud admitted that he really missed Roxas. But he guessed that could also be because he was so used to having the little blonde tailing him like a shadow; always there by his side, watching his back….when it should have been the other way around…

A regretful sigh. _'I want to fix things. I **will** fix things.'_

The young man rode his bike towards the workshop, enjoying the pleasant breeze, he was nearing the shop, after the delivery he would head to the outer gardens were he and Leon had their lessons. The thrumming muscle under his chest gave a little leap in anticipation; Cloud found himself looking forward to the lessons, so without hesitation, Cloud sped up a little.

Like six minutes after, he got to his destination, parking the bike at the back of the shop in its usual spot, untying the box from the back seat of the bike so that he could take the object inside.

"Delivery!" he announced as he entered the door and saw Aerith ducked behind the counter

"Whoa, that was quick." she smiled as she stood up.

"It's Sunday. There wasn't much traffic" Cloud put the box on the counter as Aerith's emerald optics scanned him. His skin had a bit of more color, Cloud looked a little more full of energy too; more at ease, even if just a little.

Cloud felt the scrutiny from the older woman so he raised his gaze from the box, tilting his head a little as he looked at her curiously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

A warm smile quickly formed as the woman shook her head "Nothing. You just seem….different"

"Different?"

"Mmhm. You are a bit more chatty now that's for sure"

"Oh, well, I guess I….I…I really don't know what to say to that…" Cloud pulled his lips to the side as he rubbed the side of his neck. "I do feel a bit better I suppose…"

Aerith chuckled. "It's good to see you and Leon have become close…"

There was a pause between them. Cloud unsure once again on to what to give as a response even the though the woman was right but that was precisely why he found himself wordless. The little turn the corner of his lips made was unable to be stopped, however they did straighten quickly. It was not missed on Aerith and she too smiled before she added to her earlier statement

"You've done him good Cloud"

"Me? how?"

"Well…" she drawled as she pressed a finger to her cheek "Leon…he always seems calm but…there's always this strange air about him…Like if he's afraid or something. I think it has to do with him feeling others' hearts and all that."

"Does it have to do with him 'freaking out' when he's overwhelmed?"

Aerith paused again puckering her lips a few times in consideration of her words. Looking at the ceiling then back at Cloud she said

"Leon….It's always been hard for him. He's always had to shelter himself from others so that he doesn't lose control."

"He's lost control before?"

"Many times. After Cid took him in, he wouldn't even talk to us for quite some time…and even though he has gotten better through the years he's never quite gotten completely recovered…." Aerith held her upper arms her saddened words dying off softly. Cloud frowned sadly along with her, tilting his head. Then she spoke again.

"But when you're around, he seems more in control. More…happy, somehow."

The small unexpected lump in his throat was swallowed as Cloud contemplated Aerith's words, absently playing with the visor on his helmet. Her words were causing a small flush on his face, the small flutter in his heart made it hard to concentrate for a proper response for Aerith's observation. Cloud was not quite sure how to feel about it slowly moving his eyes to look at the silver ring he still wore. Its presence ever present, still, the weight of it slowly ebbed away. Whenever he looked at it Cloud felt like there was something he needed to do and his heart would start beating with what he thinks is anticipation.

That has been happening a lot lately…

"He cares about you Cloud."

He looks at Aerith to find the half-hearted attempt of his tongue to formulate words, stuttering until he had no option but to look away from Aerith's very pleased smug smile. The woman was relentless though, she leaned to the side trying to take a better look at the prominent blush that had started to give more color to the young man's cheeks. Cloud turned stubbornly turned his back on Aerith whom indignantly placed her fists on her waist with a pout.

"It's rude to ignore people, Cloud. Did you hear what I said?"

"Sort of" his response came a bit quickly in an embarrassed tone.

"And?" 

"….You didn't have to be so forward about it…."

"Then how else was I supposed to say it?" she laughs a little thinking on how adorable Cloud looked

A shrug of the shoulder, still refusing to face the brunette woman.

 _'All things in good time I suppose'_  She chuckled to herself lightly, picking up the box to put it away.

"You better go, wouldn't want to keep Leon waiting because I'm holding you here. I'll tell Cid that you left the box. "

Aerith began walking away prompting Cloud to make an attempt at following so that he could help her. Attempt that was immediately halted when she turned and all but shooed the younger man away.

* * *

 

Training  has been much more exhilarating than Leon had initially thought. Leon was very delighted to see that he had not been wrong about Cloud: Very good at it, a quick learner and a natural; a real thrill even if Cloud still had a ways to go. Even the meditative sessions have been very enjoyable. Before every sword fight they would warm up with the meditation. Cloud side by side with Leon, mirroring his movements and Leon correcting him whenever he got any position wrong; Both Cloud and Leon unable to ignore the near overwhelming warmth of the other's presence whenever they stood too close; when Leon touched Cloud's arm to position it correctly and Cloud turned to look into the steely optics when the touch lingered…That too has been happening a lot. But neither was sure of what to make of it even though it was becoming to clear to both, that there was _something._

 

Then, to help push away the uncertainty, came the more thrilling side in which they both get driven by instinct and adrenaline.

As the dull sound of wood hitting hard against wood broke through the air, the occasional exasperated grunt followed.

Leon and Cloud circled eachother side stepping cautiously, eyes narrowed but only in careful observation of what would be the others' next move.

Cloud growled charging towards Leon dragging the wooden practice sword along the ground, building up strength to deliver his attack. When close enough he swung his sword towards Leon who effortlessly blocked and deflected his strike.

 

“Hah!.. you'll have to do better than that Cloud” a sly smirk growing on Leon's face. The excitement cursing through his veins, pumping adrenaline into his body to lead his every action.

 

Cloud repositioned his stance growling lowly to himself, his focus fixed intently on the gunblader “Tsk.. alright..”

 

Leon approached him in a relaxed stance, sword at the ready. The unreadable expression on the older man's face was putting Cloud on edge, making relaxation and keeping a straight mind a tricky task. He could feel as his shoulders tensed and he gripped his sword more strongly. Testing Cloud's reflexes Leon responded with a telegraphed overhead motion to purposely let Cloud read him. It generated the reaction Leon wanted: Cloud instinctively raising his practice weapon to block the attack.

 

“Hm! Got you!” followed by a quick flurry of strikes onto Cloud as the latter defended and blocked as best he could. One hit to his right upper arm, another to his forearm, the other to his left thigh and the finishing hit directly to the top of Cloud's head.

 

He was completely defenceless against Leon's wrath. No mercy even in teaching...Although Cloud let out a string of muttered curses, and the hits hurt like hell, and would most probably leave a few bumps and black bruises, Cloud was actually enjoying himself.

 

“Urk!.. damn..” Cloud dropped to one knee still blocking until Leon's flurry ceased. He dropped his head, lowering down his shaking arms from the assault.

 

Smirking playfully while he approached Cloud to help him up, Leon stated  “Oldest trick in the book”

 

Merely seconds later Leon was greeted with dirt in his eyes taking a step back trying to wipe his face as best as possible.

 

“Aghh!.. What?!.."

 

“Have you heard of that one?!” taking his chance Cloud quickly stood up, a devious smirk in place as he attacked Leon with all of his might. Leon blocked and staggered, causing him to take an unbalanced step back .

 

"…ugh.. Why you!" Leon circled on one foot delivering a quick yet masterful strike onto Cloud's defence, his expression readable now: **Agitation**.

 

Cloud barely avoided the hit circling around Leon, lowering his stance to strike at the brunettes stomach making a sharp sound that expressed the moral victory he while he was at it. Leon had to forcefully jump away from the swing's path, caught off balance _again_. Cloud taking advantage pressed on and ducked down with one leg stretched out, sweeping his opponent from under his feet

 

"Let's go with what always works!" shouted Cloud as his foot made contact with booth of Leon's.

 

Leon gritted his teeth to better endure the attack, purposefully dropping his posture, exchanging the sword to his off hand. To pin him, Cloud quickly straddled Leon while also pressing his practice sword against the older man's neck. Leon had to admit that he was really taken by surprise and yet he smiled gazing into the widening eyes above him: Cloud, had realized that Leon had managed to point his practice weapon against his chest, right where the heart is.

 

"Nice try Strife, nice try."

 

Cloud clicked his teeth then growled subtly "Damn. Thought I had you" Cloud retrieved his weapon to throw it to the side in mild frustration.

 

Leon chuckled lowering his own sword to the side "I'll give you points for trying"

 

"Thanks for the consolation…." Cloud grumbled which made Leon laugh a little

 

"You did good Cloud" Leon tried to cheer him up

 

Cloud turned to look at him with his mouth ready to say something, their eyes automatically locking with each other's. For them it never got old, it never lost its enchantment, in fact, the number of times that it happens has increased. The feeling as if gravity itself would try to pull them together while also keeping them apart.

 

The weight of Cloud's body felt good, the presence so close to his own was welcomed. Leon was tempted to grab Cloud by his hips to keep him in place. With crashing clarity that left him dumbfounded, Leon realized that he indeed was developing feelings for this man. He had been trying to deny it even when with each passing moment he spent with Cloud, more and more he felt the need to protect this man, to always spend more time with him…

 

All of this even when he knew Cloud's heart still bore the mark of another. Leon could feel it and it caused an ache that was too hard to ignore.

 

"Um…can-can you…please get off, Cloud?"

 

Said man had gone into a little trance of his own, the feel under him was strong and alluring…Staring at that face that always seemed so calm…Leon was gorgeous. Cloud swallowed hard when he found himself wanting to have a taste of those lips and touch that beautiful chocolate hair…Cloud's heart pounded faster when he started to wonder since when has he allowed such thoughts. Last time he checked, he was still dealing with his emotions over Zack; on how was he going to deal with the very cause that haunted him in the form of dark creatures eating away at his soul…

 

 _'Am I falling for him….or am I'm trying to just….'_ Snapping back into reality, Cloud shook his head and all but scrambled off Leon's abdomen.

 

"Sorry…" Cloud cleared his throat then stretched out his hand to help Leon up.

 

"It's fine" Leon also cleared his throat then dusted off his clothes. He had sensed both the desire and the apprehension within Cloud and both things had resonated strongly in his own heart.

 

There has been progress with Cloud demeanor, yes. Yet each time he felt like he was getting close to Cloud and vice versa, there was always something that shrouded a part of Cloud's heart from him. It was always the image of a dark fog. Leon felt lost on it yet felt like Cloud was just within his reach….while it also felt like the dark fog grew thicker. Leon feared for Cloud almost constantly; nothing was more frustrating that despite their efforts there was something that didn't relent the grip on Cloud's soul….and Leon's heart was despairing at that fact.

 

"Leon?" Leon's eyes had narrowed seemingly staring into nothing in particular, Cloud gripped the man's upper arm tight but not to hurt. The response from Leon was a few blinks, eyes slowly gaining the silvery calmness they usually held.

 

Not knowing what to really say, Leon shook his head subtly smiling thereupon taking a seat on the border of the fountain and leaning the wooden weapon beside him. Cloud looked at him for a little before he joined his friend, resting his own sword atop his lap.

 

Both chose to ignore the awkwardness between them, eventually sitting in pleasurable company, allowing for the breeze to dry their sweat and cool their heated skin. Soothing, gently chasing away the awkwardness and easing the adrenaline their training had induced.

 

Soon enough as he became more at ease, Cloud wondered how his little brother was doing, but he didn't know how to bring up the subject. Of course, he considered starting off with a simple question, however for some reason he thought it would be too out of nowhere. Although, Leon should expect for him to bring the subject up, out of nowhere or not…Then again, should he ask Leon? The brunette had said that the two brothers needed space….But Roxas was still his brother and Cloud actually missed having the feisty little blonde around….Did Roxas feel the same?

 

"Eesh, thank Hyne my Invoking doesn't involve reading your mind, otherwise I'd be going nuts here, Cloud"

 

Cloud turned a surprised look to his friend whom was looking at the horizon with an amused smile.

 

"Huh?" Cloud blinked as Leon turned his face to regard him.

 

"Your feelings are strong. They give me a pretty clear idea of what it is that's going through your mind." even after this explanation Cloud's eyebrows crinkled and his head tilted to the side. Leon chuckled, he really liked when Cloud did that.

 

"Munny for your thoughts?" Leon simply asked

 

Cloud exhaled through his nose, his upper body heaving with the action as he looked down at his hands that were resting on the wooden sword.

 

"Was just wondering…."

 

"About Roxas?"

 

Cloud nodded breathing deeply again.

 

"He's….more relaxed…He misses you..." Leon paused to think of the rest of his answer so as to not make Cloud feel bad.  Notwithstanding Cloud took a wild guess on how Leon trailed off, having a good idea of what it entailed

 

"He still doesn't want to see me….I don't blame him…" Cloud hunched forward looking at the fist he had used against his brother.

 

"Cloud----"

 

"It's fine Leon. I mean, no use on denying the truth. But anyways…you said he's ok, yes?"

 

It was clear to Leon that Cloud didn't want to dwell in the subject. The man has recognized his mistakes and was working to mend them so really, there was no need to keep bringing up the issue. Leon nodded to Cloud's question, suddenly smirking with a huff when he remembered that morning's skirmish.

 

"Although…you didn't tell me of his uh….impressive 'swordsmanship'. He's got quite the skill."

 

Cloud scrunched his face as his way of asking Leon what did he mean to which Leon replied chuckling softly

 

"He's pretty good at…wielding cutlery"

 

Cloud face-palmed and sighed  "Don't tell me he was fighting over a last piece of sweets again…"

 

Leon chuckled at Cloud's apparent embarrassment looking at him with an eyebrow quirked " _'Again?'_ "

Letting his hand fall, Cloud briefly looked at the sky then shook his head helplessly with a small smile "He and Zack had the tendency to do that….it's Zack's fault." Cloud huffed fondly looking back at the memories.

The mention of Zack's name caused a strange pang in Leon's chest. He didn't want to say it was jealousy because it wasn't, he was sure. What it was however, was a heavy feeling, it made him feel a little hollow somehow. Leon reprimanded himself, he had absolutely no reason to feel that; no right.

Even though Leon pushed it aside, he didn't notice when his expression turned a bit pessimistic that even his posture slumped a little. Cloud had found weird that Leon didn't made any additional comments so he looked at the Heartinvoker to be surprised by the sudden dejected demeanor from his companion.

"Hey, are u sure u ok?" Cloud placed a gentle hand on one of Leon's shoulders, not guarding his worry at all.

That's when Leon noticed what he was doing, and for some reason he suddenly found himself incapable of looking at Cloud in the eye. Shaking his head he said "It's fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Cloud searched the other's face, he wasn't a fool. He knew the face of someone masking their issues, and he knew it all too well….He'd say he was a little let down from Leon lying to him, yet Cloud could also understand him. Not wanting to dump problems on others, and wanting to deal with things without others' help…

"Well, whenever u wanna talk 'bout it…I'm all ears" he gave Leon's shoulder two strong and re-assuring pats then retrieved his hand.

Leon let out a noise in agreement, thankful for Cloud's understanding. This new development of him discovering his apparent attraction for Cloud had him a little unsettled. His mind couldn't be any more of a tease since it replayed those a little to close encounters he has had with Cloud…and when they lock gazes…

Leon felt his cheeks go warm, the thrumming in his chest increased a little so he had to take a deep breath to attempt to override the images in his head. He reached to the side to retrieve his jacket so that he could put it back on now that he was more refreshed. Before he could, he felt something in one of the pockets and reached in for the object. As soon as his hand encased it, he remembered what it was.

"Oh, by the way Cloud…." Leon said as his hand took out a box "I got something for you."

When the jewellery box was presented, Cloud tilted his head squinting his eyes questioningly at the object. He looked at Leon whom nodded, gesturing Cloud to take it and so he did. Cloud carefully opened the box to reveal what seemed to be some sort of amulet: A wolf. Cloud was immediately captivated but was also a little thrown off by it.

"A….necklace?"

Leon huffed "It's an amulet. For protection, I linked it with Griever so I'll be able to sense when you are in danger. With this, you'll always be protected….no matter how far apart we may be."

"Oh" Cloud turned to look at the silvery guardian with silent awe and he pulled it out of the box: A long silvery chain tailing the object.

"You seem to really like the mythological beast Fenrir…..or just canines in general soooo….Thought it suited you" Leon offered rubbing his neck a bit bashfully.

Cloud kept his eyes on 'Fenrir' as a small smirk spread through his face. He then looked at Leon and teasingly said

"For a moment there I thought you were going to propose to me"

The somber man known as Cloud Strife could certainly be a little cheeky bastard when he wanted to, that was becoming pretty clear. Nonetheless, Leon was completely taken off-guard by the comment hiding his surprise with a un-amused face then playfully shoved Cloud by the head. The latter chuckled as Leon's strong hand almost made him loose his balance and fall to the side. When Cloud sat straight again, some of his golden strands were messed up and he offered Leon a grateful smile.

 "That's thoughtful tho. Thank you." Cloud put the chain around his neck almost instantly feeling the warm, comforting weight it offered.

"No problem."

Cloud held the amulet in his hand pursing his lips as if considering something, turning the wolf head this way and that.

"What is it?" Leon couldn't help but ask

"Do you think….we can get one for Rox too?"

"I actually thought about it…but I couldn't decide which one would fit him, so I thought it would be better if you came with me to pick out one for him."

"Sure."

"Good. The store's closed for today, but we can go tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. In the meantime, wanna go grab some food? I'm getting hungry"

Leon grunted as he stood up "My threat"

Cloud followed "No, no. I'll pay this time. And that wasn't an offer" Cloud finished saying with finality  when he saw Leon's mouth open in what he was certain was going to be a refute.

* * *

 

Sora and Roxas had ventured out into town, casually walking as they made idle chatter. They had bought sea salt ice cream which, to Sora's shock, Roxas had never tasted. Shortly after that Sora lead Roxas to an area near the ancient castle (that was open for the public unlike the rest of the place) simply known as The Bailey, where the teens would lean on the balcony to enjoy the sweet and salty treat.

But something was bothering Roxas. Sometime into the day, Sora's demeanor started to change: His stride had slowed, missing that small bounce his steps would always have. The Leonhart started to look drained, eyes heavy and posture slumped not radiating that energy that was so contagious to everyone and  Sora's skin looked a little pale.

Roxas' eyes travelled over his peer while his mouth idly worked on the ice cream. The treat was delicious and he would have gobbled it up by now if it wasn't because his friend was worrying him. It reminded Roxas of the time Sora had been in the hospital.

"So how's the ice cream?" Sora suddenly spoke breaking Roxas out of his reverie.

"Oh! It's very good, Sora. You're gonna make me addicted to it now" Roxas grinned then took another bite out the frozen bar.

"I told ya." Sora grinned and had tried to sound cheery as usual, but the grin did not held the brightness that was so patented by the teen. Sora's tone had been too mellow for the thrilled connotation it was supposed to have.

"Sora?" Roxas spoke tentatively, only partially wondering if he should ask or not.

"Hn? Yea?" Sora looked at Roxas while his ice cream was between his teeth.

Taking another good look at the tired face erased any doubt left on Roxas' mind. "Are u feelin' ok? U seem….off"

Sora couldn't deny that he was feeling horrible, however, he had hoped that either Roxas wouldn't notice or that it was noticeable at all. Silly of him though, he admitted that he was fairly easy to read, he didn't have the gift Leon had of masking how he felt, no matter how hard Sora tried.

Sora breathed out through his nose slowly lowering the half finished blue bar from his mouth, resting the hand that held it on top of his lap. Roxas felt the change in the air between them, up until that moment it had felt gloomy if not lazy and a little draining. Now it felt thick, heavy enough to make his shoulders slump and his chest tightened with anticipation.

"Roxas…..I have something I need to tell you…"

Roxas got worried, not even blinking as he dedicated his attention to his friend. He had never heard Sora sound so serious. Sure there had been times where they had serious conversations but none of them had required Sora to look _that_ serious; enough to rival Leon, or even Cloud's looks. That unsettled Roxas.

"You know how I told you that I can speak to departed hearts?" Sora avoided looking at Roxas for the moment too focused on trying to find ways to explain what has been going on with him.

"Yes?" Roxas drawled worriedly leaning just a little towards Sora.

"Well….you see….sometime back…I had an encounter with a heart that was troubled and refused to move on. I've been trying to help it but…Its being consumed by darkness and if something is not done soon…It'll be lost forever. I've been trying to help it but……its wearing me down…." there was guilt on those words and Roxas caught it.

"I've hidden it from the darkness, in my own heart. It's safe…at least for the moment…."

Sora was frowning but to Roxas he looked like nothing if not sad, ashamed and even frustrated. Seeing all of that made Roxas suddenly realize that Sora had been acting a little strange lately, also remembering he has found Sora completely awake in the middle of the night, lost as if in a trance.

"So….u're Invokin'….even though u're not supposed to. Is that what u're sayin'?" Roxas shot the older teen an accusatory glance. Sora risked looking at his friend, letting out a barely audible whimper as he rolled back his lower lips and looked away again.

All the answer Roxas needed, which in turn something else dawned on him at that moment.

"How long?" Roxas' expression creased further as his tone became just a little sharp. He had the feeling that there was more to this revelation.

"Since the hospital….Actually…it's because of that I ended up sick that time…."

"And you haven't told Leon about it…" it wasn't a question, Roxas knew that was the case. He looked away from Sora and towards the horizon.

Though he could understand why Roxas was accusing him, Sora couldn't help getting a little defensive. Narrowing his eyes his tone taking on a little edge of its own, Sora continued with his explanation, talking a little fast

"Roxas….this heart came to me because it couldn't reach no one else. It had tried seeking help to keep Cloud safe from---

"Wait a minute…Cloud? What does Cloud have to do with this?"

Sora realized he had gone into a small ramble, letting the information slip not quite as he had intended to. He took a deep breath, exhaled and looking at the questioning look Roxas was giving him he said

"This heart and Cloud's…they are linked….this heart was an Invoker, it shared part of itself with Cloud's heart…and that part of itself is still inside your brother…without it…it can't rest."

Roxas eyes slowly started to widen, the meaning behind Sora's words clear as to what they were getting at. While at the same time Roxas was uncertain  if he was understanding right. After shaking his head once Roxas blinked at Sora asking for a confirmation with just his expression.

"Roxas….It's Zack. He's still here. And both him and Cloud are in danger"

* * *

 

 

**_A Heart's Passage_ **

_Well, looks like the cat's outta the bag._

_'Yep. I'm sorry….I really thought I could help you on my own, but it's worse than I thought…'_

_Hey, don't be sorry….you're doing enough already….Sora, you should let me go._

_'If I do that….you know what will happen!'_

_Yes, but---_

_'No, Zack! Cloud will get consumed too. I can hold on for a little longer….'_

_………………_

_You know Leon will have your head for this right?_

_Sigh. 'Yeah…I'm sure he will…'_

_Hm….Sora---_

_'Don't worry Zack, I won't let the darkness take you or Cloud. I promise…'_

_……Thank you….Sora…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'll admit, after the revamp I did for this story I was in quite a slump for it. I was a bit blocked as to what to write next but, here it is! I updated most of the old chapters, the most noticeable changes were chapters 1 through 3, just in case you guys want to give them a look through. Oh, and in advance, please excuse any typos or errors, feel free to point them out please! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and as per usual, thank for your time and until the next chapter! ;)


End file.
